


Wasza Wysokość

by N_Ta02



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-04-24 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Ta02/pseuds/N_Ta02
Summary: Ale gdyby nagle pojawił się bardzo przystojny książę... To co wtedy? Przemyślisz swoją decyzję?Elsa w tym momencie dziękowała każdemu znanemu sobie bóstwu za to, że przez tyle lat musiała maskować swoje emocje. Jej długa izolacja sprawiła, że miała nieczytelną twarz i Anna obecnie nie mogła dostrzec przerażenia, które Elsa poczuła słysząc finalnie to pytanie.Pytanie, które zadawała sobie z niepokojem od kilku lat. I na które jej serce zdawało się odpowiadać automatycznie.Dwa miesiące po koronacji, Elsa stara się godnie reprezentować dom Arendelle. Jednak tylko Anna wie, że Elsa skrywa w sobie pewną tajemnicę.Zdecydowanie realistyczne. Duża dbałość o szczegóły. Wesoło i poważnie.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 17





	1. Alea iacta est

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie!  
Niedawno oglądałam "Frozen", pierwszą część (uwielbiam Elsę, dlatego raczej ostrzegano mnie przed drugą częścią, muszę się przekonać w końcu jak wypadła na tle poprzedniczki). Jakiś czas po seansie nagle pojawił się w mojej głowie pomysł na coś długiego, mocnego, zdecydowanie poważnego. I bardzo dopracowanego.  
Oto jest, pierwszy rozdział. Ta historia będzie prawdopodobnie o wiele dojrzalsza niż moje poprzednie dzieła, w związku z czym aktualizacje mogą trochę potrwać. Mam już kilka rozdziałów, dużo pomysłów i jeszcze więcej chęci na stworzenie czegoś nowego, tak więc... Voila!  
Jeżeli podoba Ci się ta historia, proszę, daj mi znać. Będzie to mnie motywować do większej pracy. Jeśli z kolei uważasz, że warto coś poprawić, również się nie krępuj.  
Zapraszam do czytania ;)

\- Słyszałam, że zrezygnowałaś z kolejnej... propozycji.

Elsa z pozoru spokojnie przełknęła kęs posiłku, wewnętrznie czując niepokój. Razem z Anną spożywały we dwie obiad, na prośbę jej siostry w gabinecie królowej Arendelle. Był to jeden z coraz liczniejszych rytuałów mających na celu nadrobić te wszystkie długie lata, które straciły z powodu izolacji Elsy.

Owszem, były same i nikt niepowołany nie słyszał tej konwersacji, ale mimo to Elsa nadal starała się zachować swoją niewzruszoną, zwyczajową postawę.

\- Jak mu było? - Anna kontynuowała z nieco mefistofelicznym wyrazem twarzy. - Książę Smalldick?

\- Smallpeak - Elsa odruchowo poprawiła błąd swojej siostry, który raczej na pewno był celowy. Z westchnieniem przejechała palcem po szklance z wodą, zostawiając topniejący ślad na szkle. - Zgadza się. Odrzuciłam jego propozycję małżeństwa.

\- Nie dziwię ci się, przecież on jest trzy razy starszy od ciebie, siostrzyczko! - Anna na moment skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, po czym wzięła bardzo duży gryz ziemniaka, przełykając go niemal bez gryzienia; Elsa była jednocześnie rozbawiona i zaskoczona tym bezwzględnym sposobem jedzenia. - Dostałaś sporo propozycji. Ile ich było, dwadzieścia?

\- ... trzydzieści osiem.

Anna momentalnie przerwała jedzenie, patrząc na nią w nieukrywanym szoku. Elsa poczuła się trochę niewygodnie będąc obiektem tak wnikliwej obserwacji swojej siostry - minęły dwa miesiące odkąd ich relacje wróciły do jako takiej normy po koronacyjnym ataku zimy, ale mimo to starsza z sióstr nadal była nieprzyzwyczajona do bliskości z kimkolwiek... Nawet z Anną. Oczywiście, nie zmieniało to faktu, że obie uwielbiały swoją bliskość i korzystały z niej maksymalnie jak się dało, ku cichemu zadowoleniu służby zamkowej z Kaiem i Gerdą na czele.

\- Trzydzieści osiem pytań o ślub - rudowłosa księżniczka powtórzyła powoli, ignorując talerz przed sobą.

\- Na chwilę obecną - młoda królowa westchnęła ze zmęczeniem. Nie podobał jej się temat rozmowy. - I cały czas przybywają następne. Codziennie dostaję sporo różnych listów i nie wszystkie są korespondencją typowo dyplomatyczną.

\- Czy to znaczy, że masz zamiar...

\- Wszystkie odrzucam - Elsa przerwała stanowczo, woda w jej szklance natychmiast zamieniła się w lód.

\- Wiedziałam, że jesteś bardzo popularna, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak! - Anna zachichotała cicho, przez sekundę pocierając jej odsłonięte ramię. Elsa zignorowała stary nawyk odsunięcia się, chłonąc dotyk delikatnych palców Anny. - Więcej szczegółów? Skąd, od kogo, był ktoś ciekawy?

\- Czy to ma znaczenie? - blondynka w duchu skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Nie chciała zdradzić Annie, że od dłuższego czasu te rozmowy były dla niej nad wyraz niezręczne. - Te zapytania mają wyłącznie charakter polityczny. Młoda królowa bogatego królestwa, świeżo po koronacji, która dopiero co przejęła pełnię władzy od Rady Królewskiej i wieloletniego regenta. Idealna partia dla wszelakiej maści kawalerów, mężczyzn pragnących posiąść władzę, wpływy polityczne, ekonomiczne. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że osobiście nie podoba mi się taki obrót sprawy. Racja stanu nie wymaga ode mnie szybkiego małżeństwa, więc nie mam zamiaru przyjąć jakąkolwiek propozycję.

\- To brzmi poważnie. I bardzo odpowiedzialnie - Anna wysłuchała ją z ciepłym uśmiechem, który zdawał się rozświetlać ją od wewnątrz. Wzięła pewnie dłoń Elsy w swoją, ignorując drżenie siostry w tym nieoczekiwanym kontakcie. - Zupełnie w twoim stylu, droga siostro. Ale gdyby nagle pojawił się bardzo przystojny książę... To co wtedy? Przemyślisz swoją decyzję?

Elsa w tym momencie dziękowała każdemu znanemu sobie bóstwu za to, że przez tyle lat musiała maskować swoje emocje. Jej długa izolacja sprawiła, że miała nieczytelną twarz i Anna obecnie nie mogła dostrzec przerażenia, które Elsa poczuła słysząc finalnie to pytanie.

Pytanie, które zadawała sobie z niepokojem od kilku lat. I na które jej serce zdawało się odpowiadać automatycznie.

_Nie, Anno. Nie zamierzam przyjmować propozycji kogokolwiek. _

\- Dopiero co założyłam koronę - młoda królowa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, mając nadzieję, że jej siostra nie zauważy wymijającego charakteru jej odpowiedzi. - Przede mną jeszcze dużo nauki. Na razie nie zawracajmy sobie głowy takimi sprawami. Swoją drogą, czy Kristoff jest zadowolony ze swoich nowych sań?

Anna przez sekundę wyglądała tak, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się szeroko i mocniej ścisnęła ich złączone dłonie, po chwili puszczając. Zaczęła jeść w swoim stylu, z zadowoleniem opowiadając o podekscytowaniu Kristoffa nowym zajęciem, którego podjął się ze swoim wiernym Svenem oraz bardzo chętnym do pomocy Olafem.

Elsa z zadowoleniem przyjęła zmianę tematu na bezpieczniejszy. Poddała się kojącemu słowotokowi siostry, ignorując frustrujący skurcz w żołądku dotyczący ciągłych propozycji zaślubin. Miała nadzieję, że z czasem sytuacja się uspokoi i będzie mogła wrócić do królewskiej rutyny.

*

Kolejny dzień.

Kolejne listy.

Prośby. Niepokoje.

Potrzeby regulacji, nadzoru, decyzji. Skupić się dziś na polityce zewnętrznej czy wewnętrznej? Przemyśleć reformę edukacyjną czy skupić się na nadchodzących nowelizacjach? Stocznia prosiła o przeprowadzenie spotkania w celach finansowych...

Elsa ze znużeniem odłożyła coraz cięższe pióro, wzdychając cicho i biorąc łyk letniej herbaty. Odsunęła od siebie plik dokumentów, prawie przewracając pieczęć królewską, po czym wstała z krzesła i przeciągnęła się leniwie. Już dwie godziny spędziła na wszechobecnej papierologii, z zadowoleniem zauważając coraz mniejszy stos papierów do przejrzenia.

\- Chwila przerwy - mruknęła do siebie, zdejmując ostrożnie rękawiczki.

Ten delikatny materiał zdawał się być jednocześnie bardzo ciężki, jego cel nadawał mu dodatkowej wagi. Elsa z uśmiechem poruszała palcami, by po chwili wyczarować delikatną śnieżną mgiełkę. Suchy, biały pył opadł na podłogę obok kominka, by po chwili zniknąć od ciepła.

Musiała przyznać, że po wydarzeniach dwa miesiące temu o wiele lepiej kontrolowała swoją moc. Oczywiście, nadal bała się zdejmować niepotrzebnie rękawiczki, ale nie zamrażała już niczego wbrew swojej woli.

Dosyć zaskakująca była reakcja jej poddanych; po krótkim strachu oraz nieufności ludzie zdawali się szybko przejść do porządku dziennego, zaś przejawy jej magicznych zdolności przyjmowali z ciekawością i szacunkiem. Z pewnością pomocny był to fakt wyczarowania deszczu przez nią w czasie długich upałów, które nadeszły tuż po koronacji. Zazwyczaj Elsa była przeciwna ingerowaniu w przyrodę, nie chcąc zaburzać równowagi natury, ale ten jednorazowy wyczyn nie rzutował negatywnie na pogodę. Zrobiła to tuż po zasięgnięciu opinii u swojej Rady, wraz z poparciem arcybiskupa Arendelle. Tydzień później do zamku przybył wóz od wdzięcznych rolników wypchany po brzegi warzywami i owocami, z czego szczególnie ucieszył się Sven.

Elsa podeszła niespiesznie do okna, chcąc dać oczom chwilę odpoczynku. Gdzieś na dziedzińcu mignęła jej postać Anny, wracającej prawdopodobnie z królewskich ogrodów. W takich sytuacjach blondynka czuła lekką zazdrość względem swojej siostry - Anna miała spokojne, szczęśliwe życie, bez ciągłych obowiązków, nakazów i wszechobecnej etykiety. Mogła wyjść z zamku bez większych reperkusji (mimo zastrzeżeń Elsy dotyczących bezpieczeństwa), miała możliwość samodzielnego kierowania własnym życiem. Jej dzieciństwa nie wypełniała nauka etykiety, polityki, ekonomii, była wolnym duchem bez brzemienia odpowiedzialności.

Mogła pokochać kogo chciała.

Oczywiście, zgoda Elsy przy ewentualnych zaślubinach Anny była wskazana, ale jej brak nie oznaczał większych następstw.

Królowa Arendelle westchnęła ciężko, mimowolnie wywołując delikatny szron na pobliskiej ścianie. Fakt, jej siostra była wolna od dworskich naleciałości, ale właśnie to sprawiało, że była jej ukochaną siostrą.

Silną, odważną, cieplą osobą o ogromnym sercu. Owszem, Anna miała w sobie tę dziewczęcą naiwność i łagodną słodycz, ale jej dobroć była jednocześnie jej siłą - zaś jej siła stawała się siłą dla Elsy. Obie siostry dopełniały się w wielu płaszczyznach, Anna motywowała Elsę do coraz częstszych uśmiechów, zaś Elsa starała się niekiedy studzić zbyt gorący zapał u swojej młodszej siostry.

Dalsze rozmyślania Elsy przerwało delikatne pukanie.

\- Wasza Wysokość - usłyszała spokojny, mocny głos Kaia. - Niedługo będzie podany obiad. W prywatnej jadalni według zaleceń, dodałem też nakrycie dla pana Bjorgmana.

\- Dziękuję, Kai. Niedługo przyjdę - królowa usiadła znowu przy biurku, tym razem otwierając szufladę swojego mahoniowego, stylowego biurka i wyciągając z niej zużyty notatnik.

To był jej stary, wysłużony szkicownik. Elsa od dziecka odczuwała swego rodzaju fascynację mogąc rysować skomplikowane, geometryczne kształty zamku. Z czasem, w miarę nabywania coraz większych umiejętności jej notatnik zapełniały obrazy krajobrazów, postaci, kształtów wszelakiego rodzaju. Każdy kolejny był coraz bardziej skomplikowany. Po jakimś czasie Elsa dostrzegła w swoich dziełach niesamowitą symetrię, której odzwierciedlenie dało się zauważyć w stworzonym przez nią lodowym pałacu. Całkiem sporo było też portretów Anny. Odkąd zaczęło się jej odosobnienie, Elsa starała się jak najdokładniej rysować twarz swojej siostry. Ciężko było stwierdzić co nią wtedy kierowało - tęsknota, a może strach przed tym, że zapomni swoją siostrę?

Odkąd bramy zostały otwarte zwiększyła się też różnorodność rysunków. Port Arendelle, katedra, kapitanat, uniwersytet, doki - mnogość możliwości wywoływała u Elsy niecierpliwy dreszcz, zaś satysfakcja z odłożenia ołówka i dokończenia kolejnego szkicu była niemal rozkoszna.

Nie chciała teraz myśleć o tym, że znajdował się tutaj jej największy sekret. Ten jeden szczególny rysunek, do którego wracała niemal każdego dnia od kilku lat. Jeden idealny obraz, efekt cudownych, słodkich wspomnień, które przechowywała w sercu i pielęgnowała niczym bezcenny klejnot.

Z nostalgicznym uśmiechem odłożyła notatnik do szuflady, po czym wstała i przejrzała się w lustrze. Zauważyła u siebie nieostre, lekko zamglone spojrzenie, więc zamrugała kilka razy by wrócić do rzeczywistości. Niemal czuła na sobie oceniające spojrzenie rodziców z ich portretu wiszącego tuż obok.

_Uspokój się, Elso. Nie przystoi ci zachowywać się jak niedoświadczona nastolatka._

Uśmiechnęła się nieco gorzko do swojego odbicia. Jej zwykła, jedwabna sukienka w kolorze błękitnego nieba ze srebrnymi wykończeniami nie wymagała poprawek, zaś warkocz był idealnie na swoim miejscu. Machinalnie ubrała rękawiczki, nie chcąc zdejmować ich przy Kristoffie, po czym skierowała się w stronę jadalni.

*

Kristoff był... solidny.

Elsa nie miała wielu okazji, by poznać krzepkiego zbieracza lodu, ale raczej na pewno był on onieśmielony jej osobą. Z drugiej strony, kto nie był? Ciężko było jednoznacznie stwierdzić dlaczego; jej pozycja królowej, poważna prezencja, moce, stanowcze usposobienie, wszystko to tworzyło mieszankę, która dość łatwo mogła przytłoczyć... Zwłaszcza młodego chłopaka, który nie miał wielkiego obycia z dworem królewskim, zabiegającego o jej młodszą siostrę i chcącego zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na głowie rodu królewskiego Arendelle. Fakt, był trochę nieokrzesany i niezręczny, ale jego zamiary względem Anny były szczere, zaś zachowanie niewymuszone i naturalne. Był kompletnym przeciwieństwem księcia Hansa, który obecnie miał w swoim kraju widowiskowy proces - co bym nie mówić, król Wysp Południowych był bardzo czuły na punkcie honoru rodzinnego, o czym świadczył nie tylko surowy proces Hansa, ale też okręt z darami wysłany specjalnie dla Elsy i Anny.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim i smacznego - Elsa z delikatnym uśmiechem przerwała energiczną dysputę dwojga zakochanych.

\- Witaj siostrzyczko! - Anna wyglądała na rozdartą pomiędzy zerwaniem się z krzesła i uściskaniem jej a sporym kawałkiem ciasta czekoladowego na talerzu. Ostatecznie ciasto wygrało, co dla Elsy było jak najbardziej zrozumiałe - w końcu to czekolada.

\- Wasza Wysokość! - Kristoff szybko wstał, niemal przewracając krzesło, bardzo przypominając przy tym Annę; mina Kaia wyrażała jednocześnie zgrozę i rozbawienie. - To znaczy Elso! Królowo Elso?

\- Elsa brzmi dobrze - uśmiechnęła się do niego szerzej, chcąc mu dodać trochę otuchy. Naprawdę go lubiła i nie chciała go przytłoczyć zbytnimi formalnościami. - Widzę, że najpierw zaczęliście od deseru?

\- Ku niezadowoleniu Gerdy - Anna mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. - Cały czas zmusza mnie do jedzenia warzyw. Na szczęście mam swojego człowieka w okolicy kuchni.

Kolejne mrugnięcie, tym razem w stronę Kaia, nie miało w sobie nic z dyskretności. Kai lekko odchrząknął, po czym podszedł bliżej by odsunąć Elsie krzesło od stołu (Kai samotnie ich obsługiwał, Elsa chciała raczej kameralne spotkanie bez innych służących) - nim jednak zrobił kilka kroków, Kristoff już stał przy jej miejscu. Elsa była pozytywnie zaskoczona jego nieoczekiwaną kurtuazją. Blondyn wyraźnie poczerwieniał, ale nieustraszenie dopełnił honorów i szybko usiadł na swoim miejscu, zarabiając podziękowania Elsy, aprobujące skinienie Kaia oraz dumne spojrzenie Anny.

Elsa naprawdę lubiła Kristoffa.

\- Więc... Jak idą sprawy w królestwie? - Anna zapytała z ciekawością, zawsze była dość entuzjastyczna jeśli chodziło o sprawy państwowe.

Elsa wykazała się niesamowicie silną wolą, odrzucając czekoladę na rzecz pełnowartościowego posiłku. Deser może poczekać na później, niestety. Zapobiegawczo jednak przesunęła go bliżej siebie, monopolizując ten konkretny talerzyk.

\- Wszystko pod kontrolą - blondynka skinęła głową z przyzwoleniem, kiedy Kai nalewał jej odrobinę wina. - Nic co szczególnie mnie niepokoi. Czeka mnie wizytacja doków oraz kilka traktatów handlowych do podpisania. Do tego ostateczne zatwierdzenie embarga na wszystko, co jest związane z Weseltonem. Poza tym bez zmian. A jak wam mija czas?

Elsa powąchała wino w kieliszku i upiła mały łyk. Dobre, półwytrawne wino, prawdopodobnie Prosecco - lekkie, orzeźwiające i pobudzające apetyt, doskonały wybór do posiłku. Zazwyczaj Elsa nie piła alkoholu, ale wiedza Kaia w tym zakresie pomagała sprostać jej wymaganiom.

\- U nas bez zmian - Anna uśmiechnęła się z podejrzaną niewinnością; Elsa zauważyła też, jak jej siostra użyła liczbę mnogą. Z pewnością ona i Kristoff coś przed nią ukrywają, względnie zaraz coś oznajmią. - Kolejny spokojny dzień. Właściwie to dni. Nic się ostatnio nie działo, czyż nie, Kristoff?

\- Zdecydowanie nie - ton głosu Kristoffa nie pokrywał się z jego odpowiedzią, ale chłopak dzielnie spojrzał Elsie w oczy. Nie odwrócił wzroku w pierwszej sekundzie, co młoda królowa uznała za dobry znak. - Po ostatnich upałach ludzie na gwałt potrzebują ochłody, tak więc, cóż... Mam dużo pracy.

\- Kristoff jest cały czas zajęty - Anna spojrzała na Elsę z widocznym smutkiem w oczach. Blondynka od razu wyczuła, że kryje się za tym podstęp. - Nie widzimy się za często. Obydwoje jesteście bardzo zajęci i macie dużo pracy.

Elsa poczuła wyrzuty sumienia słysząc Annę. Owszem, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że smutek został tutaj użyty celowo, ale przyznała trochę racji swojej siostrze. Tuż po koronacji (i dość dramatycznych wydarzeniach w tym okresie) została niemal pochłonięta obowiązkami. Co prawda, przygotowywała się całe życie do tego momentu, z łatwością lawirując w tych wszystkich konwenansach, ale nadal chciała nadrobić jak najwięcej czasu z Anną.

Może dlatego dość ulegle reagowała na prośby Anny? Do tego o wiele przychylniej patrzyła na jej obecny związek - duże znaczenie miał tu fakt, że Kristoff nie był podstępnym szczurem pokroju Hansa i nie wahał się powiadamiać Elsy o ich ewentualnych spotkaniach... Może to szczegół, ale dawał Elsie pewne poczucie komfortu i zaufania jako starszej siostry (i niejako przyzwoitki, co zauważyła z uśmiechem Gerda).

Oczy Anny zadawały się błyszczeć niewinnością widząc skruchę na twarzy Elsy. Teraz królowa miała pewność, że ta dwójka prowadzi z nią jakąś niewidoczną grę.

A właściwie to Anna prowadziła, zmuszając zapewne Kristoffa by jej pomógł. Chłopak nadal był zbyt onieśmielony Elsą by ot tak zgodzić się na takie działania.

\- Jest bardzo ładna pogoda jak na początki jesieni - Anna kontynuowała z tą samą pozorną uczciwością, nieco niechętnie sięgając po obiad. Elsa zdecydowanie przyciągnęła ciasto jeszcze bliżej siebie, z ciekawością czekając na rozwinięcie się obecnej sytuacji. Wysiłki Anny w celu zmaksymalizowania jej pozornej obojętności były nad wyraz ciekawe i Elsa nie chciała rujnować wysiłków księżniczki włożonych w to działanie. - Myślałam o małej przejażdżce poza miasto.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł - Elsa upiła kolejny łyk wina, kończąc obiad na tyle szybko na ile pozwalała jej królewska godność.

Kai wziął w końcu od niej pusty talerz, po czym królowa z zadowoleniem w końcu przyciągnęła talerzyk z ciastem. Obecność jej ulubionego wypieku wydała się dość podejrzana w połączeniu z ukrytymi motywami Anny, ale, hej, była w końcu królową, czyż nie? Mogła sobie pozwolić na słodkie przyjemności po dniu urzędowania z Radą Królewską i dokumentami.

Poza tym, to czekolada. W Arendelle nikt nie mógł stanąć pomiędzy królową a czekoladą, to była jej prerogatywa.

\- Pamiętaj o wzięciu strażnika - Elsa kontynuowała z lekkim roztargnieniem, na moment oddając się czekoladowej rozkoszy. - Od momentu koronacji jesteś oficjalną następczynią tronu. Nie powinnaś przebywać poza Arendelle sama, wiesz o tym.

\- Okolica jest bezpieczna, siostrzyczko - Anna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nieco niechętnie spożywając posiłek. - Ale oczywiście masz rację, czyjeś towarzystwo poza murami nie jest złe. A kto zapewnie mi większe bezpieczeństwo niż Kristoff?

Więc o to chodziło. Wspólna wycieczka z Kristoffem.

Elsa osobiście nie widziała nic złego we wspólnym spędzaniu czasu tej dwójki. Tylko po co te subtelne podchody, przecież często spędzali razem popołudnia?

\- T-tak, okolica jest bardzo spokojna - Kristoff na chwilę zaczął się jąkać, czując na sobie pełną uwagę Elsy. Nie wiedziała, czy czuć się tym zawstydzona czy trochę zadowolona. - Swoją drogą, Oaken chciał zobaczyć się z Anną. Wspominał coś o paru prezentach dla królowej i księżniczki Arendelle oraz o małej dostawie marchewek dla Svena.

\- Oaken? - Elsa starała się przypomnieć o kogo chodziło. Nie znała każdego przedsiębiorcy w państwie, było to niewykonalne nawet dla kogoś z jej pamięcią, ale już kiedyś słyszała to imię. - Prowadzi nieduży sklep poza granicami miasta, dobrze pamiętam?

\- Zgadza się - Anna potwierdziła ochoczo, zazdrośnie patrząc na kawałek ciasta konsumowany przez Elsę. - Ten sam. Mieszka niedaleko Lodowego Wierchu. Niedawno wraz z grupą mężczyzn przegonili wilki z tamtego terytorium, okolica jest bezpieczna. Dlatego myślałam o małej, kilkudniowej wycieczce w tamte rejony... Oczywiście za twoją zgodą, siostrzyczko.

Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane z ogromnym nakładem nadziei, prośby i zamaskowanej rozpaczy. Anna doskonale wiedziała, że ma specjalne względy u Elsy, niemal zawsze w specjalnych przypadkach korzystając z powyższego sposobu na przekonanie jej do czegoś. Na nieszczęście Elsy, to była działająca metoda. Młoda królowa Arendelle czuła się winna ostatnim wydarzeniom, dodatkowo cały czas była złakniona bliskości siostry. Anna starała się nie nadużywać swojej władzy nad blondynką, ale to był jeden z tych wyjątkowych momentów, gdy zgłaszała swoje pragnienie i ufnie wierzyła w to, że Elsa przynajmniej przemyśli ten pomysł.

Elsa sama nie wiedziała co myśleć. Jej zdroworozsądkowa natura od razu zawetowała ten projekt - młodzi byli parą dopiero od dwóch miesięcy, puszczenie ich tylko we dwoje ot tak było nie tylko nieodpowiedzialne, ale i mogło rozpocząć lawinę plotek. Mimo wszystko Elsa jako głowa rodziny nie mogła pozwolić na ciche szepty dotyczące następczyni tronu i jej chłopaka, samych, na kilkudniowym wyjeździe. _N'est pas une option,_ jak to powiedział z oburzeniem francuski dygnitarz obecny na pierwszej rozprawie Hansa, gdy obrońca początkowo apelował o uwolnienie zdradzieckiego księcia.

Inną sprawą było oczywiście bezpieczeństwo. Anna była na chwilę obecną jedyną następczynią Elsy, gdyby coś się jej stało... Nie, Elsa ot tak nie mogła zgodzić się na tę eskapadę.

Z drugiej strony nie mogła ot tak odmówić tej prośbie. Bądź co bądź, Anna i Kristoff jej pomogli. Mimo tylu lat izolacji Anna nie odtrąciła jej, ciągle kochała Elsę całym swoim gorącym sercem. Ich przygoda z Hansem nadała jej trochę dojrzałości (ale tylko trochę, mimo wszystko Anna nadal była, cóż... Anną). Kristoff zdawał się być odpowiedzialnym młodym człowiekiem, zaś Kai musiał chociaż minimalnie tolerować ten plan, o czym świadczyło ukradkowe przemycenie ciasta pod czujnym okiem Gerdy.

Oni wszyscy wierzyli, że jako zarówno siostra, jak i królowa przemyśli na spokojnie ten pomysł i wyda sprawiedliwą decyzję z pożytkiem dla wszystkich.

_Anno... Ty cwana bestio._

\- Rozumiem - Elsa z pozoru neutralnie skinęła głową, czujnie wpatrując się w twarze swoich towarzyszy. Anna patrzyła na nią ufnie, Kristoff z lekkim przerażeniem. Kusiło ją by wzmocnić intensywność spojrzenia, mało kto miał wtedy odwagę patrzeć jej w oczy, ale porzuciła ten zamysł. I bez tego Kristoff czuł do niej duży respekt.

\- Dziękuję za przedstawienie mi waszej oferty - zaczęła poważnie, niemal krzywiąc się w tym samym momencie; musiało to brzmieć bardzo pompatycznie w tej sytuacji, więc załagodziła manieryzm swojej wypowiedzi delikatnym uśmiechem. - Dajcie mi trochę czasu, abym mogła się nad tym zastanowić. Mimo wszystko, jesteśmy jedynymi przedstawicielkami domu Arendelle, więc rozumiecie, że tego typu wyprawy nie mogą być pozytywnie rozpatrzone ot tak. Kilkudniowe wyjazdy, nawet w obrębie naszego państwa, są o wiele poważniejsze niż anonimowe eskapady w murach miasta, droga siostro.

\- A niech to! - z ust Anny wyrwał się nieoczekiwany jęk zaskoczenia.

Rudowłosa natychmiast zakryła usta w przerażeniu, boleśnie świadoma tego, że Elsa cały czas wiedziała o jej dyskretnych wypadach na miasto. Kristoff wyglądał tak, jakby chciał schować twarz w dłoniach, zaś Kai ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w Annę.

Ktoś tu nie dostanie ciasta czekoladowego w tym tygodniu i to nie będzie Elsa.

\- Wiedziałaś?! - Anna nie ukrywała zdziwienia i podziwu jednocześnie. - Starałam się korzystać z przejść w zamku, byłam naprawdę dyskretna, nikt mnie nie poznał poza murami zamku ani nie widział tutaj... Jak, skąd...?

\- Anno, jestem królową - Elsa zabrzmiała tak, jakby jej wszechwiedza była czymś oczywistym. Bo w pewnym sensie tak było. - To jedno z moich zadań, wiedzieć co się dzieje w królestwie. Ponieważ dodatkowo jestem twoją starszą siostrą i niejako opiekunem prawnym, oczywistym jest założenie tego, że wiem o aktywności tego typu w twoim wykonaniu.

Alea iacta est, Elsa pomyślała mimowolnie przypominając sobie podstawy łaciny.

\- Zabrzmiało to tak, jakbyś wysłała za mną jakiegoś szpiega - Anna zauważyła z niezręcznym śmiechem, mimo to w jej głosie przebijało lekkie zadowolenie. Widać duma z tego, że była obiektem czujnej opieki Elsy musiała przeważyć nad poczuciem wstydu z powodu złapania jej na gorącym uczynku.

\- Nie do końca - Elsa pokręciła głową, maskując pełen miłości uśmiech do siostry. To mogło być odebrane jako słabość i dać przyzwolenie na kolejne pomysły Anny za plecami Elsy. - Jesteś młodą, dzielną kobietą, która chce poznać świat, doskonale to rozumiem. W końcu tyle lat byłyśmy tutaj zamknięte... - miała nadzieję, że nie było goryczy w jej głosie.

Elsa ciepło spojrzała na Annę i Kristoffa, gestem pokazując Kaiowi, by przyniósł więcej ciasta. Ciasto jest dobre, zwłaszcza przy tak osobistych wyznaniach. I dość bolesnych. Kai niemal niezauważalnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, dając im więcej prywatności.

\- Mimo wszystko nadal martwię się o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się z Hansem... i ze mną.

\- Elsa... - Anna zaczęła łagodnie, zapewne dostrzegając błysk umartwienia w oczach królowej. Anna mogła wybaczyć Elsie, ale Elsa cały czas starała się uwierzyć w to, że zasłużyła na to przebaczenie.

\- Daj mi dokończyć - Elsa miękko, ale i z pewnym zdecydowaniem podniosła dłoń w rękawiczce na znak, że chce kontynuować. Poczuła, że temperatura w jadalni trochę opadła, więc szybko skupiła się na wytłumieniu swoich mocy. - Tu nawet nie chodzi o to, że jesteś moją jedyną następczynią. Przede wszystkim jesteś moją siostrą. Naprawdę zależy mi na twoim bezpieczeństwie, chcę cię chronić... Gdy usłyszałam, że wędrujesz po mieście incognito nie chciałam ci odbierać autonomii czy stawiać ciągłe zakazy. Ufam ci, wiesz? Dlatego poleciłam najbardziej zaufanym strażnikom by cię pilnowali z daleka i w razie kłopotów ruszyli na pomoc, to wszystko.

Elsa z nietypową dla siebie nieśmiałością zdradziła swoje motywy Annie i Kristoffowi, oczekując na reakcję. Oczywiście, jako królowa oraz autorytet dla swojej siostry mogła wprowadzić ograniczenia dotyczące tych wycieczek, ale po co? Anna może i była księżniczką, ale była też wolnym duchem, którego Elsa nie chciała bezdusznie ograniczać. W końcu, wiedziała, jak to jest - życie pełne zakazów, ograniczeń, obowiązków. Nie chciała tego fundować Annie. Poza tym, Anna była w niektórych kwestiach uparta i przekorna. Nie było pewności, czy po wszystkim nie szukałaby sposobu na obejście przeszkód.

Zasada brzytwy Ockhama, nie ma co niepotrzebnie komplikować sprawy.

\- Ja... cóż, nie wiem, co powiedzieć - owa deklaracja brzmiała wręcz nienaturalnie w ustach zazwyczaj wygadanej Anny. Za to Kristoff na sekundę utracił swoją bojaźliwość na rzecz spokojnego zrozumienia.

Akurat on jak najbardziej był w stanie zrozumieć co kierowało Elsą. W sumie, wiele ich łączyło - miłość do Anny (no, może "miłość" u Kristoffa to za dużo powiedziane, ale były u niego widoczne pewne uczucia względem młodszej dziewczyny), troska o rodzinę połączona z pewnym poczuciem obowiązku... Każde z nich zdawało się mieć pewną rolę do spełnienia, z której wywiązywali się jak najlepiej - ona jako królowa, on jako sumienny dostawca lodu. Dzieliło ich tak wiele, ale jednocześnie byli tak podobni.

\- Cóż... Troszczymy się o tych, których kochamy, co nie? - Kristoff uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przełamując swoje widoczne obawy i wdając się w dyskusję. - Macie tylko siebie, dziewczyny. Na swój sposób każda z was dba o tę drugą, obie staracie się robić to, co najlepsze. To jest niesamowite i bardzo inspirujące.

W tym momencie zapas odwagi Kristoffa musiał ulec wyczerpaniu, bowiem nagle ze zgrozą zarejestrował swoją dłoń nieco niezdarnie poklepującą dłoń Elsy w błękitnej rękawiczce.

\- Eeee, miałem na myśli... Wasza Wysokość! To znaczy Elso, ekhem... No gdzie jest to ciasto, Kai już powinien tu być!

Anna i Elsa spojrzały na siebie jednocześnie. Nagła niezręczność Kristoffa przełamała powagę chwili w pozytywnym znaczeniu. Elsa poczuła dziwną lekkość w okolicy klatki piersiowej, kiedy w końcu mogła zrzucić z siebie chociaż część ciężaru, który od tak dawna ciążył na jej piersi... Po tylu latach w końcu mogła spędzać czas z Anną bez strachu czy ograniczeń, mając dodatkowo Kristoffa u ich boku.

Zamierzała z tego skorzystać.

Siostra i przyjaciel. Właściwie siostra i jej chłopak, ale Elsa nie wgłębiała się chwilowo w techniczne szczegóły. Liczyło się to, że byli razem, miała przemyśleć kwestię wyjazdu jej siostry z Kristoffem, zaś Kai w końcu doniósł resztę ciasta czekoladowego, cudem unikając wszechobecnego wzroku Gerdy.

Elsa uśmiechnęła się ciepło, biorąc dłonie Anny i zaskoczonego Kristoffa w swoje, nadal w rękawiczkach. Dziura w jej piersi minimalnie się zasklepiła.


	2. Niewypowiedziane wątpliwości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coś na zachętę, kolejny rozdział ;) zbliżony rozmiarem do pierwszego. Następny jest dłuższy, przez co czeka mnie trochę pracy z edycją i przepisywaniem na komputer.  
Jeżeli podoba Ci się moja dotychczasowa praca, względnie uważasz, że warto coś zmienić - proszę, daj znać w komentarzu ;)  
Udanej lektury!

\- Powinniśmy poruszyć kwestie dotyczące bezpieczeństwa. Doszły mnie słuchy odnośnie małej grupy bandytów widzianej od strony Corony. Nie jest to silna grupa, więc warto wysłać patrole w celu złapania tych rabusiów. Jakie jest twoje zdanie, Wasza Wysokość?

\- Ekhm... - Anna zamruczała coś przez sen, tkwiąc w płytkiej drzemce. Niebezpiecznie zaczęła przechylać cię ku ziemi, lada moment boleśnie zderzając się z rzeczywistością. - Mhm!

Znikąd pojawił się męski łokieć pod jej żebrem, dość gwałtownie przywracając ją do świata żywych. Anna niezgrabnie uratowała się przed widowiskowym upadkiem na twarz, patrząc z niemym wyrzutem na stojącego obok niej Kaia. Kai zdawał się nic sobie nie robić z jej niezadowolenia, cały czas mając tę samą drewnianą minę.

\- Doskonały pomysł, lordzie Johansen - Elsa z niewymuszoną godnością skinęła głową na znak zgody, na szczęście nie słysząc wraz z Radą niezadowolonego skrzeku Anny. Dzięki ci Boże za zdecydowany bas Johansena który ją zagłuszył. - Możemy wysłać dwa oddziały w celu zasięgnięcia informacji i pochwycenia owej grupy przestępczej. W miarę możliwości proszę to rozwiązać bez rozlewu krwi.

Anna szybko wyprostowała się na wygodnym, mahoniowym krześle obitym czerwonym aksamitem, mając nadzieję, że nie przespała za dużo spotkania. Dzisiaj Elsa miała kolejne posiedzenie swojej Rady Królewskiej, zaś rudowłosa nieoczekiwanie zaproponowała uczestnictwo w roli obserwatora. Jej siostra, po początkowym zaskoczeniu, zdawała się być pozytywnie nastawiona do tego pomysłu, tak więc od godziny Anna siedziała niemal niewidocznie w kącie pokoju dowodzenia, jak czasami nazywała salę obrad Rady.

Oczywiście, Arendelle było monarchią absolutną i Elsa w związku z tym miała niemal nieograniczoną władzę, ale - tak samo, jak ojciec - blondynka uważała za wskazane posiadać zaufanych doradców, którzy powiadamiali ją o sprawach państwowych i służyli pomocą. Elsa sama kiedyś jej powiedziała, że nie chciała, by jej władza miała typowo despotyczny charakter, poza tym dzięki temu nie była aż tak przytłoczona obowiązkami. W kwestii rządzenia królestwem Elsa była nie tylko skuteczna i inteligentna, ale również posiadała pewien pierwiastek pokory i zmysłu dyplomatycznego, z gracją lawirując w meandrach polityki, ekonomii czy dworskiej etykiety.

Była doskonałą królową i Anna nie wstydziła się przyznać do tego, że bardzo ją podziwiała.

Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się z dumą, dyskretnie obserwując Elsę. Uwielbiała patrzeć na nią gdy ta była w trakcie swoich królewskich obowiązków. Nie, żeby Anna jakoś specjalnie przypatrywała się Elsie, to by było zdecydowanie dziwne - Elsa po prostu miała w sobie coś, co automatycznie przyciągało uwagę ludzi na nią. Tu nawet nie chodziło o wysublimowane piękno nadające jej niemal eteryczną aurę, o srebrzysto-złote loki kontrastujące z wyrazistymi, niebieskimi oczami nadającymi jej wygląd aniołów z witraży archikatedry, po prostu... Cóż, Elsa była bezapelacyjnym kamieniem koronnym Arendelle. Jej arystokratyczna prezencja cechująca się powagą, dobrym smakiem, nieskończoną świeżością... Elsa była nie tyle przykładem królowej idealnej, co wręcz dowodem na to, że piękno, inteligencja, duże umiejętności i niewymuszona elegancja mogą co kilka pokoleń unaocznić się skoncentrowaną dawką tych cech w jednej osobie. To był pokaz tego, jak potężna mogła być umiejętnie przekazywana genetyka połączona z maksymalizacją zalet i zwalczaniem wad.

To wszystko brzmiało bardzo nadęcie, sztucznie i niepokojąco, ale jednocześnie dość trafnie pokazywało ewenement Elsy. Elsa nie była regułą, a raczej wyjątkiem - dawno bowiem w historii Arendelle nie pojawił się na tronie ktoś tak charyzmatyczny mimo pewnej niepewności. Ta niepewność sprawiała, że w całym tym morzu peanów i zalet Elsa była jednocześnie po prostu ludzka. Miała swoje wątpliwości i rozterki, przez co nie była piękną lalką. Ona była człowiekiem.

Anna była z niej naprawdę dumna.

Nic dziwnego, że jej siostra miała tylu zalotników. Podobno dzisiaj przyszedł nowy list, tym razem z okolic Wysp Brytyjskich... Tak po cichu powiedział Annie zawsze czujny Kai tuż przed spotkaniem z Radą.

Ciekawe, czy Elsa znowu go odrzuci. A może powie tak jednemu z konkurentów do jej ręki?

Jej siostra była młoda. Całkowicie niezależna. Posiadała władzę absolutną której wielu mogło jej pozazdrościć. Również jako królowa posiadała większą autonomię niż większość władców, bądź co bądź moce w dużej mierze gwarantowały jej bezpieczeństwo. Arendelle jako państwo było bogate i potężne, ich rodowód sięgał bardzo daleko wstecz, prestiż ich rodu był niepodważalny - nic dziwnego, że od momentu koronacji Elsa była zasypywana ofertami matrymonialnymi. Jako partia obecnie była prawdopodobnie najlepszym kąskiem na europejskim stole przekąsek koneksyjnych.

Elsa w tym momencie posiadała ogromne możliwości, nawet niedoświadczona w naukach politycznych Anna zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Zarówno jej pozycja, jak i status osoby wolnej sprawiały, że była ona niemal przytłoczona ofertami, wpływami, pochlebstwami. Baronetowie, hrabiowie, a także lordowie czy książęta, każdy patrzył na władczynię Arendelle jak na kawałek apetycznego tortu.

W tym momencie Anna poczuła się trochę chora. Nie podobał jej się ten wyścig szczurów mający na celu zdobycie ręki Elsy. Wielcy, nadęci panowie piszący pompatyczne słowa na drogich papeteriach, wykrochmalone koszule, na które agresywnie pachnąca woda kolońska wylewana była aż do przesady, pozłacane miecze u pasa, z których większość nie potrafiła zrobić jakiegokolwiek użytku... Zarozumiały, sztuczny świat, w którym Elsa czuła się jak ryba w wodzie - albo raczej lwica na sawannie. Elsa pozornie mogła wyglądać jak zdobycz, ale tak naprawdę była wyrafinowanym drapieżnikiem, o czym świadczył chociażby fakt całkowitej dyskredytacji Hansa na całym kontynencie.

Elsa była zła po tym, co się wydarzyło. Chociaż, w sumie "zła" to lekkie niedopowiedzenie - ona była wściekła. _Cholernie wściekła_. Na Hansa oraz na siebie. Anna wybaczyła jej od razu, w końcu ona również przyłożyła rękę do sytuacji sprzed dwóch miesięcy, ale Hans to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Królowa Arendelle z lodowatym spokojem (lodowatym, heh) wyczytała winy młodego, zdradzieckiego księcia, po czym początkowo nie wahała się dać embarga na Południowe Wyspy.

Powstrzymał ją wtedy lord Johansen, który słusznie zauważył, że dla ich sąsiada to mógł być wyrok; Nasturia nie była aż tak potężna i jej gospodarka opierała się w dużej mierze na szlakach handlowych z Arendelle. Elsa w jednej sekundzie mogła sprawić, że w najgorszym wypadku Południowe Wyspy staną się bankrutem.

Mimo wszystko Elsa nie chciała karać całego królestwa z powodu występków jednego, nic nie znaczącego księcia - dla niej to było coś osobistego, poza tym nie mogła wylewać swojej złości na niewinne osoby. Jak to niedawno powiedziała Annie, kiedy to we dwie piły leniwie czekoladę w sypialni młodej królowej, Hans podniósł rękę na jej jedyną, ukochaną siostrę, a dla Elsy chronienie jej było wręcz sprawą honoru. Elsa nie chciała puścić płazem Hansowi tego, co się stało. Mogła wybaczyć zdradę Arendelle, ale nie miała zamiaru ignorować zamachu na Annę.

Jej z pozoru niewinne posunięcia okazały się nadzwyczaj skuteczne - w tej chwili król Wysp Południowych błagał o przebaczenie, o wiele surowiej obserwując poczynania swoich pozostałych synów. Hans był ubezwłasnowolniony i czekał na wyrok. W pewnym momencie oskarżyciel optował za karą śmierci, do czego z przychylnością miał też przymierzać się sędzia (w końcu mnóstwo osób potwierdziło próbę morderstwa Elsy i Anny oraz zamach stanu, zaś dygnitarz francuski wydawał się być szczególnie oburzony zachowaniem Hansa), ale tutaj do akcji wkroczyła właśnie Elsa - niczym wytrawny gracz cierpliwie czekała na rozpoczęcie gry, po czym niemal z marszu wygrała partię oficjalnie ofiarowując akt łaski Hansowi. W oczach wszystkich Hans został ośmieszony i zrównany z ziemią, co było równoznaczne z niepisanym opuszczeniem wszystkich kręgów towarzyskich, zaś królowa Arendelle zyskała sympatię i dodatkowy szacunek. Poddani uważali ją za sprawiedliwą i niepoddającą się osobistym uprzedzeniom, zaś możni dostrzegli nieustępliwość, z jaką Elsa zyskała politycznie w okolicy. Nagle każdy stał się boleśnie świadomy wpływów Arendelle chociażby w pożyczkach czy udziałach.

Pewnie to było jednym z czynników sprawiających, że Elsa stała się tak popularna i atrakcyjna.

\- Dziękuję wszystkim za dzisiejsze spotkanie - Anna usłyszała pewny głos Elsy. Spotkanie musiało się właśnie skończyć, czego Anna nie zauważyła w swoim zamyśleniu. Dobrze, że miała obok siebie Kaia, który pilnował ją przed kolejnym ewentualnym impaktem. - Życzę wszystkim udanego dnia.

\- Dziękujemy i nawzajem, Wasza Wysokość - odparł sympatycznie lord Johansen, odsuwając się od dużego, luksusowego dębowego stołu i zmierzając pewnie ku wyjściu.

Anna lubiła lorda Johansena. W chwili śmierci ich rodziców to on przewodził Radzie jako regent, stając się dużym wsparciem dla obu sióstr i przygotowując Elsę do koronacji. To on wprowadził niepełnoletnią Elsę do Rady najpierw wraz z ich ojcem, potem samotnie. Dawał on Elsie nauki polityczne, wprowadzał w świat ksiąg rachunkowych, obligacji, rynku światowego. Również to on z wyraźną przyjemnością służył odpowiedzią Annie, gdy ta była ciekawa niektórych mechanizmów gospodarki. Anna chciała posiadać chociaż część wiedzy Elsy, zaś Johansen chętnie udzielał jej czasami lekcji. Nie była to edukacja tak intensywna jak u jej starszej siostry, ale mimo to Anna cieszyła się, że nie była całkowitą ignorantką w sprawach państwowych. Johansenowie byli rodem bogatym, wpływowym i bardzo związanym z rodem królewskim, zaś ich dzieci miały zaszczyt w dzieciństwie spędzać czas z księżniczkami.

Kurt i Lisa, Anna przypomniała sobie jak przez mgłę, tuż przed ich izolacją. Kurt był dość dystyngowany już jako chłopiec, najstarszy z ich czwórki, za to jego siostra miała o wiele bardziej otwarty charakter. Niemal z marszu stała się swego rodzaju strażnikiem Elsy i Anny, chociaż była o rok młodsza od obecnie panującej królowej. Kiedy Elsa przypadkowo zestrzeliła w sali balowej zbroję swoją mocą, Lisa nie tylko nie była przestraszona manifestacją lodowej potęgi blondynki, co wręcz dochowała tajemnicy i wzięła cała winę na siebie, zbierając niezasłużone niezadowolenie Kaia. Elsa zdawała się być wtedy pod dużym wrażeniem tego poświęcenia, o dziwo ten pogląd podzielał również ich ojciec, król Agnarr - młoda lady Johansen jako jedyna miała potem możliwość spędzania czasu z siostrami po zamknięciu zamku, chociaż oczywiście było do tego o wiele mniej okazji. To były jedne z niewielu momentów, gdy Anna mogła się z kim bawić, zaś Elsa miała na twarzy prawdziwy uśmiech.

Sporo się jednak zmieniło od tego czasu, Kurt założył rodzinę i szykował się do przejęcia spuścizny rodu Johansen, zaś Lisa wyjechała w celach edukacyjnych. W tym względzie lord Johansen był bardzo postępowy i jego dzieci otrzymały takie samo wykształcenie. Mimo tego, że była kobietą, Lisa mogła bezproblemowo stanąć na czele rodu, tak jak Elsa.

I jak tu się dziwić, że Anna tak bardzo lubiła lorda Johansena?

\- Księżniczko Anno - Johansen na pożegnanie ukłonił się jej lekko z delikatnym uśmiechem. Anna odwzajemniła uśmiech. To było o wiele łatwiejsze niż w przypadku pożegnania lorda Nordhagena, który był niezaprzeczalnie wierny, ale i dość zrzędliwy.

\- Księżniczko - Nordhagen mruknął w swoim zwyczaju, nieco kompulsywnie poprawiając guziki przy fioletowej, misternie wyszywanej złotą nicią kamizelce.

Sala po chwili była prawie pusta, lordowie już wyszli, zaś Kai podążył za nimi, zostawiając obie siostry same.

\- I jak ci się podobało? - Elsa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Anny, jej oczy emanowały niesamowitą łagodnością. - Wiem, że to może być dość przytłaczające. Nie myśl, że przegapiłam twój sen, droga siostro.

\- Ehem... - Anna miała na tyle przyzwoitości, by z lekkim zawstydzeniem odchrząknąć. - To było niezamierzone. Poza końcówką byłam cały czas na bieżąco ze spotkaniem!

\- To jak wrażenia? - Elsa usiadła u szczytu stołu, mając pod sobą luksusowe, eleganckie krzesło. Jej miejsce już samym wyglądem miało sugerować, że osoba na nim posiada pełnię władzy w tym pomieszczeniu i jest jednostką nadrzędną. Dłoń Elsy, ubrana standardowo w rękawiczkę, wskazała na miejsce obok siebie, gdzie wcześniej siedział Johansen.

Annie nie trzeba było nic więcej mówić - szybko ruszyła do stołu, niemal potykając się o ręcznie tkany dywan sprowadzony przez ojca z Bliskiego Wschodu. Elsa zachichotała widząc pokaz jej niezdarności.

\- Na dłuższą metę to dość męczące - Anna zaczęła ostrożnie, nie chcąc mówić wprost, że nie rozumiała wszystkiego i strasznie się nudziła. Z pewnością przemilczy fakt mimowolnego wpatrywania się w czuprynę Nordhagena i rozmyślania nad tym, czy była ona farbowana, czy też nie. - Ale raz na jakiś czas warto posłuchać, czy mają coś nowego do powiedzenia. Zawsze tak jest?

\- To jest jak loteria, nigdy nie wiesz co cię czeka - Elsa bez skrępowania zaczęła się rozciągać na swoim miejscu, z jękiem ulgi wyciągając ramiona. Nie było tu nikogo poza nimi dwoma, więc mogła bez przeszkód wyeksponować przy tym swoją, cóż, obiektywnie rzecz ujmując całkiem atrakcyjną klatkę piersiową osłoniętą w tej chwili fioletowo-zieloną sukienką. - Dzisiaj było dość spokojnie. Ostatnim razem rozmawialiśmy o zwiększeniu nakładów finansowych na naszą marynarkę wojenną. Każdy uznał to za dobre posunięcie, ale gdy doszło do ustalenia kwoty w budżecie na ten cel, zaczął się istny armagedon.

\- Brzmi trochę jak kłótnia dzieci - Anna uśmiechnęła się szerzej, wyobrażając sobie niewzruszoną Elsę besztającą lordów jak niegrzeczne dzieciaki.

\- Muszę się z tym zgodzić - jej siostra uśmiechnęła się nieco kwaśno. - Przynajmniej nie ma tu pewnej rutyny. Dobry władca musi charakteryzować się elastycznością i być gotowym na każdą sytuację.

\- Wyobrażam to sobie - Anna oparła z ciekawością podbródek na dłoni, ciesząc się w duchu rozluźnioną pozą Elsy. Ciężko pracowała i zasłużyła na chwilę wytchnienia. - Na szczęście lord Johansen tutaj jest. Masz dzisiaj jeszcze jakieś plany?

\- Raczej nie - Elsa usiadła z typową dla siebie godnością, prezentując nienaganną sylwetkę godną władcy. Jeżeli to nie był talent, to Anna nie miała pojęcia czym to było, taka wrodzona zdolność do perfekcjonizmu nawet w siedzeniu. - Dokończyłam dokumenty, przejrzałam korespondencję. Nie było nic godnego uwagi.

\- Ach tak, korespondencja! - Anna z tajemniczym uśmiechem wyprostowała się w nagłym pokazie entuzjazmu. - To kto był dzisiaj? Który z tych wszystkich pawi?

\- Pawi?

\- Zalotnik - rudowłosa prawie zaśmiała się, widząc przez sekundę zdegustowaną minę u siostry, zastąpioną cichym westchnieniem. - Wiem, że przybył kolejny list. Kto tym razem chciał się podlizać?

\- Hrabia Surrey z synem - Elsa nie wyglądała na zachwyconą kolejnym listem. - Oczywiście nie pisze tego wprost, ale z reguły chęć zaciśnięcia stosunków w takiej sytuacji jest dość jednoznaczna.

\- Niech zgadnę, stosunki zakończone stosunkiem?

\- Anno! - Elsa wyglądała na oburzoną i obrzydzoną jednocześnie tym bezpośrednim stwierdzeniem. - Nie musiałaś tego mówić tak otwarcie.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj same, poza tym obie jesteśmy dorosłe - Anna nieco złośliwie wyszczerzyła zęby. Rozmowa stała się nagle o wiele ciekawsza. - Czyżbyś nie wiedziała jak wygląda stosunek seksualny?

\- Wiem czym jest stosunek seksualny! - Elsa warknęła nieco głośniej, jej policzki zaczęły nabierać rumieńca. Jak na osobę tak obytą w świecie i wykształconą królowa Arendelle w niektórych sprawach była dość zamknięta. - Zaskakuje mnie za to łatwość, z jaką przychodzi ci rozmowa na te tematy. Powinnam o czymś wiedzieć?

\- Biblioteka zamkowa posiada wiele różnych książek - Anna wzruszyła ramionami tak, jakby tematem ich aktualnej dysputy była cena marchwi w tym sezonie. - Lepiej dokształcić się w tych sprawach by potem nie mieć przykrej niespodzianki czy coś... Poza tym, cóż... - Anna odkaszlnęła w nagłym przypływie zawstydzenia. - Sama wiesz... Gdy stałam się kobietą, miałam rozmowę z królewskim lekarzem. I potem z matką. O... wiesz, o wszystkim. Najbardziej upokarzające pół godziny w moim życiu.

\- Wiem... - Elsa zdawała się być tak samo zawstydzona jak Anna, co było dość pocieszające. Rumieniec na królewskiej twarzy zaczął sięgać szyi. - Miałam to samo. Wtedy moja moc bardzo mocno urosła, może przez zmiany w moim organizmie, nie mam pojęcia.

\- Pamiętam urywki z tego momentu - Anna zaśmiała się z ulgą.

Owszem, obie były kobietami i przechodziły przez to samo, ale rozmowa z kimkolwiek o tych sprawach nadal była dla Anny dość niezręczna. I tak czuła, że niedługo będzie musiała porozmawiać z kimś o swoim związku z Kristoffem, zaś Elsa zdawała się być jedynym słusznym wyborem. Fakt, może nie była doświadczona w tych sprawach - obie nie były - ale mogła pomóc jej radą. To, że była gotowa na wysłuchanie jej wątpliwości też było dużym atutem. Elsa nie oceniała, do tego zdawała się szanować Kristoffa.

\- Dość szybko dorastałaś - Anna kontynuowała z większym spokojem. - Matka wspominała, że często musiała wzywać krawca by wykonać dla ciebie nowe sukienki.

Kobieca figura Elsy była dowodem na to, jak często jej sukienki potrzebowały przeróbek. Elsa od zawsze była szczupła, miała szerokie biodra i spore piersi, więc jej garderoba wymieniana była dość regularnie. Annę, ku jej jednoczesnemu zadowoleniu i niezadowoleniu, natura aż tak hojnie nie obdarzyła, ten tego, _walorami_ \- była nieco chudsza, atrakcyjna w ten dziewczęcy sposób, przez co nie musiała stać tyle godzin na przymiarkach. Lekko zazdrościła Elsie figury, ale nadal była zadowolona ze swojego ciała.

Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przyłapywała Kristoffa ukradkiem wpatrującego się w jej pośladki.

\- Nie aż tak często - Elsa nieśmiało zaoponowała, przerzucając przez ramię swój warkocz. Było widać, że chciała go rozplątać, ale zapewne poczeka z tym do kolacji.

\- Ależ tak - Anna zaśmiała się, przybierając chytry wyraz twarzy. Widziała, jak jej siostra przewróciła oczami w odpowiedzi. - Cóż, nie widziałyśmy się wtedy za często, ale widziałam cię na niektórych obowiązkowych spotkaniach, no i zza okna... Te chwile, gdy spotykałyśmy się z niektórymi dygnitarzami, chociaż to było tak rzadkie... - Anna na moment przerwała, czując lekkie przygnębienie. Tamte wspomnienia nadal były dość bolesne, była wtedy tak spragniona obecności swojej siostry, tak bardzo za nią tęskniła... Odrzuciła te myśli, nie chcąc popsuć atmosfery ich obecnego spotkania. - Mniejsza. Ważne, że wtedy przykuwałaś uwagę na tyle, by wszyscy chłopcy odwracali się za tobą. Pamiętasz syna lorda Johansena? Cały czas chciał cię zabrać na spacer. Albo ten młody baronet z Corony, zagapił się na ciebie i wpadł do fontanny podczas...

\- Tak, pamiętam - Elsa dość ostro ucięła jej wypowiedź.

Jej sylwetka sugerowała, że czuła się w tym momencie bardzo niezręcznie - prawa dłoń mocno zaciśnięta, kamienne rysy twarzy, sztywny kręgosłup i zimny blask oczu. Anna znała swoją siostrę na tyle, by zauważyć jej chłodny dyskomfort. Elsie bardzo nie podobał się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ich rozmowa, ciekawe dlaczego?

Nie chciała wspominać tych lat, kiedy były od siebie odseparowane? Albo rozmowy dotyczące randek były dla niej niezręczne? A może... Może Elsa z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała rozmawiać o chłopcach? To by tłumaczyło jej reakcję na listy od konkurentów do jej ręki...

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - ton Elsy stał się niemal obronny, zaś wzrok powędrował na stół.

To było coś nowego. Elsa nigdy nie zmieniała tematu, nigdy nie uchylała się od rozmowy bez powodu. Z jej wrodzoną elokwencją potrafiła wybrnąć z każdej dyskusji, przez co nie bała się nawet cięższej tematyki. Anna miała wrażenie, że poza wydarzeniami w lipcu chyba pierwszy raz widziała siostrę w takim stanie - Elsa wyraźnie coś ukrywała. Nigdy ot tak nie poddawała się tak szybko, chyba że coś naprawdę ją męczyło. Królowa Arendelle zdecydowanie miała jakiś większy sekret.

\- Elsa... - Anna o wiele łagodniej zwróciła się do siostry. Powoli zbliżyła swoją dłoń do delikatnych palców Elsy zakrytych miękkim jedwabiem, wszystko z wyczuciem. Czuła się tak, jakby miała przed sobą spłoszonego ptaka, który usilnie starał się wyrwać z klatki. - Elsa, spójrz na mnie. Proszę?

Jakby ze strachem Elsa powoli podniosła wzrok, nieco płochliwie patrząc Annie w oczy. _To zdecydowanie coś nowego_, pomyślała z zadumą Anna. Jej siostra, jej potężna, mądra, piękna siostra wydawała się teraz tak krucha, że Anna z największą delikatnością objęła jej dłoń, niczym cenne dzieło sztuki.

\- Ja... - Elsa zaczęła z trudem, zapewne nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Anna uśmiechnęła się ciepło, cierpliwie czekając aż blondynka uporządkuje swoje myśli.

Po chwili Elsa nieco drżącą ręką odpowiedziała na dotyk Anny, przeplatając z nią swoje palce. Może to niewiele, ale dla Anny oznaczało to spory sukces. To był znak, że pomimo wyraźnej obawy Elsa czuła się z nią bezpiecznie.

\- To dość... trudne dla mnie - Elsa kontynuowała, jej głos lekko się załamał. Młoda królowa cicho odchrząknęła, po czym odezwała się nieco silniej. - Boję się, Anno. Chcę o tym porozmawiać z tobą, ale po prostu... Nie wiem, nie zrozumiałam tego do końca. To jest coś, co towarzyszy mi wiele lat i mimo to nadal do końca nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć.

Elsa nieco nerwowo sięgnęła wolną ręką po szklankę z wodą, biorąc solidny łyk. Anna zauważyła szron na szkle i delikatny chłód w pomieszczeniu.

\- Czy chodzi o moce? - Anna zaczęła ostrożnie, uspokajająco gładząc kciukiem kostki dłoni Elsy. - Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie, to nie dotyczy moich umiejętności - Elsa przekręciła głową, w końcu opanowując drżenie palców. - To coś bardziej... osobistego.

\- Rozumiem - Anna skinęła głową z wyrozumiałością, przesuwając krzesło bliżej miejsca królowej. - Nie spiesz się z tym. Pamiętaj, jesteś moją siostrą i zawsze będę cię wspierać, nieważne co się stanie. Kocham cię Elsa, jestem tu dla ciebie.

Na twarzy Elsy w końcu pojawił się delikatny, ale zawsze uśmiech. Coś podejrzanie błyszczącego mignęło w kącikach jej oczu, ale Elsa, mimo wszystko nadal dobrze wychowana i dość dumna, nie pozwoliła na pojawienie się łez. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu wróciła do stałego poziomu, gdy Anna pochyliła się biorąc siostrę w ramiona.

Mocno ją uścisnęła, czując subtelny zapach czekolady, śniegu i jaśminu, tak charakterystyczny dla zazwyczaj niedostępnej władczyni Arendelle. Elsa, pomimo wdzięcznej, smukłej budowy ciała miała sporo siły, o czym świadczył mocny, trochę desperacki chwyt jej ramion.

\- Dziękuję ci, Anno - Elsa wyszeptała nieco raźniej, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi Anny. Anna poczuła na swojej skórze muśnięcia delikatnego oddechu, gdy łagodnie zaczęła głaskać włosy swojej siostry. - Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Ja też cię kocham, siostrzyczko. Tak bardzo cię kocham...

\- Od tego jestem - Anna zachichotała czule, zauważając wyraźne odprężenie Elsy. Może nie wiedziała za bardzo co się dzieje, ale cieszyło ją to, że chociaż w ten sposób mogła wesprzeć Elsę. Miały dużo czasu, zaś Anna, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba, mogła być tak samo cierpliwa jak Elsa. Jeżeli Elsa potrzebuje czasu, poczeka. - Moim zadaniem jest dbać o komfort i samopoczucie Jej Wysokości. I o to, by pamiętała o swoim zdrowiu, w tym o regularnym śnie.

\- To była tylko kilkukrotna konieczność! - Elsa jęknęła z niezadowoleniem, z wyraźną ulgą przyjmując zmianę tematu. - Miałam dużo pracy, poza tym potem odespałam te zerwane noce...

\- Dlatego teraz zostało ci to wybaczone - Anna żartobliwie poklepała ją po plecach, w końcu puszczając. Elsa wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. - Ale lepiej żeby to był wyjątek niż reguła. W przeciwnym razie będę musiała cię ukarać.

\- Doprawdy? - Elsa uśmiechnęła się szerzej w widocznym rozbawieniu. Groźba nie zrobiła na niej żadnego wrażenia. - Jakaż to kara grozi najpotężniejszej osobie w królestwie? Wiesz, jestem jedyną osobą, której nie można wtrącić do więzienia czy postawić w stan oskarżenia...

Teraz Elsa otwarcie się z nią droczyła. Anna była dumna z tego, że jako jedna z bardzo nielicznych osób miała możliwość zobaczyć figlarną stronę jej zazwyczaj poważnej siostry. To wyróżnienie było dla Anny o wiele cenniejsze niż jakikolwiek urząd w królestwie, z pozycją następczyni tronu włącznie.

\- Zjem twój deser czekoladowy - Anna stwierdziła pewnie, doskonale znając niepisaną zasadę nietykania deseru Elsy.

Gdyby była taka możliwość, Elsa zapewne nie wahałaby się wprowadzić do aktów normatywnych królestwa surowego zakazu dotykania jej czekolady. Czekolada była świętością.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - Elsa ostrzegawczo zmrużyła oczy, chociaż uśmiech na jej twarzy sugerował żart. - Zjedzenie królewskich słodyczy traktowane będzie jako zdrada.

\- Wasza Wysokość mnie zna - Anna sugestywnie poruszyła brwiami, przybierając nieco drapieżny wyraz twarzy. - Samotne wycieczki po mieście, skok z klifu w przepaść... Lubię elementy ryzyka, zjedzenie twojej czekolady jest kolejnym ekscytującym niebezpieczeństwem. Może spróbuję szczęścia już dzisiaj?

Niemal niezauważalne obniżenie temperatury było jedynym ostrzeżeniem - Anna natychmiast poderwała się z krzesła, cudem unikając zimna na swoim karku. Krzesło z hukiem przewróciło się na podłogę, zaś Anna triumfalnie wskazała na niedużą kupkę śniegu na stole.

\- Ha, wiedziałam! - księżniczka z wyraźnym zadowoleniem stanęła obok wytwornie uśmiechniętej Elsy. - Czułam, że to zrobisz. Swoją drogą, jestem pod wrażeniem. Nawet nie drgnęłaś przy używaniu swojej mocy!

\- Dużo ćwiczyłam - Elsa wydawała się być dumna ze swojej zwiększonej kontroli. - Masz dobry refleks. Ostatnio Kai niechcący mnie przestraszył, nie był aż tak szybki by uciec.

\- Praktyka - Anna radośnie chwyciła rozluźnione dłonie Elsy, zdecydowanie ciągnąc ją ku sobie. - A teraz chodź. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, pojeździmy trochę na łyżwach i potem napijemy się gorącej czekolady. Dalej, idziemy!

\- Wedle życzenia, Wasza Wysokość - Elsa wyraźnie rozpromieniła się słysząc magiczne słowo "czekolada". - Mam nadzieję, że lepiej panujesz nad swoją stabilnością.

\- Mam dobrego nauczyciela, ostatnim razem tylko raz wylądowałam na tyłku - Anna z urażoną godnością starała się nie przypominać chwili, gdy widowiskowo straciła równowagę na lodzie. To był ten moment, gdy nie wiedziała, co bardziej ją zabolało, posiniaczone pośladki czy duma. Elsa była wtedy współczująca, a Kristoff na szczęście nie śmiał się... aż tak bardzo.

\- Praktyka czyni mistrza - Elsa w końcu podniosła się ze swojego wygodnego, rzeźbionego krzesła. Jak ona to robiła, że nawet zwykłe opuszczenie stołu było u niej szczytem elegancji, Anna nie wiedziała. To musiał być jeden z tych sekretów niedostępnych zwykłym śmiertelnikom. - Zaufaj mi, wiem coś o tym.

Misternie rzeźbione posągi lodowe, na których Elsa ćwiczyła swoją moc były zdecydowanym przykładem tego, co dawała samodyscyplina i ciężka praca. Anna z zachwytem dostrzegała z pozoru drobne szczegóły, takie jak delikatne rzęsy czy gęsia skórka uwidocznione w niektórych statuach. Co by nie mówić, kunszt Elsy w posługiwaniu się mocą bardzo szybko zaczął osiągać poziom mistrzowski.

I jak tu nie być pod wrażeniem królowej Arendelle?

Anna chwilowo nie zawracała sobie tym głowy, zdecydowanie prowadząc siostrę do nieużywanej sali balowej, ich ulubionego miejsca wewnątrz zamku do tworzenia ślizgawki. Cały czas miała jednak w pamięci cierpienie na twarzy Elsy, gdy ta przyznała się do swoich obaw. Teraz odpuściła Elsie, ale miała zamiar zająć się tą sprawą w przyszłości.

Może Elsa była uparta, ale Anna uczyła się od najlepszych, czyż nie?

*

Po całym dniu aktywności miło było poczuć miękką kołdrę niemal czule muskającą jej nagie nogi. Co prawda nie czuła zimna i okrycie podczas snu było raczej zbędne, ale miękkość materiału wokół Elsy dawała jej dziwne poczucie komfortu. Ogień leniwie lizał drewno w kominku, dając sypialni trochę ciepła i światła. Nie przeszkadzał jej wcale, dawał wrażenie normalności i pozwalał zapominać o lodowej potędze w jej ciele. Ciepły pokój oznaczał też częste wizyty Anny, co było równie ważne.

Elsa wygodniej usiadła na swoim łóżku ("łóżku" było tutaj niedopowiedzeniem, łoże królewskie było wręcz ogromne) i wychyliła się w stronę pięknie rzeźbionej, mahoniowej szafki nocnej. Meble w jej sypialni były eleganckie, bez wątpienia bardzo drogie i w dobrym smaku, nadając pomieszczeniu arystokratycznego klimatu; bogato rzeźbione krzesło, podobne do tego z sali narad Rady Królewskiej, gustowne biurko, szafka z lustrem, nawet skrzynia na drobiazgi i szafa, wszystko to świadczyło o królewskim rodowodzie właściciela, na szczęście bez pretensjonalności lub sztucznego, przesadnego przepychu. Czerwony, puszysty dywan dobrze komponował się z kolorystyką otoczenia, zaś jego miękkość często zachęcała Elsę do dyskretnego leżenia na nim i przesuwania palcami po delikatnym włosiu.

Również Anna stwierdziła, że lubi jej pokój, aczkolwiek nie byłaby sobą bez wprowadzenia własnych poprawek - wazon ze świeżymi kwiatami (obecnie pysznił się w nim pęk liliowego wrzosu), mała ramka z wizerunkiem rodziców, narzuta na łóżko z ciepłymi, błękitnymi hiacyntami.

_Typowa Anna_, Elsa pomyślała z rozczuleniem, po czym bliżej łóżka przesunęła świecę na szafce i wzięła do ręki swój wysłużony notatnik.

Nie miała zamiaru rysować, nie przy takim oświetleniu. Dzisiejsza rozmowa z Anną wywołała u Elsy dość melancholijny nastrój. Niespotykana łagodność Anny i gorąca czekolada trochę załagodziły ścisk w sercu królowej, gdy ta niespiesznie położyła swój szkicownik na przykryte jedwabną koszulką nocną uda. Ostrożnie, niemal z namaszczeniem zaczęła przeglądać znajdujące się tam obrazy.

Dość niezgrabne figury geometryczne, które z każdą kolejną próbą zyskiwały więcej szczegółów, przestrzeni i skomplikowania. Niesamowicie realna śnieżynka w powiększeniu, którą potem wściekle przekreśliła w chwili złości na swoje moce. Budynki, twory architektoniczne, które z czasem zaczęła samemu projektować w różnorakich stylach, z dynamicznymi, bogatymi elementami baroku, surowością gotyku lub harmonią renesansu, którego subtelność i symetria były dla niej szczególnie pociągające.

No i portrety.

Dużo portretów. Elsa preferowała architekturę, ale szkicowanie postaci było dla niej swego rodzaju katharsis. Postacie pod jej palcami cechowała cała gama uczuć - radość, spokój, zamyślenie, rozgorączkowanie, pasja... Dla Elsy było to oczyszczające, mogła w ten sposób unaocznić swoje uczucia bez konieczności okazywania światu prawdziwej ekspresji. Ten notatnik stał się niejako jej dziennikiem, pozwalał zobaczyć jej prawdziwe odczucia, wątpliwości i pragnienia.

Z nieco większym spokojem Elsa zaczęła przeglądać kolejne strony. Anna w jej wczesnej młodości, tuż przed nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem w ich dzieciństwie. Rodzice w otoczeniu niewyraźnej sali tronowej, matka w delikatnej sukni i ojciec w odświętnym, czarnym mundurze. Kai, Gerda, niektórzy jej nauczyciele, jak chociażby lord Johansen czy mistrz tańca. Jeszcze więcej Anny i rodziców, Roszpunka z jej rodzicami, znowu Anna.

Nagle serce Anny zaczęło gwałtownie bić, gdy trafiła na tę konkretną stronę. Rysunek nosił ślady częstego oglądania, niektóre linie ołówka wydawały się być delikatnie rozmyte od czułego dotyku bladych palców bez rękawiczek. Elsa z niemal bolesną tęsknotą rejestrowała pełne ciepła oczy, elegancką linię szczęki i nieco niedbale spięte włosy, powiewające na niewidzialnym wietrze niczym sztandar.

Powód dla którego konsekwentnie odrzucała wszystkie pochlebne listy, eufemistyczne dyskusje bądź bezpośrednie propozycje. Bodziec do przewartościowania pewnych opinii i wiedzy o samej sobie. Nieuchwytna motywacja Elsy do ciągłej pracy nad sobą, jeszcze większego wysiłku i ciągłego doskonalenia.

Prawdopodobnie największe pragnienie królowej Arendelle.

To ona.


	3. Pióro jest silniejsze od miecza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bez przydługiego wprowadzenia, zapraszam do czytania!  
Jeżeli uważasz, że warto coś zmienić, względnie podoba Ci się ta praca - proszę, daj mi znać ;)

\- Wszystko jest gotowe - Elsa usiadła wygodniej w swoim gabinecie, w skupieniu przeglądając trzymane dokumenty. - Wystarczy mój podpis i książę Weselton w praktyce stanie się bankrutem.

Nie znosiła Weseltona z całego serca, niemal od początku ich znajomości i miała szczerą chęć go ukarać, ale nawet w takiej sytuacji Elsa wiedziała, że jej obecne działanie było dość... bezwzględne.

Stary książę od niemal zawsze miał w sobie coś, co nastawiało do niego negatywnie. W pogoni za pieniądzem był wyrachowany i bezwzględny, niszczenie swoich przeciwników uważał za chory rodzaj sportu. Elsa do teraz pamiętała jego niespokojne oczka, kiedy nerwowo spoglądał na każdy zakamarek zamku. Już jako małe dziecko wyczuwała w nim przysłowiowego złego pana, którym często straszono niegrzeczne dzieci. O ile Hans był słodki jak miód, tak Weselton miał w sobie goryczkę zostawiającą na języku nieprzyjemny posmak.

I pomyśleć, że nawet teraz świeżo mianowana królowa miała wątpliwości... Mimo wszystko, polityka była polityką. Tu nie było miejsca na sentymenty.

Nie bez przyczyny mówiło się, że pióro miało większą moc od miecza. To było bardzo trafne spostrzeżenie, które dobitnie podkreślił w tegorocznej sztuce tytułowy kardynał Richelieu (swoją drogą, Elsa musiała sprawdzić, czy w ich biblioteczce znajdują się dzieła Edwarda Bulwera-Lyttona). Dokument przed nią był nie tylko zbiorem zgrabnie spiętych kartek z umieszczonym wszędzie herbem Arendelle, ale przeobraził się w broń doskonałą. Bardzo subtelną, skuteczną broń, która bez rozlewu krwi czy zbędnej przemocy miała przyczynić się do wysoce prawdopodobnego upadku pewnego konkretnego człowieka.

Oczywiście Weseltona.

Elsa doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym przypadku uległość bądź zbytnie miłosierdzie mogły się dla niej źle skończyć. Musiała być szybka i dokładna w tym, co chciała zrobić.

Już teraz książę miał zszarganą opinię, co bardzo podburzyło jego wiarygodność w niemal wszystkich kręgach towarzyskich. Brak wiarygodności zaś w ich przypadku oznaczał powolną agonię.

Brak sojuszników. Partnerów handlowych. Koniec wsparcia Arendelle i blokada jego zaplecza ekonomicznego. Banki w każdym kraju mogły w tym momencie odmówić interesów, wierzyciele już zapewne stali u bram domagając się zwrotów pożyczek. Brak pieniędzy z kolei oznaczał puste ładownie statków i nieopłaconą załogę, czyli straty dokładające się do nieuchronnej ruiny Weseltona.

To było jak samonapędzająca się maszyna, książkowy przykład efektu kuli śnieżnej, której skutki rosły, rosły, aż w końcu wszystko musiało nagle paść w efektownym finale.

Osłabienie Weseltona, mimo bezwzględności działania, było nieuniknione dla obecnej pozycji Elsy jako królowej - dyskredytacja Weseltona niwelowała opór z jego strony oraz uniemożliwiała prawdopodobieństwo odwetu.

\- Są plusy i minusy tej decyzji dla każdej ze stron - lord Johansen bez skrupułów rozsiadł się na dekadencko wygodnej sofie w gabinecie Elsy, niczym dumny lew salonowy popijając swoją czarną niczym dusza Weseltona kawę.

Obowiązkowym punktem spotkań Elsy i lorda Johansena była konsumpcja słodyczy - dzisiaj na mahoniowym stoliku w stylu Louis Philippe pysznił się talerzyk pełen sekretnych cynamonowych ciasteczek Gerdy, których zapach rozkosznie unosił się po całym pomieszczeniu. Elsę i jej największego doradcę łączyła słabość do łakoci oraz cichy podziw względem dobrodziejstwa kawy, którą swego czasu obydwoje pili dość nałogowo. W każdym razie, Elsa piła. Johansen nadal był w stanie pochłonąć naraz kilka filiżanek aromatycznej, ziarnistej ambrozji. Musiał mieć tytaniczny żołądek.

\- W naszym przypadku minusy będą raczej nieodczuwalne - Elsa z zadumą spojrzała na portret rodziców wiszący dumnie tuż obok, jakby w nim chciała znaleźć natchnienie do dalszego działania. - Stracimy na moment dość bliski rynek zbytu, Weselton importował od nas sporo żelaza, ale w dłuższej perspektywie możemy zyskać. Upadek jego zdolności kredytowej może już teraz znacząco obniżyć cenę jego akcji na niektórych rynkach, zwłaszcza na angielskiej giełdzie. Przyznam, że już teraz wykupiłam za bezcen spory procent jego udziałów, a to dopiero początek.

\- Widzę, że uczeń niedługo prześcignie mistrza - lord Johansen zaśmiał się ciepło, biorąc powolny, długi łyk kawy, której ziarna Elsa sprowadziła dla niego specjalnie z Kolumbii.

\- Miałam doskonałego mentora, to wszystko - Elsa z dumą przyjęła komplement, rewanżując się tym samym.

Lord Johansen w tego typu deklaracjach był szczery i nie rzucał słów uznania ot tak. Jeżeli coś wywołało jego podziw, to musiał to być realny sukces. Niejaka ekskluzywność jego pochwał sprawiała, że otrzymując je Elsa za każdym razem czuła się przyjemnie wyróżniona. Takie ciepłe słowa oznaczały dla niej więcej niż jakiekolwiek prezenty czy nadmiernie entuzjastyczne deklaracje niektórych dyplomatów, których motywy z reguły były dość oczywiste.

\- Szybkie, trafne podejście do tej delikatnej sytuacji, Wasza Wysokość - Johansen skinął głową z aprobatą, jego oczy błyszczały zadowoleniem. - Wyciągnięcie zysku w takiej niekomfortowej sytuacji jest dużą sztuką. Niestety, nadal nie każdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że obecnie najbardziej skutecznym kruszcem do walki nie jest żelazo, ale złoto.

Elsa nie odnajdywała specjalnej przyjemności w wojnach ekonomicznych, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z siły pieniądza. Z tego powodu już w okresie regencyjnym dbała o zaplecze gospodarcze Arendelle, zwiększając dobrobyt każdej grupy społecznej. Arendelle posiadało silną armię i jeszcze potężniejszą marynarkę wojenną, mając pozycję morskiego hegemona w swoim regionie, ale czasy się zmieniły. Coraz częściej wojny prowadzono nie na polu bitwy z ostrzem w jednej dłoni i pistoletem w drugiej, ale przy stoliku, w białych rękawiczkach i pod krawatem.

Królowa przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywała się w dokument przed sobą, po czym ostatecznie złożyła podpis. Czuła ciężar tej decyzji i niemal machinalnie zaczęła rozmyślać nad ewentualnymi następstwami jej posunięcia. Nie sądziła, że jej eleganckie pismo z wytwornymi zawijasami mogło być aż tak potężne, ale oto stało się.

Właśnie podpisała wyrok na Weseltona i jego topniejące bogactwa.

Czego się jednak spodziewać po świecie, w którym nawet charakter jej pisma miał efekt nie tylko wizualny, ale i iluzorycznie podkreślający jej arystokratyczną powagę; ot drobna, psychologiczna sztuczka mająca zaskakująco dużą siłę przebicia w dyplomatycznym świecie konwenansów. W sztuce dyplomacji tego typu szczegóły czasami były ważniejsze niż oczywistości.

W ciągu dwóch miesięcy drapieżnik i ofiara zamienili się miejscami, Elsa zauważyła z zadumą.

\- To może coś weselszego, Wasza Wysokość - lord Johansen wziął od niej dokumenty, po czym podał kremową kopertę zaadresowaną imiennie do niej. - Oto lista tegorocznych posunięć personalnych w świecie polityki. Przyznam, że to dość interesująca lektura, moim zdaniem warto się wczytać w tegoroczne mariaże.

Elsa z typową dla siebie celowością wyciągnęła z koperty list. Elegancki papier wysokiej jakości, wytworny charakter pisma, niemal niezauważalny już zapach czerwonego laku, który pieczętował całość - bądź co bądź jej informatorzy obracali się w kręgach arystokratycznych. Na szczęście sama treść listu była pozbawiona zbędnych upiększeń, do tego nie wyczuwała zapachu perfum, którymi często szlachta lubiła skropić dla kurażu swoją pocztę.

Elsa oczywiście nie miała zamiaru stosować tak dziecinnych sztuczek. Nie była jakąś kurtyzaną, która w ten sposób chciała reklamować swoje wdzięki.

Znalazła pobieżne podsumowanie ostatnich miesięcy, jak chociażby śmierć Charlotty Bonaparte, opisanie delikatnej sytuacji raczkującej Belgii, objęcie władzy w Stambule przez nowego sułtana, którego poglądy na pierwszy rzut oka prezentowały się dość postępowo.

Do tego narodziny w ważniejszych rodach szlacheckich, interesujące małżeństwa i...

Moment.

Elsa była pewna, że chyba źle odczytała tytuły nowożeńców.

Lady i... lady?

_Niemożliwe_.

Poniżej Elsa odnalazła kolejny powód do szoku. Kolejne małżeństwo. Baronowa i księżna.

Lady Isabelle de Havilland i lady Elizabeth Lancaster.

Małżeństwa między kobietami. Dwa małżeństwa w tym samym momencie, z czego jedno nad wyraz prestiżowe.

Elsa wbrew sobie poczuła dziwny ścisk w okolicy klatki piersiowej, po czym natychmiast odepchnęła te odczucia od siebie, kilkukrotnie literując te same wersy.

Rody de Havilland i Lancaster należały do starych rodzin, których drzewa genealogiczne były niewiele starsze niż rodowody niektórych rodzin królewskich. Dwa nazwiska oznaczające władzę i pieniądze, mające luksus swobodnego przebierania w propozycjach małżeńskich oraz wybrzydzania w tych kwestiach. Posiadacze potomków zarówno męskich, jak i żeńskich - przy czym zaślubiny dotyczyły tych najbardziej reprezentacyjnych córek, jak zauważyła dość bezwzględnie.

Te dwie konkretne kobiety, lady Isabelle i lady Elizabeth były nie tylko wysoko urodzonymi damami, ale wręcz wizytówkami własnych rodzin. Dwie doskonałe karty przetargowe, które w teorii miały zostać użyte do wzmocnienia rodowej pozycji.

Owszem, małżeństwa jednopłciowe były dość często spotykane wśród mniej znaczących szlachciców - zwłaszcza we Włoszech, będących obecnie stolicą liberalizmu społecznego - ale trzymany przez Elsę dokument świadczył o tym, że nieuchronnie nadchodziły zmiany.

\- Istotnie, widzę tu dość zaskakujące informacje - Elsa zaczęła ostrożnie, nie znając opinii lorda Johansena w tej materii.

\- Prędzej czy później musiały nadejść zmiany, Wasza Wysokość - Johansen wyprostował się na swoim miejscu, nieco dystyngowanie odkładając porcelanową filiżankę po kawie. Porcelana ze znajomymi, żółtymi krokusami oraz fioletowo-zielonymi ornamentami wydała niemal niesłyszalny brzdęk. - Oczywiście w tym momencie mam na myśli dość zaskakujący dla niektórych związek małżeński... Dwa związki małżeńskie.

Elsa poczuła, że porusza się po dość niepewnym gruncie. Znali się z lordem od zawsze, dość dobrze znali poglądy drugiej strony - cóż, może poza tym jednym tematem. Elsa zauważyła jednak spokój, z jakim Johansen reagował przy kolejnych odmowach jej ewentualnych zaślubin. Nie potępiał jej, nie popędzał, nie pytał o ewentualne zamiary w przyszłości.

Raz miała wręcz wrażenie, że dobrze się przy tym bawił i szczerze jej kibicował.

Do teraz pamiętała, jak Nordhagen podłożył jej trzy najbardziej znaczące listy z tej całej denerwującej makulatury (którą potem ze złością spaliła widowiskowo w kominku, za co było jej potem trochę wstyd, ale tylko trochę. Była królową i uznała, że raz w życiu może sobie pozwolić na pokaz egoizmu i chociaż minimalnego ekscentryzmu). Elsa odmówiła wtedy ostro... Bardzo ostro.

Oczywiście, była przy tym zwyczajowo grzeczna, ale już sam jej ton głosu prawie sięgał zera absolutnego. To był ostatni raz, kiedy Rada interesowała się jej brakiem życia miłosnego.

O ile część członków Rady była wtedy zaskoczona, lord Johansen przez moment miał dumny wyraz twarzy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby podświadomie wyczuł jej niechęć do tych obrzydliwych listów i popierał jej stanowisko. Wspierał jej osobę, jej poglądy, a może obie opcje były słuszne, tego dokładnie nie wiedziała. Miała jednak pewność, że przy nim nie musiała ubierać zwyczajowej maski uprzejmości.

Z drugiej strony, jak mogła w niego wątpić? To on przygotowywał ją do koronacji, po śmierci rodziców zastępując jej i Annie ojca. Z własnej inicjatywy nauczał też Annę. Wspierał ruchy emancypacyjne kobiet w Europie. To Johansen zrugał Radę, gdy ta z początku uparcie podkładała jej listy matrymonialne. Dzięki niemu też Elsa miała dobre relacje z arcybiskupem, który był jego bratem.

Dodatkowo lord Johansen był tym, który postawił na równą edukację swoich dzieci. To nie syn wyjechał na nauki, ale córka. Może nawet zdawał się bardziej ufać swojej młodszej latorośli, w końcu to nie Kurt był wysyłany w interesach.

Elsa z trudem powstrzymała szeroki uśmiech. Udało jej się zachować strzeżony wyraz twarzy.

\- Po rewolucji we Francji nastroje uległy zmianie - Johansen przerwał dość wygodną ciszę. Poczęstował się kolejnym ciasteczkiem, dość poufale przesuwając talerzyk w stronę Elsy. - Proszę jeść. Wiem, że Wasza Wysokość lubi takie małe przyjemności tak mocno jak ja.

Elsa w końcu pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech, korzystając z oferty. Lubiła ich wspólne poczęstunki, kiedy to nawzajem przepychali ku sobie różne smakołyki. Jej nieżyjący ojciec złapał ich kiedyś na takim deserowym tête-à-tête, kiedy w czasie nauk geopolitycznych przesuwali po mapie pionki zrobione z biszkoptów w niemal dżentelmeńskiej rozprawie na temat zwiększającego się wpływu gospodarki północnoamerykańskiej na Europę.

\- Stary, skostniały system wartości nie przetrwał tamtejszych wydarzeń - Johansen w zamyśleniu spojrzał na duży globus przy biurku Elsy. - To było do przewidzenia. Bardzo bolesna lekcja ucząca nas, że nie zawsze stagnacja jest dobrym wyborem. Z czasem społeczeństwo dojrzewa do kolejnych kroków, wtedy postęp jest nieunikniony. Osobiście wolę stopniowe zmiany niż ciągły marazm, który nie daje szansy spojrzenia na coś z innej perspektywy.

Elsa czuła, że w jego wypowiedzi kryło się drugie dno. Świadczył o tym skupiony wyraz twarzy, kiedy z pozoru neutralnie wpatrywał się w jej oblicze. Dla kogoś przewrażliwionego wywód Johansena mógł mieć znamiona rewolucjonizmu i działać na szkodę monarchii, ale ona znała swojego nauczyciela na tyle, że nie obawiała się u niego tego typu postawy. Czasami był to jego dość pokrętny sposób nauczania, zachęcenie jej do pewnej refleksji poprzez wymianę opinii. Metody godne Sokratesa, ale skuteczne.

\- Ludzie boją się tego, czego nie znają, Wasza Wysokość - Johansen nagle obdarzył ją zagadkowym uśmiechem, po czym leniwie podniósł się z siedzenia. Było widać, że szykował się do wyjścia. - Wiem o tym z doświadczenia. Z czasem jednak idzie przyzwyczaić się do zmian. Kto wie, może czeka nas coś dobrego? Jak chociażby lady de Havilland i lady Lancaster. Za rok każdy będzie liczyć zyski ich porozumienia, zaś one będą szczęśliwe... Ponieważ udało im się wywalczyć swoje szczęście. Szkoda, że ten emocjonalny szczegół nie został zapewne dodany do tego listu.

Elsa podniosła się sztywno ze swojego miękkiego, wygodnego fotela, z trudem nie reagując nerwowym chwytem na podłokietniku. Czy to możliwe, że lord Johansen...

\- Do widzenia, Wasza Wysokość. Życzę ci, żebyś i ty zaznała szczęścia.

Johansen skłonił się z czymś, co wyglądało na ledwo skrywaną ojcowską dumę. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Elsa wzięła głęboki wdech aż do granicy bólu, po czym kolana odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Niemal bezwładnie usiadła na fotel, przytłoczona mnóstwem emocji, z zagubieniem chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Teraz Elsa miała pewność.

Królowa z trudem powstrzymała łzy ulgi, niepewności i ulatującego z niej strachu.

Lord Magnus Johansen wiedział. Wiedział i nie miał nic przeciwko.

*

\- Gdzie ona jest? Miała być pięć minut temu!

Anna niecierpliwie czekała w sypialni swojej siostry. Miały się wybrać na wspólny spacer, ale zmęczona oczekiwaniem, księżniczka Arendelle cicho włamała się do komnaty królowej, chcąc zrobić jej niespodziankę.

Była przy tym ostrożniejsza niż ostatnio, kiedy z Elsą do środka wkroczył Kai niosący gorącą czekoladę. Anna nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, ile kosztuje nowy dywan. Na swój sposób to było gorsze niż brukselka w czekoladzie.

Po wejściu do środka Anna zanotowała nagłą chęć zmiany kwiatów w wazonie na coś żółtego. Na biurku leżała książka, która przy bliższym zapoznaniu okazała się być słownikiem języka niemieckiego.

Mimo wielu prób Elsa miała duże problemy z nauką tego surowego języka, ale konsekwentnie starała się ćwiczyć jego ostrą wymowę. To było dość zabawne, urocza blondynka rozkazującym tonem wołająca _SCHNELLER, HERR WAGNER!_ do nauczyciela niemieckiego, niczym przerażająca domina z koszmarów Goethego. Nawet Gerda nie potrafiła zachować powagi, uciekając do kuchni ze łzami śmiechu.

Anna z nieco większym zadowoleniem zaczęła robić dalszą inspekcję pomieszczenia. Na biurku znalazła też staro wyglądający dziennik, poza tym pomieszczenie było idealnie uporządkowane. Nie to co pokój Anny, gdzie na ziemi leżało kilka sukienek, brudny talerzyk zaśmiecały okruszki po czekoladowych ciastkach z orzechowym kremem, zaś na komodzie niedbale porozrzucała kilka napoczętych powieści awanturniczych z królewskiej biblioteki. Na szczęście pamiętała o tym, by lepiej schować dość odważny romans; Elsa przez cały dzień była wytrącona z równowagi po przejrzeniu szczegółowych rycin z poprzedniej pozycji.

Nawet jako królowa Elsa dbała o porządek, nie chcąc dawać niepotrzebnej pracy służbie. Była lokatorem idealnym, cechowało ją uporządkowanie i harmonia - na szczęście bez przesadyzmu lorda Nordhagena, którego pedantyzm w kwestiach estetyczno-porządkowych mógł być wybitnie męczący.

Anna z delikatnym zawstydzeniem uznała za wskazane poprawić się w kwestii swojego bałaganiarstwa, po czym wyczekująco usiadła na łożu Elsy. Pościel pachniała jaśminem i była niewyobrażalnie miękka pod palcami Anny. Już ten zapach wystarczył, żeby Anna z czułością poznała mieszkańca tego pokoju.

Księżniczka z lekkim znudzeniem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu szukając ewentualnych rozrywek. Owszem, była dość podekscytowana tym, że po tylu latach mogła bezkarnie wejść do pokoju swojej siostry, ale jej ciekawe oczy szukały... Sama nie wiedziała czego. Czegoś innego. Czegoś, co pozwalało jej zrozumieć wątpliwości targające Elsą.

Jak na złość, wszystko tutaj miało swoje miejsce i było ściśle uporządkowane, zupełnie jak skryty właściciel. Jedynym odstępstwem od normy był porzucony słownik.

Oraz tajemniczy notatnik.

_Nie powinnam_, Anna pomyślała z wahaniem. Ciekawość zaczęła brać górę nad niepisaną zasadą nietykania cudzych rzeczy.

Elsa nadal udzielała informacji o sobie w niemal szczątkowych ilościach, cały czas nie chcąc zdradzić swojego sekretu. Może tutaj znajdą się jakieś wskazówki?

Nie, to jest złe. Elsa nigdy by nie dotknęła jej rzeczy.

Ale coś wyraźnie męczyło Elsę. Co, jeżeli ktoś ją skrzywdził?

Nadal to naruszanie czyjejś prywatności. Elsa tyle lat była izolowana od społeczeństwa, ma prawo być zamknięta w sobie. Trzeba dać jej czas, w końcu sama wyzna co się dzieje.

Jednak tutaj mogą być odpowiedzi. Elsa nigdy nie zostawia swoich rzeczy ot tak, na widoku. Taka okazja mogła się nie powtórzyć.

_Będę się smażyć za to w piekle._

Anna podniosła się z łóżka i powoli, niczym wytrawny łowca zaczęła zmierzać niespiesznie w stronę biurka. Cały czas nasłuchiwała, czy ktoś nie idzie, przyłapanie na gorącym uczynku nie wchodziło w grę.

Zwłaszcza przez Elsę. Albo Gerdę. Złapanie przez Gerdę mogło się skończyć deserowym moratorium na czas nieokreślony.

Anna nie odważyła się wziąć dziennika do ręki, zostawiła go na starym miejscu. Okładka sugerowała, że miał on kilka lat, niektóre strony straciły swoją nieskazitelną biel. Większość kartek była zapełniona, dodatkowo pomiędzy stronami znajdowało się dużo luźno wsuniętych papierów. Tutaj musiało być kilkaset stronic.

Anna zaczęła ostrożnie przeglądać zawartość, cały czas nasłuchując. Całość okazała się być szkicownikiem. Wysłużonym, kilkuletnim szkicownikiem, który wyglądał na często użytkowany. Niektóre rysunki były nowsze od innych, węgiel ołówka delikatnie poplamił opuszki palców Anny. Starała się nie dotykać ciemnych konturów, nie chcąc zdradzić się szarymi śladami na skórze.

Mnóstwo obrazków. Niektóre tworzone w pośpiechu, inne z niesamowitą dbałością o szczegóły, jeszcze inne wykreowane wyraźnie w celach ćwiczebnych. Każdy z nich cechował się pasją, względnie jakąś celowością. Budynki, ludzie, jakieś geometryczne bryły, wszystko odwzorowane z niemal chirurgiczną precyzją. Ołówkowa kopia Joanny d'Arc wiszącej w zamku (ulubiony obraz Anny), realistyczny wizerunek dziedzińca zamkowego, nieco artystyczna wizja wpłynięcia brytyjskiej fregaty do portu Arendelle.

Anna z zapartym tchem przeglądała kolejne szkice, żałując, że nie ma więcej czasu by należycie docenić zbiór przed sobą. Było tutaj dużo istnych dzieł sztuki, a przejrzała dopiero połowę, i to prawdopodobnie tej gorszej jakości. To niesamowite, że uzdolnione palce Elsy zdolne były wyczarować nie tylko potężny pałac lodowy, ale i tak wyrafinowane kształty. Elsa musiała być nie tylko pracowita oraz wybitnie utalentowana, ale i posiadać potężną wiedzę - wszystko zdawało się być tak realistyczne, zachowane były odpowiednie proporcje, szczegóły anatomiczne, prawa fizyki... Nic dziwnego, że Elsa tworzyła tak niesamowite rzeźby lodowe, skoro miała w sobie tyle pasji i samozaparcia.

Anna poczuła, że na jej twarzy tworzył się mimowolny uśmiech. To niesamowite, że Elsa dostrzegała piękno nawet w czymś tak przyziemnym jak stara zbroja, której wizerunek dumnie prężył się obok niezadowolonego wyrazu twarzy Gerdy.

Sporo portretów. Na luźnej kartce dostrzegła ich rodziców, wpatrujących się przed siebie z dumą wypisaną na ich twarzach. Było tutaj kilka niewyraźnych plam, które podejrzanie przypominały zaschnięte łzy. Anna poczuła przypływ tęsknoty patrząc na zadowolenie bijące ze znajomych sylwetek, na piersi ojca błyszczały wiernie odwzorowane medale, suknia matki zawierała drobną koronkę na rękawach...

Anna zwalczyła niepokojącą wilgoć w kącikach oczu, przesuwając kartki naprzód. Dostrzegła dużo swoich portretów, było ich chyba najwięcej ze wszystkich dzieł. Jako dziecko, nastolatka, a nawet świeżo zrobiony wizerunek z koronacji, gdzie szczególnie wyeksponowano siano na jej głowie po morderczym tańcu z Weseltonem. Tutaj było widać dość humorystyczne podejście do tematu, co wyraźnie odstawało od poważnej tematyki poprzednich obrazów.

Anna niemal doszła do końca, gdy w oczy rzucił jej się jeszcze jeden rysunek. Jako jedyny był wykonany nie na zwykłej kartce, ale na stronie o większym formacie. Użyto tutaj eleganckiego arkuszu wykorzystywanego przy korespondencji dyplomatycznej, który był trochę za drogi na to, by tworzyć na nim jakiekolwiek szkice. Tu musiało być coś ważnego i często oglądanego, o czym świadczyło wyraźne zużycie tego dość wytrzymałego papieru.

_Ciekawe, co to takiego_...

\- Dziękuję, Kai - Anna z przerażeniem usłyszała głos Elsy niedaleko drzwi. Prędko odłożyła kartkę bez sprawdzenia jej, szybko zamykając notatnik i rzucając się na łóżko. - Liczę, że dopilnujesz wszystkiego.

\- Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość - Kai odpowiedział swoim zwyczajowym, spokojnym głosem. - Proszę się o nic nie martwić.

Anna usiadła na łóżku modląc się o to, by wyglądała jak najbardziej naturalnie. Czuła się zawstydzona swoją ciekawością, miała nadzieję, że Elsa nie zauważy, że grzebała w jej rzeczach.

Drzwi otwarły się pewnie, po czym do środka wkroczyła Elsa. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną, ale natychmiast ożywiła się widząc nieoczekiwanego gościa.

\- Anno? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Anna nie wyczuła złości bądź wyrzutu w głosie siostry i to ją częściowo uspokoiło.

\- Czekałam na ciebie, nie mogłam się doczekać naszego wspólnego spaceru! - nerwowość została zastąpiona entuzjazmem, kiedy dostrzegła cień uśmiechu na poważnym obliczu Elsy. - Pomyślałam, że zrobię ci niespodziankę i poczekam tu na ciebie. Gdybym przemyślała sprawę to miałabym ze sobą trochę czekolady, ale Gerda ostatnio dość zazdrośnie strzeże swoich skarbów. Jak wściekły smok z bajek dla dzieci! Chyba musiała zauważyć zaginięcie tego brownie tydzień temu.

\- Ciężko było tego nie dostrzec - w końcu Elsa była nieco bardziej rozluźniona. Sięgnęła do głowy w celu rozplątania warkocza, ale Anna skorzystała z okazji i gestem przywołała ją do siebie. - Chyba tuzin służących widziało, jak mało subtelnie niosłaś talerz prosto do mojego pokoju. Mogę być najważniejszą osobą w państwie, ale nawet ja w zamku tracę władzę na rzecz Gerdy. Potem nawet nie dałaś mi szansy na pozbycie się tego bałaganu, tylko od razu zaciągnęłaś mnie do sali balowej.

\- Elsa, zdradzę ci sekret. Jako królowa raz na rok możesz zostawić nieporządek i nikt się o to nie obrazi - Anna z rozczuleniem pokiwała głową, wygodnie siadając za Elsą. Sięgnęła palcami do eleganckiego, platynowego splotu na głowie siostry, po czym zaczęła go ostrożnie rozluźniać. - Poza tym, to było posunięcie czysto taktyczne. Obie zjadłyśmy ciasto, twój pokój jest bardzo wygodny, zaś Gerda mimo wszystko nie będzie cię rugać za naczynia.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ciągłe wynoszenie wypieków może skutkować odwetem ze strony Gerdy? - Elsa zaśmiała się cicho, dość swobodnie kładąc swoje smukłe, owinięte rękawiczkami dłonie na kolanach. - Raz czy dwa ujdzie ci to płazem, ale nie zdziw się, jak znowu podłoży ci brukselkę w czekoladzie.

Anna na moment przestała wyciągać szpilki z włosów Elsy, krzywiąc się na słowa siostra. Miesiąc temu Gerda postanowiła ukrócić ciągłe podjadanie Anny i w tym celu przygotowała kilka na wpół surowych warzyw polanych apetyczną, ciemną czekoladą. Klasyczny, niemal dziecinny fortel, na który Anna oczywiście dała się złapać - bez głębszego zastanowienia (i gryzienia) przełknęła dwie sztuki z podejrzanie pozostawionego bez nadzoru stosu w kuchni. Dopiero przy trzecim razie, chcąc posmakować pozornie nugatowe wypełnienie, jej zęby natknęły się na gorycz znienawidzonej od zawsze brukselki.

Po tym wydarzeniu Anna przez trzy dni nie tknęła czekolady, zaś Gerda umocniła swoją pozycję kuchennej samicy alfa zamku Arendelle.

\- Od tego momentu jestem ostrożniejsza - Anna z urażoną godnością kontynuowała pracę, uwalniając ciężki warkocz Elsy. - Staram się sprawdzać zawartość każdego deseru. Albo daję Kristoffowi do spróbowania.

Anna nie mogła się opanować - zaczęła metodycznie uwalniać miękkie pasma włosów Elsy, z przyjemnością zanurzając palce w tym bladozłotym morzu jedwabiu. Elsa miała piękne, grube, mocne włosy, które nadawały jej postaci z lekka anielski nimb. Anna trochę zazdrościła jej tego, jak parę ruchów grzebienia pozwalało ujarzmić te cudowne loki w majestatyczne fale - niestety, jej własne włosy kilka razy pokonały grzebień i frustrowały Gerdę.

Elsa zdawał się nie dostrzegać tego, jak płynne złoto na jej głowie nadawało jej atrakcyjności, dla niej to były tylko włosy. Prawdopodobnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z podziwu innych kobiet, zwłaszcza podczas bankietów albo dyplomatycznych spotkań. Elsa była niedoścignionym przykładem skandynawskiej urody, wręcz archetypem północnego piękna. Szkoda, że odnośnie własnej atrakcyjności młoda królowa zdawała się być tak nieświadoma i niepewna, zaś wszelakie komplementy od mężczyzn przyjmowała z uprzejmą rezerwą.

\- Kristoff wie, że jest twoim królikiem doświadczalnym? - Elsa zapytała nieco dokuczliwie, po czym z ociąganiem zaczęła zdejmować tkaninę ze swoich dłoni.

\- Zgłosił się na ochotnika - Anna chwyciła grzebień z pobliskiej szafki, po czym zaczęła czesać blond kosmyki. - Było mu głupio za to, że wyśmiał mnie przy tych brukselkach w kuchni.

\- Mam nadzieję że w tajemnicy nie dajesz mi nigdy pierwszego kawałka?

\- Absolutnie, droga siostro. Dla ciebie tylko sprawdzony towar - Anna odłożyła grzebień, z zadowoleniem gładząc platynowe pasma przed sobą. - Gotowe. Ślicznie wyglądasz w rozpuszczonych włosach, nie spinaj ich dzisiaj.

Elsa wstrzymała dłonie wiodące do jej głowy, odwracając się ze zdziwieniem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała z tą uroczą nieświadomością, niczym niedoświadczone dziewczę. - Tak sądzisz?

\- Elsa, mam oczy - Anna zaśmiała się żartobliwie, prędko korzystając z okazji i chwytając nagą dłoń Elsy w swoją. - Jesteś naprawdę piękna. Nikt ci tego nie powiedział?

\- Cóż... Rodzice. I Gerda. Ale Gerda się nie liczy, jest prawie jak rodzina, więc jej ocena jest czysto subiektywna - Elsa oświadczyła z nieśmiałym spojrzeniem. - Co prawda, wielu dworzan i dyplomatów dawało mi komplementy, ale wydawały się nieszczere.

\- Z tym akurat bym się kłóciła - Anna mocniej ścisnęła delikatne dłonie Elsy. Miała smukłe, długie palce pianisty, które kryły w sobie zaskakująco dużo siły. - Elso, na każdym balu wszystkie kobiety patrzą na ciebie z zazdrością. Poza tym ilość listów od twoich namolnych wielbicieli pokazuje, że...

\- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia - Elsa znowu przerwała jej w połowie wypowiedzi. To było naprawdę podejrzane. - To co, idziemy na spacer?

_Znowu uniki_, Anna zauważyła czujnie. Jej siostra kolejny raz bezlitośnie urwała dyskusję odnośnie ewentualnych planów matrymonialnych. To było do niej niepodobne, tak gwałtowna reakcja, nawet Hansa i Weseltona nie odprawiała tak bezpośrednio.

Anna chciała zapytać o to wszystko, ale czując nagłą nerwowość siostry postanowiła dać jej dodatkowy czas. Może i była niecierpliwa, ale zbytni pośpiech mógł tylko spłoszyć Elsę.

\- Oczywiście, chodźmy do ogrodów - błysk wdzięczności w oczach Elsy udowodnił, że to było dobre posunięcie. - Ale zostaw włosy rozpuszczone. Chcę zobaczyć ich falowanie na wietrze.

\- Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić - Elsa skinęła głową z łagodnym uśmiechem, po czym z pewną niechęcią rozłączyła ich splecione palce.

Dla Anny to był sygnał, że ich rozmowa przebiegła całkiem dobrze.

\- W porządku, ale najpierw musimy coś zrobić - Anna podniosła się z łóżka z nagłym przypływem werwy, dość zuchwale patrząc na siostrę. - Jedna z kucharek doniosła mi o zapasie ciastek migdałowych. Migdałowych, bez podstępnych udziwnień. Ty odwracasz uwagę Gerdy, ja zabieram co trzeba.

Elsa zaśmiała się głośno i, o dziwno, skinęła głową na znak zgody. Anna z rozbawieniem pomyślała, że w takim tempie nie tylko ona otrzyma nieoficjalny zakaz wstępu do kuchni.

*

\- Módl się, żeby Gerda się o tym nie dowiedziała.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ten cały hałas? To tylko kilka filiżanek.

\- Te filiżanki były ręcznie malowaną, chińską porcelaną inkrustowaną złotem, własność naszego rodu od trzystu lat.

\- Jedna czy dwie...

\- Pół serwisu.

\- Może Gerda nie zauważy, mamy tysiące naczyń, czyż nie?

\- Ale tylko kilka tak kosztownych zestawów, z których herbatę pili Ludwik XII i Henryk VII.

\- Dlaczego musisz być tak logiczna - Anna burknęła z niezadowoleniem. - Powinnaś mieć w sobie więcej optymizmu!

\- W tym przypadku taki optymizm to czysta fantastyka - Elsa nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu słysząc frustrację Anny. - Przepraszam za to zdroworozsądkowe podejście do tematu. Mam nadzieję, że Gerda nie znajdzie tych potłuczonych, bardzo drogich skorup.

\- To był wypadek! - Anna zaoponowała dość energicznie. - Lokaj nagle pojawił się na zakręcie, nie miałam szansy go wyminąć!

\- Nie doszłoby do tego gdybyś nie biegła.

\- Wolisz stłuc rodową porcelanę czy dać się złapać na kradzieży ciastek przez Gerdę?

\- Touche! - Elsa musiała zgodzić się z tą argumentacją. Mimo posiadania lodowej potęgi i własnego państwa Elsa mogła się poszczycić sporą dozą instynktu samozachowawczego. Wiedziała, że mimo wszystko z Gerdą lepiej nie zadzierać. - Wygrałaś.

W najbardziej osłoniętym zakątku ogrodów królewskich trwał właśnie spór dotyczący niedawnego zderzenia Anny na korytarzu. Obie siostry siedziały na wygodnej, drewnianej ławce naprzeciwko fontanny zdobionej marmurowym łucznikiem, z którego strzały leciał uspokajający strumyk wody. Pomiędzy Anną i Elsą leżała jedwabna chusta, na której dumnie spoczywała ich migdałowa zdobycz. Niestety, zdobycie owego łupu okupione było pewnymi stratami - Gerda prawie złapała Annę na gorącym uczynku, Elsa cudem odciągnęła ją od kuchni. Potem młoda królowa była świadkiem dramatycznego zderzenia Anny, lokaja i zabytkowego serwisu porcelany. Cud, że już wtedy Gerda nie pojawiła się na miejscu zbrodni, huk rozniósł się na połowę skrzydła kuchennego, zdolny do przebudzenia zmarłych w okolicy.

Porcelana nie przeżyła tego spotkania.

\- Muszę przyznać, że od dwóch miesięcy to najbardziej emocjonujący moment jaki przeżyłam - Elsa uśmiechnęła się szerzej, po czym sięgnęła po kolejne ciasteczko. Po takim stresie zasłużyła na małą nagrodę.

\- U mnie też. Nie licząc tych wycieczek po mieście - Anna miała dość przyzwoitości by nadal wyglądać na zawstydzoną z tego powodu.

\- Widziałaś coś ciekawego? - Elsa wyrozumiale nie wypominała tych nie-dość-dyskretnych-eskapad. - Nie jako następczyni tronu ale jako zwykły przechodzień.

\- Raz czy dwa - Anna z odprężeniem uśmiechnęła się szerzej, chwytając kilka ciastek naraz. Przyjrzała się im dość nieufnie. - Nie zwiedziłam wszystkiego. Przyznam, że nie miałam odwagi samodzielnie iść do doków czy nad samo nadbrzeże w porcie. Ostatnio z daleka widziałam tamtejszą bójkę. Wyglądała dość groźnie.

\- Odpowiedzialne zachowanie - Elsa z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że mimo pewnej lekkomyślności Anna nadal wiedziała kiedy zrezygnować. - Mimo wszystko doki to zatłoczone miejsce pełne obcokrajowców, strażnicy nie zawsze zdążą zainterweniować. Wycieczki bez ochrony mogą skończyć się dość boleśnie, w tamtym miejscu pozycja społeczna nie ma większego znaczenia.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać - Anna zdawała się szczerze odpowiadać. Z zadowoleniem rozsiadła się wygodniej na ławce, już bez obaw delektując się migdałowym, zakazanym wypiekiem. - Rany, ale to jest pyszne. Nie tak jak czekoladowe ciasto, ale warto było. Odpowiadając zaś na twoje pytanie, było, cóż, inaczej.

\- Inaczej? - Elsa podziwiała swoją silną wolę, kiedy mężnie zrezygnowała z kolejnego ciasteczka. - Możesz to doprecyzować?

\- Czułam się po prostu zwyczajnie - Anna spojrzała na nią dość poważnie, chociaż zadowolenie w jej głosie sugerowało, że mówiła o czymś przyjemnym. - Nikt nie wiedział kim jestem. Ludzie nie nazywali mnie tytułami, traktowali zwyczajnie, jak normalnego obywatela Arendelle. To było coś innego, ale w dobrym sensie.

\- Cieszę się, że to ci się podobało - Elsa obdarzyła ją lekkim uśmiechem, chociaż poczuła odrobinę zazdrości.

Anna nie miała większych problemów z wpasowaniem się w otoczenie. Elsa nie miała takiego komfortu - była zbyt charakterystyczną postacią, niemal każdy znał jej wygląd. To było zarówno błogosławieństwo, jak i przekleństwo. Mogła samą obecnością przywołać do siebie szacunek, ale jednocześnie nie posiadała ewentualnej anonimowości.

\- Musisz iść kiedyś ze mną. Oczywiście ze strażnikami - Anna z zapałem zjadła kolejne ciastka, dość energicznie wymachując rękami. - Byłam na targu i kupiłam sobie krumkake. Potem niedaleko stali muzycy, zaś niektórzy ludzie ze sobą tańczyli. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Obcy ludzie brali się za ręce i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczęli ze sobą tańczyć! Do tego widziałam grupę chłopaków ćwiczących w parku walkę mieczem, zaś pewien malarz tworzył obraz na sztaludze. Och, Elso, musimy kiedyś iść razem na miasto!

\- Kusząca propozycja - Elsa pokręciła głową z wyrozumiałością. Ucieszyła ją werwa, z jaką Anna opowiadała o swoich przygodach. - Niestety, ze mną to nie zadziała. Każdy wie jak wyglądam i nie liczyłabym na anonimowość. Poza tym, mimo wszystko, jestem królową. Nie powinnam nieoficjalnie spacerować ot tak po mieście, chyba że ze strażnikami. Sama zaś wiesz, że taka ochrona może odebrać ekscytację, której doświadczasz wędrując samotnie.

\- To brzmi o wiele mniej ciekawie - Anna nadąsała się trochę, przez moment zapominając o ciastkach obok siebie. - Ale wspominałaś coś o wizytacji doków... Mogę iść z tobą?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - Elsa skinęła głową na znak zgody, po czym z wyrzutem sumienia wzięła kolejne ciasteczko. Gdzieś obok nich musiało być ptasie gniazdo, bowiem nagle zaczął się czysty, radosny koncert nad ich głowami. - Ale muszę cię ostrzec, to może nie być za bardzo ciekawe. Będę przeglądać dokumenty oraz ustalać plany modernizacji portu. Popularność zyskują okręty parowe, w związku z czym wymagana jest przebudowa naszej morskiej infrastruktury.

\- Ważne, że spędzimy czas razem - wypowiedź Anny była tak otwarcie szczera, że Elsę na moment zatkało, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. - Poza tym, chcę zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz jako królowa. Nie widziałam cię za często w akcji.

\- Jak oceniasz moje dotychczasowe starania? - Elsa zapytała z ciekawością, będąc dziwnie podekscytowana ewentualną odpowiedzią Anny.

\- Celująco - Anna zapchała się kilkoma ciastkami naraz, podnosząc kciuki do góry z aprobatą. Elsa czuła, że oduczenie jej tego rodzaju obżarstwa może być dość skomplikowane, o ile było w ogóle wykonalne.

\- Dziękuję ci - czuła, że chwilowo nie wyciągnie bardziej rozbudowanej odpowiedzi od siostry, więc pozwoliła upaść temu tematowi. Potem będzie więcej okazji, by dowiedzieć się, jak prezentuje się jakość jej rządów.

Elsa była zainteresowana tym, jak inni ludzie oceniali jej obecną politykę. Co należało zmienić? Była za ostra, za łagodna? Wiedziała, że to za wcześnie na odpowiedzi, w końcu rządziła tylko dwa miesiące, ale nie można jej było winić za zwykłą, ludzką ciekawość z tego tytułu.

Przez jakiś czas obie siostry siedziały w komfortowej ciszy, ciesząc się ciastkami i swoim towarzystwem. To mogło dziwić, ale nawet Anna czasami potrzebowała chwili wyciszenia. Dość często siedziały we dwie właśnie w tym miejscu, to był ich prywatny, cichy zakątek, który pozwalał na parę minut uciec przed idealnym ładem w zamku.

Mimo to Elsa uznała za stosowne przerwać obecną harmonię - mimo wszystko miała cel w zaproszeniu tutaj siostry.

\- Anno - zaczęła z namysłem, czekając na moment, gdy Anna przestała jeść słodycze. - Podjęłam decyzję. Odnośnie twojej wycieczki z Kristoffem.

W tej chwili Elsa pogratulowała sobie zapobiegawczego wyczekania na moment, gdy Anna skończyła jeść - jej siostra właśnie zastygła w bezruchu z głębokim wdechem i było więcej niż pewne, że z ciastkami w buzi byłaby teraz w środku rozpaczliwego kaszlu.

\- I... co ustaliłaś? - nerwowość Anny była namacalna mimo jej pozornej nonszalancji. - Zrozumiem to, że się nie zgodzisz. To bardzo duża prośba z mojej strony.

\- Długo nad tym myślałam - Elsa z zaciekawieniem obserwowała ukradkiem Annę. Nieco przekornie nie spieszyła się z odpowiedzią, widząc gamę uczuć na twarzy młodszej z nich. To było złośliwe, ale wijąca się jak piskorz Anna zawsze była interesującym zjawiskiem. - Sama wiesz o tym, że to nie jest zwykły wypad.

\- Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę...

\- Jesteś moją jedyną następczynią - to było niemal okrucieństwo, Elsa zauważyła z pewnym rozbawieniem. Nie mogła sobie jednak darować tego małego droczenia się z jej strony. - Do tego twoja znajomość z Kristoffem jest dość świeża.

\- Ja... Tak, masz rację.

Anna siedziała jak na szpilkach. Elsa była pod wrażeniem jej cierpliwości.

\- Więc... Zgoda.

Przez moment Anna miała usta otwarte w ciężkim szoku; szybko jednak opanowała się, nieoczekiwanie rzucając się na nieprzygotowaną na to Elsę.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - Anna rozpoczęła litanię podziękowań, przygniatając Elsę do ławki. Blondynka, przytłoczona jej reakcją (i wagą) dość niezręcznie poklepała siostrę, która przytuliła się do niej niczym ośmiornica. - Naprawdę dziękuję! O nic nie musisz się martwić, będę się ciebie słuchać i nie zrobię nic głupiego, obiecuję!

\- Mam taką nadzieję, dlatego się zgadzam - Elsa poczuła się dość niezręcznie, kiedy deski pod nią zaczęły się wbijać w jej plecy.

Anna leżała na niej pod dość nieprzyjemnym kątem, jednak mimo to Elsa nie chciała puścić. Mimo całej niedogodności i bólu pleców miło było poczuć znany, pewny uścisk wokół siebie. Oczywiście, Elsa od wielu lat pragnęła niemal do bólu pewnych konkretnych ramion, ale Anna zawsze była bardzo mile widzianą alternatywą.

\- Mam jednak kilka warunków, które muszą zostać spełnione - Elsa kontynuowała, skupiając się na teraźniejszości.

\- Oczywiście, cokolwiek powiesz! - Anna chyba zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ich pozycja była dość boleśnie odczuwana przez plecy Elsy; szybko się wyprostowała, pomagając Elsie podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Chcę żebyś wzięła strażników. Dwóch. To nie ulega dyskusji - ostrzegawczo spojrzała na Annę, która w pierwszym odruchu chciała zaprotestować. - Anno...

\- Tak, jak mówisz, dwóch strażników - Anna potulnie skinęła głową, zapewne nie chcąc ryzykować zmiany zdania przez Elsę. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Noclegi mają się odbywać w chatach. Nie namiotach czy w jakichś zaimprowizowanych schronieniach.

\- Nie ma problemu - Elsa była pozytywnie zaskoczona brakiem większego oporu ze strony Anny. Spodziewała się, że pójdzie o wiele gorzej. - Coś jeszcze?

\- To są moje nakazy - królowa nieco nieufnie przyjrzała się siostrze. Coś za łatwo poszło. - Oba muszą zostać spełnione bezapelacyjnie. Bez oszukiwania i uciekania strażnikom. Czy zgadzasz się na to wszystko?

\- Nie mam wyboru - Anna zaśmiała się z rozbawieniem, wydawała się nie mieć ukrytych motywów. Na swój sposób różniła się od Anny sprzed dwóch miesięcy, doświadczenia z Hansem zapewne nauczyły jej pewnej ostrożności. - Poza tym masz dużo racji, mimo wszystko to nie jest zwykłe wyjście na miasto. Postaram się ciebie nie zawieść.

\- Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłaś - Elsa odparła automatycznie, naprawdę mając to na myśli. - I wiem, że jesteś wobec mnie uczciwa. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić. Co do wspólnej wizyty w porcie, poczekam na ciebie. Kapitanat i tak nie jest pewien niektórych kwestii organizacyjnych, więc to nie jest większy problem.

Anna nawet nie ukrywała wdzięczności w swoich oczach. Z drugiej strony, to nie było w jej zwyczaju - Anna była niczym otwarta książka, w przeciwieństwie do Elsy nie bała się pokazywać swoich uczuć.

\- Elso... Dziękuję ci - Anna rozpromieniła się radośnie, mocno chwytając dłonie Elsy w swoje. Elsa nie miała nic przeciwko, pomimo braku rękawiczek. - Naprawdę. Wiem, że nie musiałaś tego dla mnie robić.

\- Ale chciałam - Elsa odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni, zauważając, że ściskanie Anny nie wywołuje u niej wcześniejszego dyskomfortu. - Po prostu uważaj na siebie.

\- Zawsze uważam na siebie - Anna stwierdziła dość zarozumiale.

\- Nawet jak uciekasz z ciasteczkami?

Anna z oburzeniem spojrzała na Elsę. Po chwili ze zgrozą zwróciła wzrok na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, gdzie leżały obecnie marne szczątki ciasteczek. Ich nieoczekiwany uścisk zmiażdżył większość z nich, tworząc okruszki dookoła. Elsa powstrzymała chichot, słysząc jęk ze strony zrozpaczonej siostry.

Wygładziła swoją suknię, patrząc na Annę, która z rozczarowaniem sprzątała słodkie resztki. Zapewne czekała je niedługo dłuższa rozmowa z Gerdą, ale było warto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To najdłuższy rozdział do tej pory. Wiem, nie ma tu jeszcze za dużo akcji, ale uwielbiam stopniowanie napięcia. Poza tym, Elsę uważam za szalenie interesującą, bawienie się psychologicznymi niuansami jej postaci daje mi mnóstwo przyjemności. W moim odczuciu to jedna z najlepiej skonstruowanych postaci Disneya, postać wielowymiarowa i naprawdę ludzka. Mówię tu oczywiście o pierwszej części, dwójki nadal nie miałam przyjemności poznać.  
Kolejny rozdział zaczyna trochę dojrzalsze wątki, w końcu nie bez powodu ta historia ma taki rating ;) nic już nie będę zdradzać. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało!


	4. Miłe złego początki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto jest, kolejny rozdział! Zajęło mi to trochę więcej czasu, niż myślałam, na szczęście udało się zmieścić w terminie około miesiąca od poprzedniej publikacji.  
W końcu ten rozdział pokazuje, dlaczego ta historia ma taki, a nie inny rating. Mam nadzieję, że opisane przeze mnie sceny nie są wulgarne lub niezręczne. Przyznam, że chyba najbardziej obawiam się pisania tego typu momentów.   
Chcę przy tym serdecznie podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom. Dzięki Waszym komentarzom wiem, co poprawić, do tego dają mi niesamowitego kopa motywacyjnego ;) Rozdział ten w szczególności chciałabym zadedykować KageSamie oraz Ang29. Dziękuję, że tu jesteście!  
Mam przy tym małą prośbę - dajcie znać, czy "dorosłe" sceny nadają się do publikacji, patrząc na mój styl. Jeżeli nie są za dobre, zapewne postaram się je ograniczyć do minimum. Jeżeli z kolei są zadowalające, mam zamiar popracować nad ich jakością.  
Dziękuję raz jeszcze i zapraszam do czytania ;)

To jednak nie był dobry pomysł. Mimo wszystko całość miała trwać kilka dni, Anna i Kristoff zostaną sami, wiele się może zdarzyć, są młodzi i...

_Spokojnie Elso, mają dobrych strażników_, wyobraziła sobie jakże znajomy, ciepły głos, za którym tak bardzo tęskniła. Jego pełna, przyjemna barwa sprawiała, że Elsa stawała się spokojniejsza, na sekundę zapominając o targających nią wątpliwościach. Po chwili znowu poczuła narastający lęk. W końcu tyle mogło się zdarzyć, Anna jest młoda i niedoświadczona, zaś ona i Kai daleko...

_Kiedyś musi dorosnąć. Pozwól jej na to._

Elsa wyobraziła sobie właścicielkę tego głosu, siedzącą obok niej, patrzącą na nią ze zwyczajową łagodnością. To było bardzo odległe, ale jednocześnie na tyle znajome, że niemal wyczuwała subtelny zapach miętówek unoszący się w powietrzu. Bodziec był na tyle silny, że Elsa poczuła gęsią skórkę na swoim wrażliwym ciele, z niecierpliwością łaknąc dotyku tych zwinnych, delikatnych palców, powoli głaszczących jej nagie ramię, niespiesznie wytyczających rozpalony szlak rozkoszy do chciwych zakątków obojczyków...

Trzaskanie ognia w kominku wyrwało ją z rozmyślań. Ciepły rumieniec powoli zaczął uwidaczniać się na twarzy Elsy, gdy ta uzmysłowiła sobie dokąd zaczęły prowadzić jej myśli.

Znowu.

Minęło tyle lat. Mogło się wydawać, że zwalczy w sobie te tajemne pragnienia, że zagłuszy uczucia, które narastały każdego dnia jej cierpliwej tęsknoty. Nic bardziej mylnego - jej serce jeszcze żarliwiej wspominało miękkie, ale pełne zapału oczy, dotyk aksamitnych ust na policzku, kiedy żegnały się w cieniu, ukradkiem, bez ciekawskich, oceniających spojrzeń. To był moment, kiedy Elsa prawie nie wytrzymała, gdy po tylu latach skutecznego kamuflażu niemal zdradziła swoją największą tajemnicę. Cały czas miała w pamięci swoje dłonie, z czułością wodzące po wdzięcznej linii kręgosłupa, mocny uścisk oplatający jej królewskie żebra i talię. Dotyk na szyi niemal palił skórę, kiedy to zetknęły się czołami, nieśmiało patrząc sobie w oczy, prawie wyczuwała przeskakujące pomiędzy nimi iskry pożądania...

Elsa zrobiła wtedy coś, za co przeklinała siebie do tej pory - odwróciła wzrok. Czekała tyle czasu na tę jedną, jedyną chwilę, na wyciągnięcie ręki miała ten jakże kuszący owoc, ale w decydującym momencie nie pozwoliła sobie na chwilę egoizmu. Elsa miała wtedy w sobie dużo strachu przed ewentualnymi konsekwencjami.

Jak mogli zareagować ich rodzice? Poddani? Co powiedzą możni? Poza tym, Elsa była przyszłą królową, starała się panować nad swoimi mocami, nie powinna ulegać jakimkolwiek pokusom...

_Nie martw się_, przypomniała sobie cichy szept w swoim uchu. _Zawsze tu będę_.

Elsa nie mogła się powstrzymać i po prostu MUSIAŁA zrewanżować się wtedy pocałunkiem. To było nieśmiałe muśnięcie niebezpiecznie blisko kącika ust, ale nie dbała o to. Liczyło się tu i teraz.

Tamtej nocy Elsa gorączkowo chwyciła kartkę i ołówek. Pracowała większość nocy, nie zmrużyła oka, ale efekt przeszedł jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Stworzony przez nią obraz był tak realistyczny, piękny, tak prawdziwy, że blondynka w pierwszym odruchu chciała zapłakać. Chciała biec do rodziców i wyznać im wszystkie swoje wątpliwości, strach, pokazać im tę kochającą twarz, którą uwieczniła na papierze. Może pod względem techniki to nie był jej najlepszy rysunek, ale nie zważała na to - dla niej to było jej magnum opus, najcenniejszy skarb, który tak skrzętnie ukrywała przed całym światem. Nikt o tym nie wiedział i dotychczas Elsie to nie przeszkadzało, aczkolwiek ostatnio brzemię tajemnicy zaczęło jej coraz bardziej ciążyć na sercu.

Jednocześnie Elsa miała dziwne wrażenie, że jej matka musiała wiedzieć, względnie coś podejrzewała. Prawdopodobnie również ojciec był wtajemniczony w jej niewypowiedziany afekt. Nic nie powiedzieli na ten konkretny temat, ale Elsa po prostu czuła, że nie musi im tego zdradzać. Akceptowali ją taką, jaką była, kochali tak samo jak wcześniej. Nie zabraniali jej tego uczucia, czasami wręcz zachęcali do spotkań, co było niespotykane, zwłaszcza mając na uwadze dotychczasowe nakazy panowania nad emocjami. Trudno powiedzieć, co kierowało jej rodzicami, czy świadomie zachęcali ją do pielęgnowania skrytych pragnień - nie miała pojęcia. Wszystko to kłóciło się z ich zwyczajowymi zaleceniami, co z jednej strony było dość mylące, ale z drugiej strony dawało błysk nadziei...

Elsa westchnęła ciężko, nieco wygodniej siadając w łóżku, po czym chwyciła swój notatnik.

Ponownie.

Wyćwiczonym ruchem wyjęła znajomą kartkę, po czym machinalnie pogłaskała szorstki papier. Oczywiście bez rękawiczek, bez uwierającej bariery jedwabiu. To był niemal jej rytuał, wspomnienie tych oczu pozwalało jej spać bez koszmarów i oddalało ewentualne wątpliwości.

Z drugiej strony, od jakiegoś czasu, jej dotychczasowe rozmyślania stały się bardziej... dorosłe. Właściwie, nie tyle dorosłe, co powędrowały na bardziej dojrzałe terytorium. Elsa do teraz przypominała sobie niezręczną rozmowę z Anną, tuż po spotkaniu z Radą, kiedy rozmawiały o ich edukacji seksualnej. Zawstydzenie Elsy w tamtym momencie nie było efektem samej tematyki (nie była aż tak pruderyjna, jak zapewne myślała Anna), a bardziej wspomnienia niedawnych snów.

To były bardzo odważne sny, których nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła.

No dobrze, może doświadczyła raz czy dwa (lub dziesięć), ale nigdy aż tak intensywnie!

Elsa poczuła, że rumieniec na jej skórze zaczął obejmować nie tylko twarz, ale i szyję z dekoltem.

Nienawidziła siebie za to, za tę słabość w obliczu swoich pragnień, ale nie chciała tego zapomnieć. Od pewnego czasu niemal każdej nocy przypominała sobie obraz ich nagich, rozpalonych ciał leżących na tym łóżku. Zręczne dłonie niespiesznie eksplorujące miękkość jej królewskich piersi i zgłębienie między nimi, utalentowane usta zmierzające w górę jej ud, muśnięcia zębów oraz gorący język, który po chwili zdecydowanym, długim ruchem...

\- O mój Boże... - Elsa wzięła długi, mocny wdech.

Przełknęła nieco nerwowo, serce uderzało ciężko w jej klatce piersiowej, zaś wizja na moment zasnuła się wręcz erotyczną mgiełką, na moment zagłuszając wszystko dookoła. Poczuła swoje twardniejące sutki ocierające się o cienką koszulkę, zaś wilgoć pomiędzy udami zachęcała do kontynuacji. Palce Elsy drgnęły nerwowo, niemal czuła miękkie, długie włosy łaskoczące jej podbrzusze, delikatna zasłona loków, za którą schował się ten uzdolniony język z pasją smakujący desperacko potrzebującą kobiecość młodej królowej...

Elsa z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, jak jej oddech zamienia się w parę wodną. Temperatura w pokoju znacznie spadła, czego nie zauważyła, oddając się swoim pragnieniom. Z zawstydzeniem spostrzegła, że jej ręce bez udziału mózgu były już na brzuchu, pewnie zmierzając na południe.

Trochę przestraszyła się swoją reakcją, natychmiast kładąc dłonie na kołdrę i krzyżując mocno uda. To było tak przytłaczające i nieoczekiwane, jej ciało wręcz automatycznie reagowało na jej pragnienia. Mogła przed całym światem skrywać swoje rządze, ale tutaj, w samotności, mimo braku doświadczenia, jej organizm zdawał się doskonale sugerować kolejne kroki.

\- O czym ja myślę - niemal jęknęła z frustracją, gdy mimowolnie znowu spojrzała na swój tajemniczy rysunek. Postać na nim zdawała się patrzeć na nią zachęcająco, bez oczekiwania czy ukrytych motywów.

Elsa czuła, że nie wytrzyma dłuższej tajemnicy. To trwało o wiele za długo i przybierało na sile, niczym jej moce.

Tyle, że moce mogła kontrolować. Tego uczucia nie potrafiła.

Musiała to wyrzucić z siebie. Bardzo się bała tego momentu, ale skrywany przez nią ciężar był zbyt duży.

Anna... Porozmawia o tym z Anną. Po jej powrocie z Kristoffem. Zyska trochę czasu na przemyślenie swoich odczuć. Może i określiła je dokładnie już kilka lat temu, ale przyznanie się przed samą sobą nie było tym samym, co zdradzenie się Annie. Do tego czasu będzie tą samą Elsą, panią lodowej mocy, królową Arendelle.

Z nowym postanowieniem nieco pewniej położyła się na łóżku. Ostrożnie zagięła rysunek, wsuwając go do notatnika, który ułożyła bezpiecznie na szafce. Jutro go schowa, tej nocy będzie on podtrzymywał ją na duchu swoją obecnością.

Miała przy tym nadzieję, że tej nocy jej sny powrócą na mniej intensywne terytorium.

Cichy, zdradziecki głosik w jej głowie dał do zrozumienia, że w tym momencie sama siebie okłamywała. Chciała tego wszystkiego i nic tego nie zmieni.

*

\- Przed nami około dwie godziny jazdy - Kristoff wygodnie rozsiadł się w saniach, podając Annie kubek z ciepłą herbatą cytrynową. - Wtedy dojedziemy do Oakena. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście gotowi na jego gościnność? Oaken już tydzień temu zaczął szykować wszystko na nasz przyjazd.

\- To prawda, że można u niego kupić dobrą maść na korzonki? - jeden z ich tymczasowych strażników, Rolf, zapytał ze źle zamaskowaną ciekawością.

\- Na korzonki, na stawy, na żołądek... - Kristoff zaczął wymieniać remedia Oakena na dolegliwości wszelakie, z przyzwyczajenia biorąc spory gryz marchewki. - Oaken jest w tym o dziwo świetny. Dwa lata temu pewien zbieracz lodu nabawił się zapalenia płuc. Było z nim źle i lekarz w stolicy obawiał się najgorszego, ale nasz znajomy dał mu za darmo lekarstwa do picia. Tydzień później nastąpiła ogromna poprawa. Sam nie wiem, co mnie bardziej zaskoczyło, ich skuteczność czy cena.

\- Bardzo szybko - drugi strażnik, szeroki jak stodoła Lars skinął z aprobatą, popijając łyk kawy ze swojego termosu. - Ja z kolei słyszałem, że można u niego kupić dobre nalewki. Moja babcia robiła kiedyś taką ziołową, działała na wszystko.

Od paru godzin ich grupka leniwie zmierzała saniami Kristoffa w stronę chaty Oakena. Było cicho i spokojnie, co ekstrawertycznej Annie zaskakująco nie przeszkadzało - mogła bez przeszkód podziwiać piękno surowych szczytów Arendelle, oddychać świeżym powietrzem iglastych lasów, sporadycznie mijać kupców, podróżnych i strażników patrolujących okolicę.

Strażników było trochę więcej niż zwykle; Elsa przed wyjazdem ostrzegła ją, że od strony Corony kilka osób zaczepiało samotnych podróżnych. Anna mgliście przypomniała sobie ostatnie spotkanie Rady, kiedy to lord Johansen poprosił o dodatkowe patrole. Na szczęście Corona była w przeciwnym kierunku, informacje sugerowały konkretne miejsce bandytów, zaś Lars i Rolf byli jednymi z najlepszych żołnierzy, nie bez powodu wybranymi do królewskiej gwardii. Lars był niezrównanym strzelcem, zaś Rolf doskonale posługiwał się mieczem, obaj byli swoistym crème de la crème wojsk Arendelle.

Oczywiście, warto też wspomnieć o Kristoffie, którego postawna sylwetka sama w sobie sugerowała siłę i zręczność. Kristoff może i był łagodny jak baranek, ale przyciśnięty do muru nie wahał się stawać w obronie tego, co kochał.

Mimo tych środków ostrożności Elsa cały czas podkreślała aspekty bezpieczeństwa w ich wyprawie, w miarę zbliżania się wyjazdu coraz bardziej się denerwując. Zachowywała się trochę jak nadopiekuńczy rodzic, chociaż w tym akurat nie było nic dziwnego - w końcu Anna była jej najbliższą rodziną. I jedyną następczynią tronu.

Chyba, że z czasem Elsa zmieni zdanie i przyjmie jedną z coraz liczniejszych (i coraz bardziej nachalnych) propozycji zamążpójścia, zakładając nową rodzinę.

Ostatnio Gerda zauważyła w kominku Elsy popiół ewidentnie pochodzący ze spalonych papierów. Kilka nadpalonych, cudem ocalałych strzępków pochodziło z listów, które Elsa tak bardzo nienawidziła i systematycznie odrzucała. Anna od razu się o tym dowiedziała - Gerda jeszcze nie odkryła zmasakrowanej porcelany rodowej, więc bez wahania podzieliła się tą interesującą informacją.

Anna w zamyśleniu upiła duży łyk ciepłej herbaty, rozkoszując się posmakiem cytryny na języku. Ostatnio Elsa naprawdę nie była sobą... Chociażby spalenie tego typu korespondencji. Bądź co bądź listy te należały do poczty dyplomatycznej, więc anihilowanie ich w tak emocjonalny, skryty sposób było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej można było się spodziewać po sumiennej, młodej królowej. Tego typu postępowanie nie pasowało do jej wzorca zachowań.

Coś było nie tak. Anna dostrzegła to już wcześniej, ale z czasem zaczęła zauważać drobne niuanse w zachowaniu starszej siostry, które dawały sporo do myślenia.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Anna usłyszała obok siebie cichy, spokojny głos Kristoffa, którego nieoczekiwane brzmienie sprawiło, że prawie oblała się napojem.

Rolf i Lars pogrążyli się w gorącej dyspucie dotyczącej ewentualnych zakupów u Oakena (biedacy, nie mieli pojęcia o czekających ich wydatkach), Olaf siedział na Svenie, jakimś sobie znanym sposobem nie zaliczając spektakularnego upadku. Kristoff zdawał się być bardzo odprężonym, nie zauważała u niego tej delikatnej niezgrabności, którą niekiedy emanował w mieście. Anna zauważyła, jak jego nieśmiałość względem Elsy zmalała, ale nie na tyle, by bezkarnie uściskać królową Arendelle, jak miał to w zwyczaju cudownie nieświadomy statusu Elsy Olaf.

\- To nic, po prostu się zamyśliłam - Anna uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Kristoffa, czując przyjemne ciepło w okolicy serca.

\- Zauważyłem, od pięciu minut nic nie powiedziałaś - Kristoff mrugnął do niej żartobliwie, podczas uśmiechu pokazując rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów. - Wszystko w porządku? Martwisz się wyjazdem?

\- I tak, i nie - Anna uznała, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na podzielenie się z kimś swoimi spostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi Elsy. Nie, dopóki Elsa sama nie wyjawi targających nią wątpliwości. - Jest coś, nad czym zastanawiam się od pewnego czasu. Później ci powiem, dobrze? Sama jeszcze nie do końca wszystko rozumiem.

\- Nie martw się, zawsze możesz na nas liczyć - Kristoff chwycił lejce w jedną rękę, drugą dłonią chwytając ostrożnie rękę Anny. - Nie spiesz się z tym. Zawsze jestem tuż obok.

\- Dziękuję ci - Anna zarumieniła się lekko, czując na sobie ciepłe spojrzenie swojego, ekhem, chłopaka.

Chłopak... Nadal nie mogła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

To nie było powierzchowne, nagłe i kruche, tak jak z Hansem. Fakt, ona i Kristoff byli parą, ale zostali też dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Można powiedzieć, że ich związek opierał się na zrozumieniu i szczerości serc, bez podchodów i wyświechtanych komplementów. Kristoff nie był przesadnie egzaltowaną duszą, jego wypowiedzi były pozbawione zbędnego manieryzmu, którym charakteryzowała się często arystokracja, z którą Anna miała dużą styczność. W swoim obyciu Kristoff był prosty - pomagał potrzebującym, kochał bliskich, nikomu się nie przymilał. Szczerość jego osoby była ujmująca dla Anny i zdawała się zadowalać Elsę, która chętnie spędzała razem z nim czas. Kristoff nie bał pokazywać tego, co czuje, jak chociażby teraz, mimo pozornej powagi patrząc Annie ciepło w oczy.

Anna poczuła, że mocne palce Kristoffa delikatnie przeplatają się z jej palcami. Kristoff miał duże, spracowane dłonie, nieco szorstkie i twarde, tak różne od delikatnych dłoni Hansa, ale ich pewny, ciepły chwyt dawał Annie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Gdyby nie Lars i Rolf...

\- Ojejku, zostaw mój nos!

I Olaf.

Można było się z tego śmiać, ale Olaf był najlepszym gwarantem wstrzemięźliwości seksualnej. Nie, żeby Anna już teraz nastawiała się na tego typu aktywności, to zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie - ale Olaf był w stanie niechcący zniszczyć nawet najmniejsze oznaki nastroju. Jego bezpośredniość połączona z dużą nieświadomością sprawiały, że Olaf jednym zdaniem przypadkowo potrafił zniszczyć najmniejsze oznaki romantyzmu.

Może dlatego Elsa tak gorąco polecała go jako uczestnika wycieczki?

Kristoff przewrócił oczami z cierpliwym westchnieniem. Potarł pocieszająco swoim kciukiem kostki palców Anny, po czym przerwał ich kontakt, chwytając dorodną marchew z worka obok siebie.

\- Sven, zachowuj się! - Kristoff zręcznie rzucił do przodu warzywo, które natychmiast zniknęło w paszczy zachłannego renifera. - Nie jedz za dużo, niedługo czeka nas kolacja!

\- Zjadłbym udziec barani - Lars westchnął tęsknie, biorąc kolejny łyk swojej czarnej jak dusza Weseltona kawy. - Przy ognisku, taki z rożna.

\- Nigdy nie jadłam mięsa pieczonego nad ogniskiem na zewnątrz - Anna przyznała z rodzącym się podekscytowaniem. - Możemy w drodze powrotnej namówić Oakena, co wy na to?

\- Doskonały pomysł, Wasza Wysokość! - Rolf z zapałem poparł ten pomysł.

Anna zauważyła, że jej strażnicy byli bardziej wygadani niż niektórzy gwardziści, co bardzo ją ucieszyło.

W sumie, nic się nie stanie, jeżeli podzieli się z nimi swoją sekretną tabliczką mlecznej czekolady z orzechami laskowymi, którą dostała od Kaia na drogę.

\- Jedzenie zamkowe nie jest złe, ale dobrze czasem sięgnąć po coś innego - Lars pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem, prawie wywalając kawę na swój wełniany płaszcz. - Takie coś przybliża do natury.

\- Przybliżyłem się wystarczająco dwa miesiące temu, gdy dokopał mi duży, śnieżny potwór - Kristoff stwierdził kwaśno, aczkolwiek uśmiech na jego twarzy sugerował żart. - Ja z kolei miło wspominam obiady w zamku. Ciasta Gerdy to istne dzieła sztuki.

\- Na nasze szczęście, panowie, przed wyjazdem dokonałam rekonesansu kuchni - Anna stwierdziła z dumą, wskazując na jeden z bagaży. - Czekoladowa zdobycz, prosto z rąk Gerdy.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie pułapka? - Kristoff zapytał złośliwie. - Jakiś pokryty czekoladą kalafior?

\- Przekonamy się po tym, jak weźmiesz pierwszy kawałek - Anna odparła rozkazująco, na co strażnicy za nimi zachichotali bez skrępowania. - Bo jak rozumiem, zależy ci na zadowoleniu następczyni tronu?

\- Niczego innego nie pragnę, Wasza Wysokość - Kristoff skłonił się jej z przesadną galanterią, wywołując szeroki uśmiech Anny i zadowolenie gwardzistów.

\- Cieszy mnie to - Anna otwarcie przybrała zwycięski wyraz twarzy, podnosząc kubek z herbatą w geście zadowolenia. - Wobec tego, dobry człowieku, mając na uwadze pewność z jaką wyraziłeś swoją zgodę, od tej pory będziesz próbować każdy podejrzany deser. Nie musisz dziękować, wiedziałam, że mogę na pana liczyć, panie Bjorgman!

Rezygnacja na twarzy Kristoffa spowodowała przypływ czułości u Anny - pieszczotliwie potargała jego blond włosy, zyskując przy tym od niego spojrzenie godne przygnębionego szczeniaka.

\- Przepraszam was, kochani... - podejrzanie zdenerwowany głos Olafa niemal przestraszył Annę. - Możemy się na chwilę zatrzymać? Właśnie straciłem swoje nogi...

*

\- Nie przejmuj się tym za bardzo, kochanie - Gerda z wyćwiczoną łatwością związała fioletową wstążkę we włosach Elsy, okiem znawcy przeglądając swoje dzieło. - Nic im nie będzie. Anna jest godna zaufania i jeżeli obiecała ci, że będzie uważać, to tak właśnie zrobi.

Elsa sceptycznie podeszła do tej wypowiedzi. Nie, żeby wątpiła w dobrą wolę siostry, ale Anna to... Anna. Miała Kristoffa, który z ich dwójki zdawał się być tym dojrzalszym, do tego wysłała z nimi najlepszych gwardzistów, ale cały czas Elsa miała dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak.

Instynkt podpowiadał jej, że coś się stanie. To samo czuła przed śmiercią rodziców oraz koronacją. Może była przewrażliwiona, ale samotne wycieczki Anny po mieście nie wywoływały u niej takiego niepokoju.

Gerda i Kai dostrzegli jej zmartwienie. Kai ukradkiem przyniósł babeczki czekoladowe, zaś Gerda osobiście zajęła się jej garderobą oraz fryzurą.

Na szczęście, starsza kobieta nie wspomniała o skorupach bezcennego serwisu. Albo nie wiedziała, albo litościwie nie chciała o tym wspominać... jeszcze.

\- Powinnaś porozmawiać z lordem Johansenem, jestem pewna, że rozwieje on twoje obawy - Gerda kontynuowała rozmowę, chwytając parę błękitnych rękawiczek, po czym podała je nerwowej Elsie. - Ostatnio jest bardzo zadowolony. Jak widać nie podziela on twojego niepokoju.

\- To silniejsze ode mnie - Elsa przyznała niechętnie, podświadomie czując, że Gerda ma sporo racji. - Tak, jakbym chciała nadrobić te wszystkie lata samotności. Wiem, że Anna jest dorosła i zmieniła się po koronacji w pewnych kwestiach, ale nadal czuję, że coś mnie martwi.

\- Może to tęsknota? - Gerda zauważyła z ciepłym, matczynym uśmiechem, który uwidaczniał zmarszczki w kącikach jej oczu. - W końcu mimo separacji nadal mieszkałyście parę metrów od siebie. Z czasem przywykniesz, poza tym Kristoff to poważny młody człowiek. Jestem pewna, że stosownie zajmie się naszą małą Anną.

\- Co do Kristoffa nie mam wątpliwości - Elsa w końcu poczuła, że uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Schowała rękawiczki do kieszonki sukienki. Nie chciała ich dzisiaj nosić, w końcu powinna ćwiczyć dalszą kontrolę swoich mocy. Nawet najmniejsza stagnacja w tej kwestii mogła w przyszłości zaowocować ewentualną wpadką, a tego chciała uniknąć.

\- Widać, że Anna przy nim spoważniała. Ma na nią dobry wpływ - Elsa dodała pewniej, siadając z pewnym odprężeniem na swoim łóżku. - Do tego Lars i Rolf są godni zaufania. Tylko, że... Sama nie wiem. To taka cisza przed burzą. Jest spokojnie, po czym człowiek jest w oku cyklonu.

\- Chciałabym powiedzieć, że powinnaś to przemyśleć - Gerda strzepnęła nieistniejący pyłek z ramienia Elsy, po czym podeszła do kominka w celu dołożenia opału. - Ale i bez tego jesteś wystarczającą realistką, by nie wierzyć ot tak jakiemuś przeczuciu. Jeżeli uważasz, że powinnaś, słuchaj swojego serca, Elso. Ono dotychczas ani razu cię nie oszukało. W przeciwieństwie do serca Anny...

\- Anna kieruje się uczuciami, ja rozumem - Elsa uśmiechnęła się z nostalgią, wstając w celu skierowania się do gabinetu Rady. - Można powiedzieć, że obie się nawzajem dopełniamy. Jak yin i yang.

Nieco pewniej chwyciła dokumenty, które żmudnie przeglądała przez pół nocy, do tego wyciąg z najnowszego podsumowania finansowego Weseltona. To ostatnie przyniosło jej trochę ukojenia.

Weselton już nie był zagrożeniem, jego aktywa w koloniach zamorskich zostały zamrożone, zaś Corona czystym zbiegiem okoliczności dołączyła do bojkotu nadętego księcia.

W końcu jakaś dobra wiadomość.

*

Spotkanie przebiegło bez zakłóceń. O dziwo, lordowie byli ze sobą dość zgodni, sytuacja zdarzająca się prawie wcale. Przynajmniej dzisiaj Elsa nie musiała podnosić swojego głosu, oby ta tendencja utrzymała się jak najdłużej.

Odkąd pamiętała, szczególnie lord Nordhagen był dość kłótliwy. Miał gorący temperament, do tego był niepisaną opozycją dla lorda Johansena. Nie można było Nordhagenowi odmówić absolutnej wierności, akurat co do tego Elsa była pewna, ale charakter... To już inna sprawa.

Z jednej strony różnica zdań często prowadziła do eskalacji konfliktu obu lordów, ale z drugiej strony dobrze było mieć spojrzenie na daną sytuację z innej perspektywy. Nordhagen nie klepał polubownie ludzi po ramionach, tylko bezpośrednio wyrażał ewentualne niezadowolenie. Na swój sposób starał się nie przekraczać niepisanej granicy dobrego smaku.

Trudno też było nie wspomnieć o jego znajomościach w wojsku. Johansen był bliżej marynarki, ale Nordhagen znał blisko kilku generałów, również spoza Arendelle. Sprawiał wrażenie nadętego fircyka, ale sprawnie posługiwał się bronią białą, swego czasu był mistrzem szermierczym. To on zaproponował jej Rolfa, dzięki czemu chłopak dostał promocję do gwardii królewskiej. To właśnie Rolf dyskretnie obserwował Annę podczas sekretnych wycieczek tamtej do miasta.

\- Bardzo owocne spotkanie - Johansen lekko skłonił się Elsie, z zadowoleniem gładząc się po podbródku. Ostatnio miał bardzo dobry humor, co dość pozytywnie oddziaływało na samą Elsę. - Muszę przyznać, że propozycja tego typu balu jest całkiem udana. Takie przyjęcia to doskonały sposób na zaciśnięcie stosunków dyplomatycznych.

\- Oraz na szukanie haków na pijanych dyplomatów - z boku zabrzmiał nieskrępowany niczym i nikim lord Nordhagen, który podszedł do ich rozmawiającej dwójki. - Wasza Wysokość, lordzie Johansen...

"Lordzie Johansen" zostało wypowiedziane o wiele chłodniejszym głosem. Elsa zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w przyszłości te niesnaski mogą skłonić ją do arbitrażu między jej dwoma doradcami. Mogli się nie lubić, ale w pewnych płaszczyznach obaj się dopełniali i razem tworzyli skuteczny duet.

\- Dostałem informację o chęci inwestowania w przemysł wydobywczy przez Szkocję - Johansen nieco sztywno stanął między Elsą i Nordhagenem. Mimo wszystko nadal był dość zadowolony, co zapewne irytowało Nordhagena. - Myślą tam nad zwiększeniem wydobycia węgla. To dla nas doskonała okazja, Arendelle może na tym dużo zyskać.

\- Powiedział to ktoś, kto przypadkowo ma majątek w Szkocji - Nordhagen zauważył niemal agresywnie, aczkolwiek cały czas był nietypowo dla siebie spokojny. - O dziwo, muszę się z tym zgodzić. Węgiel staje się czarnym złotem, my również musimy zwiększyć jego wydobycie.

\- Mamy więc temat kolejnego spotkania - Elsa podsumowała to dyplomatycznie, nie chcąc rozlewu krwi w sali Rady. - Dziękuję wam za dzisiaj, panowie. Jestem nastawiona pozytywnie do propozycji zasugerowanego dzisiaj balu. Później omówimy szczegóły owego przedsięwzięcia.

Johansen skłonił się uprzejmie, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Zaskakująco jednak lord Nordhagen został na swoim miejscu, nieco wyczekująco patrząc na Elsę.

\- Lordzie Nordhagen? - Elsa ukryła swoje zmieszanie, patrząc na nietypowo zachowującego się lorda. - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Nordhagen nie odpowiedział; skinął tylko głową na znak zgody, po czym przyłożył palec do ust w geście milczenia. Ta cała tajemniczość nie pasowała do jego normalnie kłótliwej postawy.

\- Jeżeli mogę prosić, chodźmy do gabinetu, Wasza Wysokość - jego ton nabrał o wiele więcej szacunku i spokoju. Elsa zawsze dobrze się z nim dogadywała, przez co nigdy nie było między nimi większych zatargów. - Tam jest spokojnie. I dyskretnie.

Zazwyczaj to Johansen proponował Elsie tego typu spotkania, Nordhagen nie przejmował się czymś tak przyziemnym jak dyskrecja. Jego prośba oznaczała, że coś naprawdę musiało go niepokoić.

\- Wobec tego zapraszam, lordzie Nordhagen - Elsa poczuła wzrastającą ciekawość.

Droga do jej gabinetu nie była długa. Gdzieniegdzie mijali pojedynczych służących, którzy starali się jak najdyskretniej wtapiać w otoczenie. Mimo impulsywności Nordhagena ich krótka wędrówka była zaskakująco wygodna. Może duży wpływ na to miało zamyślenie widoczne na obliczu doradcy, tego Elsa nie wiedziała.

Ciekawe było to, że towarzyszący jej lord ani razu nie wydawał się być zaniepokojony jej mocami. Chociaż od koronacji minęły dwa miesiące, to Elsie zdarzało się wyczuwać u innych pewną niezręczność związaną z jej umiejętnościami. Nie dziwiło jej to, aczkolwiek związana z tym delikatna separacja sprawiała, że trudniej jej było nawiązać kontakt z poddanymi, zwłaszcza na początku swoich rządów.

Nordhagen bez jakichkolwiek oporów podawał jej rękę lub stawał obok niej. Jako jeden z pierwszych ośmielił się ucałować jej dłoń bez rękawiczki, kiedy to raz zdarzyło jej się zapomnieć owego dodatku. Może i był denerwujący, ale w kluczowych momentach potrafił wykazać się klasą i bezinteresownością.

Oczywiście, nie dla każdego. Elsa osobiście nie narzekała.

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość - Nordhagen skinął głową z aprobatą, kiedy wkroczyli do jej gabinetu. Jego oczy na sekundę skupiły się na portrecie jej rodziców. - To zajmie kilka minut, ale uważam, że powinienem o tym powiedzieć na osobności. Tutaj nie będzie dodatkowych uszu.

\- Rozumiem i dziękuję za przezorność, lordzie Nordhagen - Elsa wskazała dłonią kanapę, na stoliku standardowo znajdował się talerzyk ze słodyczami. Elsa lubiła mieć pod ręką zapas cukru podczas pracy, więc służba regularnie napełniała naczynie. - Proszę usiąść. Napije się pan czegoś?

\- Nie, dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość - mężczyzna usiadł we wskazanym miejscu, po czym mimowolnie poluzował swój jedwabny, zielony krawat, doskonale komponujący się z fioletową kamizelką. - Ale chętnie wezmę ciasteczko.

Obydwoje poczęstowali się maślanymi ciasteczkami Gerdy. Nordhagen wyjął z kieszeni marynarki bogato zdobioną chusteczkę, po czym zwyczajowo przetarł nią swoje wypielęgnowane dłonie. To był chyba jego nawyk, zawsze tak robił.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie z tymi podchodami, Wasza Wysokość - ton Nordhagena powoli nabierał starej pompatyczności, ale nadal cechowała go powaga. - Jest jednak coś, co chciałem powiedzieć bez obecności tych nadętych książątek. Chodzi o tę grupę bandytów, o której rozmawialiśmy na ostatnim spotkaniu.

\- Pamiętam tę dyskusję. - Elsa skinęła głową na znak by kontynuował. Nie przejęła się tym, jak nazwał pozostałych członków Rady, to akurat nie było nic nowego. Nordhagen zawsze był bezpośredni i nie miał oporów przed wyrażeniem nawet najbardziej skandalicznej opinii. - Proszę kontynuować.

\- Moi ludzie byli akurat przejazdem w tamtych stronach, wiec przy okazji zasięgnęli trochę języka - lord przed nią siedział sztywno jak kołek, ale coś w jego zachowaniu sugerowało zmartwienie. - To, co usłyszeli jest dość... niepokojące.

\- Mogę prosić o sprecyzowanie? - Elsa poczuła chłód w żołądku, mając dziwne wrażenie, że wie o co chodziło Nordhagenowi.

_Obym się myliła..._

\- Ci bandyci są większą grupą niż sugerował to Johansen - Martin Nordhagen stwierdził otwarcie, w nerwowym odruchu grzebiąc przy kołnierzyku koszuli, niszcząc jego idealną symetrię. - Dodatkowo nie ma ich tam. Byli, ale odeszli, liczniejsi niż mówiono to nam na spotkaniu.

\- Odeszli? - niepokój zaczął napełniać serce Elsy.

Anna była poza zamkiem. Co prawda z doskonałą ochroną, ale mimo to...

Elsa cudem nie zerwała się z miejsca, wysyłając oddział za Anną. Musi być spokojna... Spokojna!

\- Przeszli dalej - lord przed nią zagryzł nerwowo wargę, po czym sięgnął do szyi, zapewne chcąc do końca poluzować krawat. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. - Johansen popełnił błąd. Ta grupa od początku miała więcej niż trzy osoby, podobno jest ich ponad dziesięciu. Silne chłopy, na szczęście podobno bez broni dystansowej. Wysłałem za nimi ludzi. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem, tylko Wasza Wysokość o tym wie.

Nordhagen musiał wiedzieć przerażenie, które na parę sekund zagościło na jej twarzy. Jeżeli to była prawda, Anna w tej chwili mogła być w dużym niebezpieczeństwie.

Elsa musiała zadziałać natychmiast.

-Dziękuję, lordzie Nordhagen - Elsa czuła, że prawie bolała ją szczęka, kiedy z całych sił starała się zachować stoicki wyraz twarzy. Wiedziała, że nie do końca podołała temu zadaniu.

\- Ja... Właściwie to nie wszystko - słowa Nordhagena były niczym topór katowski. Elsa miała wrażenie, że gorzej już nie będzie.

\- Proszę kontynuować.

\- Jeżeli mogę coś zasugerować... Cała ta sprawa jest dość dziwna - Nordhagen popatrzył jej w oczy z pewnym ociąganiem. Elsa nie dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu fałszu lub jakiejkolwiek cichej gry. - Wiem, że takie przeczucia to głupota i należy postawić na dowody, ale coś tu nie pasuje, Wasza Wysokość. Taka grupa nagle ot tak znika? Poza tym, jak to jest możliwe, że nikt nie poznał ich prawdziwej liczebności? Obstawiam, że ktoś musiał wprowadzić w błąd Johansena, zaś on niechcący wprowadził nas. Pozwolę sobie przyjrzeć się tej sprawie, jeżeli Wasza Wysokość nie ma nic przeciwko. Przyznam, że chwilowo chyba lepiej nie będzie mówić o tym Johansenowi. Nie teraz.

W pierwszym odruchu Elsa chciała zaprotestować. Lord Johansen był jej mentorem, po śmierci rodziców stał się mocnym oparciem dla niej i Anny. To, co zaproponował Nordhagen brzmiało dla królowej Arendelle jak zdrada swojego nauczyciela. Nie powinna tego robić, nie za jego plecami.

Poza tym, był jeszcze jeden powód. Powód, o którym teraz wolała nie myśleć.

Coś jednak mówiło Elsie, że Nordhagen może mieć sporo racji. Sytuacja była napięta i niezręczna, a Nordhagen mimo wszystko zaryzykował i powiedział jej o powyższej niedogodności. Zapewne zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że była blisko z lordem Johansenem, mógł też zachować to dla siebie i szukać informacji po kryjomu, ale mimo to jej zaufał.

Co zrobić?

\- Niech tak będzie - Elsa poczuła się niemal jak zdrajca. Jeżeli jednak słowa Nordhagena okażą się prawdziwe...

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość - Nordhagen nerwowo skinął głową w podziękowaniu, wycierając lekko spocone ręce o spodnie.

Tego nie mógł udawać. On naprawdę był przejęty tą całą sytuacją.

\- Jeżeli czegoś się dowiem, natychmiast dam znać - Nordhagen poprawił swój krawat, by ten był nieskazitelny jak zawsze. Nerwowość nerwowością, ale w kwestiach wizerunkowych mężczyzna lubił być publicznie perfekcyjny. - Wyślę też paru żołnierzy na tych bydlaków. Zaufani ludzie, którzy znają się na tropieniu.

Elsa czuła, że tego wieczoru nie zaśnie. Nie dopóki Anna nie wróci bezpiecznie do domu. Jeżeli coś się stanie...

Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Nigdy.

*

W poprzednim wcieleniu Anna musiała być potworem. Nie, żeby wierzyła w reinkarnację, ale los obecnie musiał się na niej jakoś mścić. To niemożliwe, żeby wszystko tak nagle obróciło się przeciwko niej!

Wszystko początkowo było cudowne - razem spędzili noc u Oakena, który ilością jedzenia mógł zadowolić nawet wymagające kryteria Gerdy. Był nawet suflet czekoladowy, jeszcze ciepły! Kolejnego dnia ruszyli przed siebie, do pewnej chaty w górach, by potem wrócić. Każdy był zadowolony, Kristoff nawet parę razy pocałował ją z własnej inicjatywy (do teraz czuła motylki w brzuchu na wspomnienie tych silnych, zdecydowanych warg... skup się, Anno!). Lars i Rolf bawili się całkiem dobrze, z podekscytowaniem przeglądając zakupy, których dokonali u Oakena, płacąc po znajomości nawet akceptowalną sumkę za wszystko. Sven powstrzymał się przed skubaniem marchewki Olafa, co było niemałym sukcesem. Było idealnie.

Było.

W pewnym momencie musieli przejechać po niedawno zbudowanym, drewnianym moście, nie było innej drogi w pobliżu. Wszystko szło dobrze, ale Lars w pewnym momencie coś zauważył. Może wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, względnie reagował o wiele szybciej niż pozostali, trudno stwierdzić - ważne, że w chwili, gdy nagle most zaczął pękać jakimś cudem chwycił Annę i wrzucił na jedną z półek skalnych. To była kwestia paru sekund, most zapadł się pod ciężarem sań, zaś wszyscy poza Anną polecieli bardzo daleko w dół.

Anna z początku zapłakała w przerażeniu - została sama, zaś Lars prawdopodobnie uratował jej życie. To była najdłuższa minuta w jej życiu, dłuższa niż czas spędzony jako statua lodowa dwa miesiące temu. Cud, że nie rzuciła się za nimi w dół w celu pomocy, z pewnością to by ją zabiło. Nie myślała racjonalnie, jedyne, co ją wtedy napędzało, to strach i adrenalina.

Zduszony głos Kristoffa z oddali był najsłodszą muzyką dla jej uszu. Nic im się nie stało, sanie trochę ucierpiały, ale musieli wrócić inną trasą. Jedyne, co nie przetrwało spotkania z rzeczką w przepaści, to szklane butelki od Oakena pełne różnych specyfików Larsa i Rolfa, którzy według Kristoffa niesamowicie śmierdzieli spirytusem.

To był prawdziwy cud.

Po niezgrabnym wdrapaniu się na górę Annę nagle uderzył tragizm jej sytuacji. Była sama, bez płaszcza (zostawiła go na saniach), bez zapasów, zbliżał się wieczór, zaś do Arendelle było daleko.

_Cholera jasna_.

Elsa oszaleje, jak się o wszystkim dowie. W sumie, to całkiem zrozumiałe.

\- Niech to szlag! - Anna z frustracją kopnęła pobliski kamień.

Nogi zaczęły ją boleć, przeszła już kawałek od tego nieszczęsnego mostu, dodatkowo zaczęło się robić chłodno. Elsa mogła być odporna na niskie temperatury, ale Anna była zdecydowanie stworzeniem ciepłolubnym.

Niedaleko, wśród drzew, przebiegł spłoszony jeleń. Przynajmniej on nie musiał się martwić o to, jak spędzi dzisiejszą noc. Może niedaleko będzie jakaś chata? Albo spotka jakiegoś podróżnika, to dość uczęszczany szlak, z pewnością musi zobaczyć jakiegoś człowieka, może nawet...

\- Proszę, proszę, chłopcy... Mamy tu jakąś zagubioną owieczkę.

Męski, zdecydowanie nieprzyjemny głos spowodował zimny dreszcz u Anny. To nie może być prawda, pewnie ze stresu ma omamy słuchowe...

Grupa mężczyzn wyłaniająca się zza drzew zdusiła resztki jej wątłej nadziei.


	5. Mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minęło kilka miesięcy, ale oto jest, kolejny rozdział!  
Trochę się działo w tym okresie, niekoniecznie dobrego, przez to jest małe opóźnienie - ale już jest lepiej ;) musiałam usunąć trochę tekstu, teraz piszę wszystko na bieżąco, dlatego trochę to może trwać. Mam zamiar skończyć tę historię, nawet jeśli potrwa to lata ;)  
Mam nadzieję, że u Was wszystko w porządku. Dbajcie o siebie kochani.  
Zapraszam do nowego rozdziału, jeżeli podobna Ci się ta historia, daj znać!

Anna od zawsze lubiła pobijać wszelakie rekordy. Może wiązało się to z jej potrzebą rywalizacji, może wrodzona przekora zmuszała ją do robienia niemożliwego, tego nie wiedziała.

Ile zje ciastek czekoladowych za jednym zamachem? Jak długo może wstrzymywać oddech pod wodą? Ile zbroi naraz tym razem uszkodzi?

Dwadzieścia osiem ciastek, owe doświadczenie okupiła dwudniowym bólem brzucha i sfrustrowaną Gerdą. Minutę siedem sekund. Cztery lata temu niechcący rozsypała cztery zestawy rynsztunku, w tym jeden pochodzący z czasów krucjat północnych.

Oczywiście, Anna wiedziała, że praktyka i ewentualne okoliczności (czyli przypadkowe i całkowicie niezamierzone przejawy jej niezdarności) mogły jeszcze bardziej wyśrubować te niepochlebne rekordy, dlatego nie uważała ich za ostateczne. Gerda miała prawdopodobnie to samo zdanie, przynajmniej w kwestii ciastek - Anna buszując samotnie po kuchni musiała się liczyć z ewentualnym ciosem ścierką. Może i była następczynią tronu, ale Gerda bez skrupułów smagała ją fartuchem po dłoniach.

Gdyby jednak zapytano Annę, jaka chwila w jej całym życiu była dla niej najbardziej przerażająca, już teraz mogła śmiało odpowiedzieć.

Właśnie ta.

Zza pobliskich drzew zaczęły wyłaniać się męskie, nieznane sylwetki. Anna nawet nie musiała pytać, od razu wiedziała, że motywy tej grupy były zdecydowanie nie po jej myśli.

Było ich chyba dziesięciu, w każdym razie tylu naliczyła. Przed nią, obok niej, niemal otoczyli ją w leniwym okręgu. Nie musieli ustawiać się za nią, doskonale wiedzieli, że nie miała jak uciec.

\- Cóż za miła niespodzianka - znowu ten głos. Anna nie znała człowieka, ale już teraz go znienawidziła.

Przed szereg wystąpił cholerny olbrzym. Duży, szeroki jak stodoła mężczyzna, większy nawet od Larsa, trzymający jakby od niechcenia solidny toporek w ręku. Gęsta, zaniedbana broda i brak jedynki w jamie ustnej, do tego małe oczka, w których kryło się zuchwałe szaleństwo. Brzydki, wredny uśmieszek, który sugerował nieprzyjazne zamiary.

Ten człowiek nie miał nic do stracenia. On i jego banda spoconych, zaniedbanych kompanów, którzy wpatrywali się w Annę niepokojąco zachłannie. Jak dzikie zwierzęta, które tylko mocna, zdecydowana ręka utrzymywała w miejscu przed poddaniem się wściekłym instynktom. Zdecydowanie unikali większych skupisk ludzkich, delikatny wietrzyk sprowadził do Anny kwaśny odór niemytych ciał oraz niepranych ubrań.

Wiedziała, że to nie jest jeden z głównych traktów. W pobliżu nie było zabudowań, do tego nie słyszała dodatkowych głosów w oddali. Agresorzy czuli się nadzwyczaj pewnie, bez krępacji wychodząc na otwartą przestrzeń. To było bezczelne i przerażające zarazem, swoisty akt dominacji mający na celu ją przytłoczyć.

\- Co my mamy z tobą zrobić, paniusiu - herszt bandytów zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków, patrząc na Annę wzrokiem handlarza niewolników. - Masz ładne buty. Dobre ubrania. Widać, że trafiła nam się bogata gąska. Ciekawi mnie tylko, dlaczego nie masz ochrony, paniusiu? Albo konia? To niebezpiecznie tak chodzić samemu po lesie, nie każdy jest tak życzliwy jak my...

Kiepski żart, ale widocznie wpasowujący się w prymitywne oczekiwania owej zgrai - cała banda zaśmiała się bez refleksji, nawet nie zawracając sobie głów jakąkolwiek ostrożnością.

\- Nie twój pieprzony interes - oczywiście usta Anny musiały być szybsze od mózgu. Nawet w tak krytycznym momencie.

Niech to szlag jasny trafi! Nie potrafiła siedzieć cicho nawet przez pięć minut! I to jeszcze z przekleństwem... Jeden z wielu powodów, dla których to właśnie Elsa dobrze prezentowała się na tronie, nie ona.

\- Ktoś tu jest bardzo wygadany - uśmiech brodacza minimalnie się zmniejszył, nabierając nieco ciemniejszego wyrazu. Cała grupa zatrzymała się jakby z oczekiwaniem, ale Anna wiedziała, że teraz jej życie wisiało na bardzo cienkim włosku. - Może powinienem uciąć ten język? Masz o wiele za duże usta słoneczko.

\- Większe niż twój mózg, ty cholerny prymitywie.

_Przestań, Anno_!

Znowu to zrobiła! Czy to była wina stresu, czy też instynkt samozachowawczy Anny uznał za stosowne przeczekać ten moment, nie wiedziała. Widziała za to nagły przypływ wściekłości u brodacza, który nawet nie zadawał sobie trudu maskowania swojej agresji uśmiechem. Anna poczuła, że ręce miała wilgotne od potu, z trudem powstrzymała się od wytarcia ich w ubranie.

\- Nic nie dostaniecie, bydlaku - to, co robiła, to już nawet nie była głupota, ale czyste samobójstwo. - Moja rodzina znajdzie was, jednego po drugim i powiesi na rynku.

Cichy szmer przebiegł wśród napastników. Wydawali się być zaskoczeni jej zuchwalstwem, w sumie Anna była tak samo zaskoczona swoim nieoczekiwanym zachowaniem.

\- Wypatroszymy cię jak świnię, ty mała zdziro - brodacz zawarczał ze złością, o wiele groźniej wymachując swoim toporem. Anna poczuła zimno na plecach, widząc zdesperowane, głodne spojrzenia tych zdegenerowanych obdartusów. - Ani kroku, bo spotka cię coś gorszego niż śmierć, dobrze mówię chłopcy?

W blednącym świetle zachodzącego słońca Anna wyraźnie widziała ich rozgorączkowane ruchy. Miała nadzieję, że właśnie nie wykopała sobie grobu i uda jej się wytargować okup, bo jeżeli nie, to...

_Boże, pomóż mi._

\- Nie wydaje mi się.

Anna prawie podskoczyła ze strachu, gdy za swoimi plecami usłyszała zdecydowanie kobiecy głos.

Obróciła się z zaskoczeniem; również jej niedoszli porywacze zdawali się być zbici z tropu nieoczekiwaną postacią wyłaniającą się niemal bezgłośnie zza pobliskiej skały. Anna nie miała pojęcia, kto to mógł być, powoli zaczął się robić mrok, do tego połowę twarzy nieznajomej zakrywał ciemnobrązowy szalik. Najbardziej rzucał się w oczy atletyczny, czarny rumak, na którym pewnie siedziała nieokreślona sylwetka w eleganckim płaszczu.

Pomijając oczywistość głosu, rozmiar nóg w szarych, dopasowanych spodniach oraz wielkość czarnych, skórzanych butów sięgających kolan sugerowały przedstawicielkę płci pięknej. Całość dopełniał kaptur zarzucony niedbale na głowę oraz skórzane rękawice. Jedna dłoń niespiesznie gładziła głownię miecza przewieszonego przez siodło, sygnalizując niewypowiedziane ostrzeżenie. Ciemny płaszcz, prawdopodobnie wełniany, wyglądał na elegancki i jednocześnie funkcjonalny. Anna nie miała pojęcia kto to mógł być, ale z pewnością był to o wiele lepszy wybór niż bandyci przed nią.

W sumie wszystko było lepsze niż jej obecna kompania. Nic nie mogło być bardziej przerażające. Wilki, niedźwiedzie... Na Boga, nieznajoma mogła mieć nawet gadającego smoka czającego się za jej plecami, Anna mogła przeżyć nawet i to!

\- Kogo my tu mamy, kolejna zdobycz? - brodacz zaśmiał się lekceważąco, otwarcie ignorując zbliżającego się leniwie jeźdźca. - Mamy dzisiaj dobry dzień. Złaź z konia to zachowasz obie ręce.

Nieznajoma była coraz bliżej, bez strachu kierując się w stronę Anny. Część mężczyzn poszerzyła nieco półokrąg opasający Annę, by niedługo otoczyć je bez możliwości ucieczki. Nikt poza brodaczem nie dobył jeszcze broni, ale ich ręce wyraźnie kierowały się do przytroczonych ostrzy u bioder. Może wyglądali jak zbieranina prostych bandytów, ale broń nie musiała myśleć, by zadać śmiertelny cios.

\- Sugeruję wam poddanie się, względnie natychmiastowy odwrót - nieznajoma nie przejęła się groźbą, zatrzymując się obok Anny. Czarny koń zaparskał nieco nerwowo, jakby wyczuwając zbliżające się starcie. - Zostawcie ją w spokoju i natychmiast odejdźcie.

\- Bo jak nie to co? - grupa przed nimi nadal zdawała się lekceważąco podchodzić do zamaskowanej postaci. Nic dziwnego, mieli dziesięciokrotną przewagę liczebną, do tego nie wyglądali na ludzi, którzy bali się czegokolwiek.

Annie coś jednak mówiło, że miała obok siebie osobę, której nie powinna denerwować. Głos nieznajomej był bardzo spokojny, może nawet lekko znudzony, tak jakby to nie była dla niej pierwsza taka sytuacja. Następczyni tronu przesunęła się nieco bliżej konia, tak jakby jej mózg w końcu zaczął dopuszczać do głosu resztki rozsądku i uznał nieznajomą za jedyne źródło ratunku.

Co prawdopodobnie było prawdą.

\- Co za głupie pytanie - tajemnicza kobieta westchnęła z udawanym rozczarowaniem, po czym pewnie zeszła z siodła, niemal muskając nogą ramię Anny. Dłoń okuta skórzaną rękawicą oparła się leniwie na mieczu, powoli wyciągając go z pochwy. Anna nie znała się na broni, ale ta konkretna sztuka nie wyglądała jak kolejna ozdoba zmanieryzowanych książąt czy innych mdło pachnących piżmem dworzan. - Zabierajcie się stąd inaczej was pozabijam. Natychmiast.

\- Ty głupia suko! - herszt warknął wściekle, rozpryskując dookoła kropelki śliny. Było widać, że nie przyjmował jakiejkolwiek odmowy. - Porąbiemy cię na kawałki i rozrzucimy je po całym lesie!

\- Życzę szczęścia. Muszę jednak ostrzec, że nie poddam się bez rozlewu krwi. Prawdopodobnie waszej.

Nieznajoma wyglądała na z pozoru zobojętniałą, kierując się przed Annę. Anna dostrzegła, że jej nowy anioł stróż starał się odseparować ją od napastników. Również czarny rumak ustawił się w pozycji bojowej, widocznie czekając na możliwość roztrzaskania komuś czaszki kopytami.

Anna nie była jakimś większym ekspertem w walce wręcz. Nie miała pojęcia czym charakteryzował się miecz, pałasz, floret czy rapier, nie znała się na prawidłowej technice czy innych tego typu niuansach, ale dość często obserwowała pojedynki oraz naukę fechtunku.

W pozie nieznajomej od razu dostrzegła to coś, co posiadali mistrzowie fechtunku, niemal idealnie płynne ruchy przypominające taniec. Jedna noga wyciągnięta naprzód, delikatne zginanie kolan, ręka z bronią elastycznie trzymająca oręż, druga dłoń przy boku - wszystko to było pozbawione zbędnego efekciarstwa, które było często widoczne przy popisywaniu się możnych.

To nie był zwykły amator. Palce w skórzanych rękawiczkach miarowo bębniły o uchwyt broni, ruchy nieznajomej upodabniały ją do skradającego się kota. Chłodno, spokojnie, bez popisowej groteski.

Walka nawet się nie zaczęła, ale aura otaczająca tajemniczą kobietę robiła już teraz duże wrażenie.

\- Ona jest moja! - brodacz podszedł jeszcze bliżej, Anna mogła teraz wyraźniej poczuć odór jego potu. - Zabić ją. Potem zabieramy damulkę, jej głowa będzie dużo kosztować.

Anna trochę żałowała, że widziała tylko plecy swojej ewentualnej wybawicielki. Miała za to doskonały widok na górę mięśni przed sobą, lekceważący wyraz twarzy oprycha sugerował brak doświadczenia w pojedynkach tego rodzaju. W sumie, sama jego aparycja była w stanie wywołać strach u innych ludzi, pewnie nie był zaznajomiony z subtelną techniką walki wręcz. Skondensowana, brutalna siła kontra elegancka gracja.

Brodacz uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo paskudnie, pokazując wybitną szczerbę w swoim uzębieniu. Zaskakujące było to, że nie miał z tego powodu problemów z wymową. Zarost miał zapewne na celu ukrycie tego defektu, ale uśmieszki podobne do tego teraz doskonale uwidaczniały brak zęba.

Agresor jakby dla żartu podniósł widowiskowo toporek do góry, opuszczając go z całą mocą. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego, że nieznajoma nagle ruszy zwinnie do tyłu, nadgarstkiem wykonując zgrabny łuk swoim mieczem. Ostrze zrobiło wdzięczne koło, nagle znajdując swoje miejsce na ramieniu brodacza.

\- Co do... - głębokie cięcie momentalnie rozorało skórę i część mięśni, krew ciurkiem zaczęła kapać na ziemię, znacząc krwawą ścieżkę na zakurzonym rękawie długiej koszuli.

Nieznajoma nawet się nie zatrzymała - agresywnie zaczęła doskakiwać naprzód, cały czas pracując przy tym nogami, doskonale podkreślonymi przez spodnie. Uginała się w kolanach niemal jak sprężyna, nagle podnosząc broń do góry.

Gdy wielkolud odruchowo podniósł broń w celu zablokowania cięcia, miecz nagle jakimś boskim zrządzeniem losu zmienił trajektorię i trafił w niekryty bok.

Bardzo mocno trafił.

\- To wszystko? - nieznajoma nawet nie zaczęła oddychać głębiej z wysiłku, gdy jej przeciwnik na moment zrobił kilka bezwładnych kroków do tyłu. - Nawet nie zaczęliśmy.

Anna pierwszy raz widziała krew ludzką w tak dużej ilości i tego typu rany. Ta walka nie przypominała jej zamkowych pojedynków wielkich panów, którzy po pierwszym trafieniu od razu trafiali do medyka.

To była walka na śmierć i życie. Bez popisowych pchnięć i zajęczych podskoków, nieznajoma operowała doskonałymi cięciami i wzorową harmonią całego ciała. Anna podejrzewała, że nawet wybredny lord Nordhagen powinien być pod wrażeniem.

\- Pieprzona szmata - brodacz w podekscytowaniu musiał nie czuć bólu; Anna poczuła się trochę chora widząc, jak przyłożył dłoń do lewego boku, olbrzymie paluchy natychmiast nabrały szkarłatnej barwy. Krople zaczęły miarowo skapywać na ziemię, zostawiając rdzawe smugi na podłożu. - Zginiesz za to!

Nieznajoma nie dała się sprowokować, robiąc krok do tyłu i znowu przyjmując postawę. Jej oponent zdawał się być agresywnie podekscytowany, niemal chaotycznie szarżując naprzód. Toporek robił bezkształtne młynki, całość prezentowała się dość desperacko. Każdy większy zamach sprawiał, że strumień posoki stawał się nieco szybszy.

\- Rozrąbię cię jak wieprza! - herszt niemal zajęczał z wysiłku, kiedy znowu wściekle uderzał naprzód. - Wypruję... ci... wszystkie... flaki!

Każde słowo było poprzedzone uderzeniem. Anna nawet nie kryła się z wyraźnym podziwem, kiedy obserwowała te wszystkie bloki, zmyłki i wysublimowane cięcia kobiety przed nią. Zdawała się stać w miejscu i jednocześnie być w ruchu, jej ramię niczym woda giętko poruszało się dookoła. To nie była walka tylko zabawa w kotka i myszkę.

\- Cholera!

Agresor za mocno rzucił się naprzód, tracąc na moment równowagę. To jednak wystarczyło - nieznajoma znowu obróciła zręcznie miecz, po czym wykonała skoncentrowane pchnięcie prostu w brzuch.

Jedynymi odgłosami teraz był chrapliwy wdech brodacza i mięsisty plask, kiedy miecz zaczął wyłaniać się z trafionego ciała. Jasnoczerwona krew zaczęła wypływać ze znacznie większym ciśnieniem, brudząc ubrania brodacza oraz buty nieznajomej. Dookoła zaczęła się tworzyć gęsta, czerwonawa kałuża, na którą wylądował zabrudzony potem oraz posoką toporek z omdlałych palców.

Brodacz przez chwilkę miał zaskoczoną minę, po czym boleśnie westchnął i padł ciężko na ziemię. Patrząc na to, jak szybko tracił krew, musiał dostać w jakąś ważną arterię.

Był już martwy.

\- Kto następny? - nieznajoma znowu ustawiła się ochronnie przed Anną, lekko strzepując nadmiar krwi z ostrza. Anna z fascynacją spoglądała na krople krwi niespiesznie zmierzające po całej długości klingi aż do zdobionego uchwytu. - Dobrze wam radzę odpuścić, jeżeli będę musiała, to wszyscy tak skończycie.

Napastnicy byli wyraźnie rozdarci pomiędzy wściekłością a przerażeniem. Nic dziwnego, nieznajoma w tej chwili prezentowała się groźniej niż wszyscy bohaterowie z opowieści awanturniczych Anny razem wzięci. Z pewnością chcieli pomścić towarzysza, ale obawa przed podzieleniem jego losu była również silna.

\- Zabiła go, pieprzona suka!

\- I co teraz? Załatwiła go jak dzieciaka, w parę sekund. Pierdolę to, nie chcę zginąć!

\- A pieniądze? Okup?

\- Sram na okup! Ślepi jesteście, zabiła go bez problemu!

\- Wszystkich nas nie pokona, zarżnijmy dziwkę!

\- Właśnie, jest nas tak dużo a ona jedna.

\- To idźcie pierwsi idioci! Nie dam się zabić dla kilku monet!

Między bandytami zaczął tworzyć się wyraźny rozłam. Było widać, że są zagubieni, zapewne iloraz inteligencji całej grupy po zabiciu herszta musiał poważnie spaść. Ewentualnie jego siła była dla nich największym gwarantem zdobycia wymarzonego łupu.

Anna była tak zahipnotyzowana krwawymi koralikami skapującymi niespiesznie z miecza, że w pewnym momencie prawie podskoczyła czując nieśmiały nacisk na swoich dłoniach. Spojrzała ze zmieszaniem w oczy, które znienacka pojawiły się przed nią. Były one trochę wyżej niż jej własne, mniej więcej na wysokości błękitnych tęczówek Elsy.

\- Potrzymaj to, proszę - Anna z początku nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Zauważyła tylko długie, spięte wstążką ciemne włosy oraz ciepły uśmiech, który po chwili zamienił się w znajome plecy w eleganckim płaszczu. Anna przez moment miała dziwne deja vu, kiedy finalnie nieznajoma zdjęła z głowy swój kaptur.

Nagle jej palce wyczuły miękkość materiału. Ciemnobrązowy szalik w odcieniu kawy z mlekiem był o wiele delikatniejszy niż chociażby jego szorstki odpowiednik z wełny. Materiał zdawał się być tak luksusowy jak płaszcz przed nią, sugerując bogactwo jej nieoczekiwanego strażnika. Pomyśleć, że ta pani jak gdyby nigdy nic wędrowała konno, nie przejmując się uzbrojonymi zbirami czy zwierzętami.

Krwi dookoła leżącego bezwładnie przywódcy zakapiorów było o wiele za dużo, by ktoś mógł to przeżyć. Jeden z bandytów, lekko pobladły, przeżegnał się nerwowo patrząc na zapewne już martwego kompana. Byli wyraźnie wytrąceni z równowagi, ich zachowanie nie sugerowało już otwartej pogardy.

\- Giń! - jeden śmiałek rzucił się nieco rozpaczliwie naprzód, biegnąc z wyciągniętym mieczem.

Do niego dołączył drugi mężczyzna, który widocznie nie znał pojęcia fair play. Było widać, że nie posiadali dużego doświadczenia w takiej potyczce, ich ruchy były ociężałe i chaotyczne. Bezmyślnie machali bronią, jakby chcieli czystym przypadkiem trafić nieznajomą. Reszta nie rzuciła się do ataku, widocznie czekając na wynik tego starcia. Zaskakujące było to, że żaden z nich nie miał łuku ani pistoletu.

Nieznajoma była o wiele agresywniejsza. Cały czas pozostawała w ruchu, to robiąc wypady naprzód, to poruszając się w sobie tylko znanych okręgach. To była maestria, unaocznienie kunsztu arcymistrza, który z gracją odbijał każdy cios, stopniowo zyskując przewagę. Anna domyślała się, że dla mężczyzn przed nią cało to wydarzenie musiało stać się wybitnie upokarzającym doświadczeniem.

Jeżeli w ten sposób wyglądały walki gladiatorów, Anna nie była zaskoczona tym, jaką popularność zyskała ta krwawa makabra. To był swego rodzaju spektakl, którego nie można było dostrzec w przyjacielskich pojedynkach czy sportowym posługiwaniu się floretem. Celowość każdego ruchu, wdzięczny łuk sylwetki, nie można było odmówić temu widokowi swego rodzaju piękna.

Anna miała bardzo duże uczucia do Kristoffa, co więcej nigdy nie myślała o kobietach w jakikolwiek romantyczno-seksualny sposób, ale musiała szczerze przed sobą przyznać, że pomimo brutalnych okoliczności całej tej sytuacji, patrząc na prezencję nieznajomej, była trochę podniecona.

\- Argh! - jeden z przeciwników upuścił miecz, kiedy ostrze miękko weszło do połowy w jego brzuch. Zgiął się nieco konwulsyjnie, po czym ciężko padł na kolana.

Drugi agresor spojrzał nerwowo na swojego kompana i to był jego błąd - metal trafił jego udo, bezlitośnie pokonując barierę wyświechtanych spodni i tworząc potężne, źle wyglądające cięcie, niemal odcinając duży płat skóry i mięśni.

Trzech wyeliminowanych. Jeden już martwy, drugi blisko podzielenia losu brodacza, trzeci bezskutecznie starał się tamować krew gołymi, brudnymi dłońmi. Jeszcze jeden z napastników odważył się podejść, ale nagle wycofał się widząc skierowaną ku niemu bojową postawę.

Anna poczuła niestosowną chęć klaskania. Ten jeden, jedyny raz powstrzymała się przed swoim impulsywnym pragnieniem zrobienia czegokolwiek. I bez tego jej głupota prawie ją zabiła.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - jej wybawicielka stanęła w rozluźnionej pozie, czujnie obserwując ludzi dookoła. Zbliżyła się do Anny, która nie miała pojęcia czego się spodziewać po nowoprzybyłej. - Patrząc na waszą reakcję, straciliście pewnie trzech najlepszych ludzi. Możecie mnie zaatakować nawet całą grupą, dla mnie nie będziecie wyzwaniem. Nadal jest ktoś chętny?

Na twarzach mężczyzn przeważała groza; teraz już nikt nie ośmielił się zaatakować. Co więcej, niemal wszyscy odwracali wzrok przed oceniającym spojrzeniem anioła śmierci przed sobą, zapewne przytłoczeni jej postacią.

\- Zabierajcie się stąd, natychmiast. I nie dotykajcie ciał dopóki tu jestem, inaczej mogę się pogniewać.

Nie trzeba było dawać dodatkowej zachęty - cała grupa niemal rzuciła się ku drzewom, dwóch z nich szybko chwyciło pod ramiona wijącego się z bólu towarzysza, którego nogawka była cała przemoczona krwią. Dwa ciała posłusznie pozostawiono na ziemi, nadal ciepłe i tracące resztki krwi.

W końcu zostały same. Anna nadal czuła podekscytowanie tym wszystkim, ale gdy adrenalina zaczęła opadać, strach zaczął zajmować jej miejsce.

_Co teraz? Uratowała mnie, ale po co? Dlaczego? I jak ja wrócę do domu? Co, jeżeli ktoś mnie napadnie? Gdzie mam spać..._

\- Wszystko w porządku? Skrzywdzili cię?

Głos nieznajomej przerwał gorączkowe rozmyślania Anny. Był ciepły i niemal kojący, zupełnie różnił się od chłodnego tonu użytego przeciwko tej bandzie degeneratów. Coś niesamowicie odległego mignęło w głowie Anny, ale nie potrafiła tego nazwać. To było jak sen, który bezskutecznie próbowała sobie przypomnieć tuż po przebudzeniu.

\- Ja... Nie, nic mi nie jest - Anna w nagłym przypływie nieśmiałości skierowała oczy ku ziemi. Czuła, jak znienacka na jej twarzy zaczął tworzyć się rumieniec.

\- Cieszę się, że zdążyłam - nieznajoma zrobiła delikatny krok do tyłu, jakby wyczuwała ciągłą niepewność Anny. - Niedługo będzie noc, a widzę, że nie masz konia. Do najbliższych zabudowań ludzkich jest długa droga, zaś okolica nadal jest niebezpieczna. Pozwól, że ci pomogę i zaprowadzę bezpiecznie do domu.

To był istny dar niebios. Nieznajoma miała dużo racji, bandyci cały czas byli w pobliżu, pieszo czekało ją wiele dni marszu, do tego nie miała żadnych zapasów. Bez przyjęcia tej wielkodusznej propozycji Anna zdawała się być w tragicznej sytuacji.

Z drugiej strony, nieco nieufnie podchodziła do obcych osób, nadrobiła swoją lekcję podczas znajomości z Hansem. To tego to była hojna oferta - pytanie, czy nieznajoma chciała czegoś w zamian? Anna mogła być młoda i niedoświadczona, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że na tym świecie nie było nic za darmo.

Oczywiście, mogła powiedzieć, że była następczynią tronu i zaoferować nagrodę za ratunek, ale to był obecnie bardzo zły pomysł.

\- Ale ja... nie mam czym zapłacić - Anna nieco nerwowo objęła się ramionami. Zaczynało robić się chłodno, do tego ostatni posiłek jadła jakiś czas temu. - Poza tym, mieszkam w Arendelle.

\- Jesteś daleko od domu - nieznajoma musiała zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że cały czas trzymała zakrwawiony miecz w dłoni; wbiła go delikatnie w miękką ziemię, zapewne nie chcąc uszkodzić ostrza. - Ale gdzie moje maniery. Mów mi Li, ja również mieszkam w Arendelle. Nie musisz płacić, chcę tylko, żebyś bezpiecznie dotarła do domu.

Nieznajoma zdjęła rękawiczki i włożyła je do kieszeni płaszcza. Podeszła nieco bliżej, bez gwałtownych ruchów, tak jakby nie chciała spłoszyć Anny.

\- Ania - uznała za stosowne podać swoje prawdziwe imię. Było bardzo popularne w tych stronach i nieznajoma raczej nie powinna się domyślić, kto stał obok niej. - Skoro tak, to będzie mi bardzo miło. Dziękuję za pomoc. Gdyby nie ty...

Słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle, gdy jej mózg wyobraził sobie to, jak wszystko mogło się potoczyć bez nieoczekiwanej interwencji Li. Z pewnością siedziałaby w jakiejś norze, czekając na ratunek. To były najłagodniejsze myśli. Niektórzy z niedoszłych porywaczy mieli tak zwierzęce spojrzenia pełne nieokreślonego głodu, że kto wie, co mogli jej zrobić...

Anna z trudem pohamowała płacz. To było za dużo jak na jeden dzień.

Li zdawała się widzieć targające nią emocje - cały czas patrzyła na nią łagodnie, ze zrozumieniem, po czym zachęcająco wyciągnęła dłoń do przodu. Dopiero po sekundzie Anna skojarzyła to jako gest podania ręki na powitanie.

Z pewną desperacją chwyciła tę ciepłą, gładką dłoń, ciesząc się w duchu pocieszającym dotykiem. To było dość... miłe.

\- Nie myśl teraz o tym - nieznajoma obdarzyła ją wyrozumiałym uśmiechem, po czym zaczęła odpinać swój płaszcz. - Pozwól mi tylko zrobić parę rzeczy. Zaraz pojedziemy stąd i skierujemy się ku Arendelle, dobrze?

\- Zgoda - Anna niemal z fascynacją patrzyła na kobietę przed sobą.

Li odpięła płaszcz, prezentując pod nim zdecydowanie męskie, wygodne ubrania. Poza spodniami Anna mogła dostrzec coś na kształt ciepłej marynarki w kolorze granatowym, do tego zarys koszuli oraz ciemnoczerwoną kamizelkę, której kolor trochę niepokojąco przypominał krew z obu ciał leżących parę metrów od Anny.

Dziwny strój jak na kobietę. Wygodny i funkcjonalny, ale może trochę ekstrawagancki jak na płeć piękniejszą... Tyle, że bardzo jej to pasowało.

\- Proszę, to dla ciebie - Anna poczuła się zawstydzona, mając nadzieję, że jej wybawicielka nie zauważyła tego mało subtelnego wpatrywania się w jej wykonaniu. - Robi się zimno. Śmiało, moje ubrania zapewniają mi dużo ciepła. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz czekoladę? W lewej kieszeni mam kawałek, proszę, poczęstuj się.

CZEKOLADA.

Słowo klucz dla Anny, które natychmiast polepszyło jej nastrój i zepchnęło na bok wszelaką niepewność dotyczącą Li. Anna nie mogła nie przyjąć takiej oferty.

\- Dziękuję ci - z wdzięcznością przyjęła płaszcz, ubierając go i czując ulgę wywołaną przypływem ciepła. Niemal odruchowo sięgnęła do lewej kieszeni, gdzie faktycznie w papierku był nieduży już kawał czekolady.

Jedna z jej ulubionych, mleczna. Idealne wyważenie słodyczy, delikatnie rozpuszczająca się na języku, zostawiająca cudowny posmak po przełknięciu, istny pokarm bogów.

Anna nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio z taką rozkoszą delektowała się swoim ukochanym łakociem. Miała nadzieję, że owa przyjemność nie ujawniła się na jej twarzy, i bez tego czuła się onieśmielona całą sytuacją.

\- Jest przepyszna! - stwierdziła o wiele pewniej, już bez strachu obserwując wdzięczną twarz jej kobiecego wybawcy. W końcu mogła uważniej przypatrzeć się swojej nowej strażniczce.

_Jest naprawdę ładna_.

"Ładna" nie oddawała nawet w połowie wyglądu Li, ale Anna chwilowo się tym nie przejmowała. Zamiast tego poczuła, jak coś uderza w jej ramię od tyłu.

To był kary rumak Li, który dotychczas posłusznie stał w miejscu. Anna niemal pisnęła ze strachu, gdy obok jej ucha nagle dało się słyszeć ciche rżenie, zaś ciepły oddech z chrap musnął jej szyję.

\- Widzę, że ten dżentelmen cię polubił - Li uśmiechnęła się szerzej, po czym skierowała się w stronę swojego miecza. - Nie bój się go. Zazwyczaj jest dość wybredny w kwestii nawiązywania przyjaźni, czuj się zaszczycona.

\- Jest mi bardzo miło - Anna z rozczuleniem ostrożnie położyła dłoń na pysku konia, pozwalając zwierzęciu oswoić się z jej dotykiem. Nie wydawał się być przy tym agresywny, wręcz z ciekawością trącił ją mocniej pyskiem. - Witaj kolego. Wyglądasz na dostojne zwierzę.

\- Dostojne, wierne i często uparte - Li wyciągnęła ostrze z ziemi, po czym podeszła do trupa brodacza. Bez większego namysłu chwyciła w garść czyściejszą część koszuli zmarłego, by wytrzeć nią klingę miecza. - Słowo daję, czasami ta bestia zdaje się być bardziej wymagająca niż niektórzy szlachcice. Ale to zwierzę o złotym sercu i mocnym charakterze, prawdziwy syn szkockiej ziemi. Moje wredne książątko.

Rumak zdawał się z wyrzutem parskać w odpowiedzi, po czym podszedł jeszcze bliżej Anny. Zwierzę zdawało się pławić w dotyku, niemal łasząc się jak mały szczeniak. Na swój sposób było to bardzo rozczulające. Anna z przyjemnością gładziła jego mocną, atletyczną szyję. Nie znała się na koniach, ale ten konkretny ogier wydawał się być dość ekskluzywny, niczym niektóre czempiony widziane w stajniach. To nie mógł być koń zwykłego zjadacza chleba.

\- Dlaczego go przeszukujesz? - Anna z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że Li zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie brodacza.

Dokładnie poklepała jego kieszenie, nogi, a nawet okolice kostek. Starała się przy tym nie dotykać krwi, która zaczęła zasychać, tworząc metalicznie pachnące skrzepy. Anna poczuła, że robi jej się słabo, gdy zauważyła szkliste oczy zmarłego.

\- To okropne, co robię, ale niestety konieczne - młoda kobieta przed Anną spojrzała przez ramię z grymasem wypisanym na twarzy. - Ta grupa wbrew pozorom wydawała się być całkiem zorganizowana. Do tego to nieuczęszczany szlak, niemal odludzie, ja sama znalazłam się tu prawie przypadkiem. To nie jest dobre miejsce na łapanie podróżnych, chyba, że...

\- Chyba, że...? - Anna poczuła, że Li może mieć sporo racji. Zaniepokoił ją kierunek, w jakim powędrowały jej myśli.

\- Cóż, mogli tutaj przybyć po to, aby się ukryć. Ale skoro taki był ich zamysł, to po co komplikować swoją sytuację porwaniem lub rabunkiem? Takie coś zawsze zostawia ślady. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli to nie są zawodowcy. A ci z pewnością nimi nie byli. - Li na moment przerwała rewizję, patrząc na Annę z zamyśleniem. - Jest też druga opcja. Co prawda, to wszystko jest domysłem, ale może oni świadomie tutaj czekali? Może mają jakiś cel? Twoja sytuacja niepokojąco pokrywa się z przybyciem tych jaskiniowców. Ale to tylko takie luźne myśli. Dla pewności zobaczmy, może mają jakąś notatkę?

O tym Anna nawet nie pomyślała. Fakt, jako samotna podróżna bez konia była łatwym kąskiem, ale może Li miała rację? Jej rozumowanie miało w sobie dużo sensu.

\- Mam sakiewkę. Możesz ją potrzymać? Sprawdzę drugiego. Nie jest to coś, z czego jestem dumna, ale gdy chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, trzeba czasami zapomnieć o skrupułach.

Anna złapała zgrabnie rzucony mieszek. Chciała go rozsupłać od razu, ale uznała, że poczeka na towarzyszkę. Teraz te kilka sekund nie robiło jej różnicy, przynajmniej mogła potrenować cierpliwość.

Zaczynało się robić coraz zimniej. W tym momencie Anna doceniła ciepło wełny otulającej jej sylwetkę. Było jej trochę głupio nosić ten dar w chwili, gdy Li miała na sobie tylko marynarkę, ale ta zdawała się zanadto nie odczuwać chłodu.

\- Nic nie ma. Tylko osobiste drobiazgi - Li skończyła inspekcję drugiego ciała. - Sugeruję wsiąść na konia i odjechać w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Niedługo ta zgraja się przeorganizuje, względnie znajdą jakąś broń dystansową i tu wrócą. Zapewne będą spodziewali się tego, że ruszymy typowo traktem do Arendelle. Zróbmy im niespodziankę i wybierzmy nieco inną trasę. Zajmie to parę godzin dłużej, ale da nam teraz większe bezpieczeństwo. Co ty na to, Aniu?

"Aniu" zabrzmiało bardzo wdzięcznie w ustach Li. Nie protekcjonalnie, sztucznie uprzejmie, ulegle lub przymilająco. To było niemal przyjacielskie, naturalny uśmiech dopełniał dzieła.

\- Jestem za - poklepała nieco śmielej konia po szyi, zanurzając palce w jego zadbanej grzywie. - A co z ciałami? Zostawimy je tak?

\- Nie mamy wyboru - Li wstała, otrzepując ręce o swoje spodnie. Wydawała się być trochę zniesmaczona, kierując swe kroki do rumaka i wyciągając z pobliskiej torby manierkę. Delikatnie opłukała dłonie.

\- Tamci z pewnością tu wrócą i się nimi zajmą. Poza tym, w Arendelle powiadomimy odpowiednie służby. Niech wiedzą, że tego rodzaju grupa ma gdzieś tutaj swój przyczółek. Wiem, że to dość bezlitosne, ale o ile potrafię odbić strzałę mieczem, nie zrobię tego z kulą.

Trudno się było z tym nie zgodzić, Anna zauważyła przytomnie. Nic dziwnego, że po chwili siedziała wygodnie za plecami Li, nieco nerwowo obejmując ją ramionami w talii. Z czasem zaczynała ją przytłaczać powaga jej obecnej sytuacji, zwłaszcza, gdy uświadomiła sobie nagle jedną rzecz.

Elsa będzie wściekła. Cholernie wściekła.

*

\- Nie przejmuj się, kochanie. To tylko pół dnia opóźnienia, równie dobrze mogli mieć dłuższy postój. Znasz Annę, pewnie jest teraz podekscytowana wszystkim dookoła. Proszę, weź ciasteczko. Czekoladowe, zrobiłam je specjalnie dla ciebie.

Co dziwne, Elsa nie miała apetytu. Gerda doskonale wiedziała, że młoda królowa uwielbiała te konkretne słodycze i upiekła je po to, bo poprawić humor Elsie. Blondynka doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i naprawdę to doceniała, ale nic nie zmieniało tego, że nadal się bała.

Przez sekundę miała wręcz wrażenie, że Gerda próbowała samą siebie przekonać, iż wszystko jest w porządku, ale to zapewne zmęczony niepewnością mózg Elsy musiał wprowadzać ją w błąd.

Według ścisłych wyliczeń Elsy i Kaia cała grupa z Anną na czele miała stawić się w zamku około południa. Tymczasem zaczynał się wieczór, zaś na horyzoncie Elsa nie dostrzegła znajomych sań. Normalnie wzięłaby słowa Gerdy do serca i była spokojniejsza, ale nie mogła tego zrobić wtedy, gdy w grupie byli Rolf i Lars.

Zwłaszcza Lars, którego dyscyplina i poczucie obowiązku stały na bardzo wysokim poziomie.

Obaj wytypowani przez nią gwardziści byli jej dobrze znani. Niezaprzeczalnie wierni, skuteczni w walce i posłuszni. Jeżeli Elsa nakazała im być o danej godzinie, mogła być pewna wykonania jej polecenia co do joty. Fakt, mogli się spóźnić o godzinę czy dwie, ale nie o połowę dnia!

Uporządkowana natura Elsy odczuła się niemal zraniona. To było jak wrzucenie kamyczka do jeziora, w którym zaczęły się tworzyć fale zaburzające gładką taflę wody. Bardziej jednak niepokoiło ją to, że cała sprawa dotyczyła jej ukochanej siostry.

Pikanterii dodawały tutaj wcześniejsze wieści od lorda Nordhagena.

Elsa z początku miała ochotę zapytać o radę swojego mentora, ale po zastanowieniu zrezygnowała z tego. Wbrew sobie poczuła, że słowa Nordhagena zasiały w niej malutkie ziarenko zwątpienia.

Co, jeżeli ktoś faktycznie podał celowo złe informacje Johansenowi? Dlaczego jej nauczyciel przekazał jej niesprawdzoną pogłoskę, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Anna w tym okresie będzie poza zamkiem?

Każdemu mógł się zdarzyć błąd, ale ten mógł mieć dość znaczące konsekwencje. Może lord Johansen usłyszał o wszystkim od kogoś zaufanego?

Elsa przerwała ten ciąg myślowy. Bez rozmowy z głównym zainteresowanym nie powinna wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Kierowanie się gwałtownymi emocjami było złe i świadczyło o słabości. Elsa była zanadto nerwowa, dlatego niepotrzebnie zamartwiała się na zapas.

Może Gerda miała rację?

\- Dziękuję ci, Gerdo - Elsa w końcu poczęstowała się wypiekiem, pokazując światu delikatny uśmiech na swojej twarzy. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła?

\- Zapewne utonęła w smutku i rozpaczy - Gerda spojrzała na nią z czymś na kształt matczynej troski. Poprawiła wstążkę na głowie Elsy, kiedy starała się ułożyć królewskie włosy w sypialni Elsy. - Za bardzo się wszystkim przejmujesz. Perfekcyjna królowa, siostra... Czasami musisz trochę odpuścić.

\- Uwierz mi, chciałabym - Elsa ciężko westchnęła, w zamyśleniu delektując się czekoladą. - Ale czasami życie weryfikuje nasze plany. Jestem młoda, niedoświadczona, samotna, do tego kobieta. Często otoczona możnymi mężczyznami, którzy tylko czekają na moje potknięcie. Jeżeli będę słaba jako królowa, stracę pozycję. Teraz jest lepiej, ale początkowo każdy czekał na moją porażkę. Muszę być cały czas czujna...

\- Nie jesteś sama - Gerda ostrożnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu Elsy, delikatnie ściskając w geście wsparcia. - Pamiętaj, masz Annę. Jestem ja, Kai... Twoje wujostwo, kuzynka Roszpunka. Lord Johansen.

\- Każdy z was ma swoje troski - Elsa przygryzła nerwowo wargę, nieskładnie bębniąc odzianymi w rękawiczki palcami po swoim udach. - Nie przejmuj się. Poradzę sobie.

Gerda znała ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Była dla Elsy i Anny niczym druga matka. To ona pocieszała je po śmierci rodziców, tuliła do swojej piersi w trakcie płaczu, czyściła otarcia na kolanach Anny i początkowe rozcięcia na dłoniach Elsy spowodowane szorstkim lodem. Nic nie mogło się przed nią ukryć.

\- Coś cię niepokoi - Gerda stwierdziła ze spokojem, spoglądając Elsie prosto w jej zaskoczone oczy. - Od dłuższego czasu. Anna też to zauważyła. Tu nie chodzi o jej wyjazd, mam rację? Ani o te wszystkie matrymonialne propozycje. To coś, co jest z tobą od dawna.

Elsa wiedziała, że zaprzeczenie jest bezcelowe - Gerda była zbyt spostrzegawcza, od razu dostrzeże manipulację ze strony obu sióstr. Nie chciała jej teraz mówić prawdy, na to jest o wiele za wcześnie, ale nie zamierzała też kłamać. Nie Gerdzie. Nie zasłużyła na to.

\- Masz rację - uśmiech Elsy stał się niemal tęskny. Jedną rękę zacisnęła lekko w pięść, by po chwili otworzyć ją i pokazać idealny płatek śniegu na swojej dłoni. - To coś, co ukształtowało mnie taką, jaka jestem. Ostatnio wiele się wydarzyło i to sprawia, że stałam się trochę... rozkojarzona.

\- Mogę zapytać, co cię tak zmieniło? - Gerda ciepło spojrzała na nią, bez presji czy surowości.

Elsa poczuła chłodną kroplę powoli zmierzającą ku jej nadgarstkowi. Nie chciała jej wytrzeć, rozkoszując się chłodnymi muśnięciami na swojej skórze.

\- Nadzieja.

Gdyby Gerda bardzo dokładnie przypatrzyła się unicestwionej właśnie śnieżynce, mogłaby dostrzec idealnie symetryczne serce wewnątrz misternych, śnieżnych pierścieni.

Elsa przytuliła się ostrożnie do wyczekujących ramion starszej kobiety, poddając się chwili. Kieszeń na piersi niemal paliła skórę, rozpalając do białości jej zmysły, gdy czuła w tym miejscu niemal niewyczuwalny ciężar eleganckiej, adresowanej imiennie koperty.

_Dla ukochanej Elsy_.


	6. Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minęło tyle miesięcy... Witajcie i wybaczcie tak długą przerwę. Życie pisze własne scenariusze, niestety czasami może skomplikować nasze plany. Mam jednak nadzieję, że teraz będzie tylko lepiej ;)  
Mam nadzieję, że u Was jest wszystko dobrze. Uważajcie na siebie!  
Standardowo zapraszam do czytania ;)

Ojciec powiedział jej kiedyś, że życie tworzy najlepsze scenariusze; czasami należy je po prostu zaakceptować, bez nadmiernej refleksji. Kai z kolei porównywał je do pudełka czekoladek, ale Anna nie do końca rozumiała, co miał na myśli... zapewne w przeciwieństwie do Elsy. Elsa była na tyle inteligentna, że bez problemu rozumiała wszelakie alegorie, a już szczególnie dotyczące czekolady.

Pogląd ojca wydał się Annie łatwiejszy do rozumienia, więc to on bardziej przypadł jej do gustu.

Mniejsza.

Liczyło się to, że Anna kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu zdarzeń. Jeszcze niedawno straciła kontakt z Kristoffem, myśląc, że zginał z resztą jej towarzyszy, to raz. Dwa, musiała pieszo wracać do zamku, bez ciepłych ubrań i jedzenia. Trzy, napadła na nią banda zdegenerowanych bandytów, którzy zdecydowanie nie mieli wobec niej przyjaznych zamiarów. To było interesujące apogeum porażek.

Po czym nagle Anna siedziała tuż za plecami chyba najbardziej niesamowitej dziewczyny, którą miała przyjemność poznać (zdecydowanie przyjemność, uświadomiła sobie z uśmiechem). Miała na sobie ciepły płaszcz, jechała konno do domu oraz poczęstowano ją jedną z najlepszych czekolad, jakie miała możliwość zjeść.

Jako czekoladowy ekspert Anna była pod wrażeniem. Już sam ratunek i pomoc sprawiały, że Anna poczuła wdzięczność do nieznajomej, ale poczęstowanie przysmakiem niebios doprowadziło do tego, że w oczach księżniczki jej wybawicielka nabrała niemal boskiego statusu.

_Zupełnie jak Elsa_, Anna niemal zachichotała. Tyle, że Elsa nie potrafiła tak walczyć mieczem. Chociaż w sumie nie musiała - miała od tego armię, czekającą tylko na jej rozkaz. W końcu nikt nie wymagał od władczyni Arendelle znajomości obsługi broni białej. Poza tym, jej lodowa moc była dość skutecznym straszakiem dla normalnych ludzi.

Hans i Weselton nie byli normalni, rzecz jasna.

Razem z Li jechały już jakiś czas. Robiło się naprawdę ciemno i niedługo będą musiały mieć postój, ale Li nalegała na znaczące oddalenie się od miejsca napadu. Anna słabo kojarzyła tę okolicę, musiała się zdać na przewodnictwo swojej towarzyszki. Rumak pod nimi zdawał się nie odczuwać strachu lub zmęczenia, pewnie jadąc naprzód w miarowych krokach. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie odczuł wagi dodatkowego pasażera.

Kolejny dowód na to, że kradzione ciasto nie tuczy. Będzie musiała o tym powiedzieć Gerdzie, jak wróci do kuchni po czekoladowy wypiek.

Mogło się zdawać, że Anna będzie przytłoczona cała sytuacją i co najmniej nerwowa - nic z tych rzeczy. Niemal od początku ona i Li prowadziły niezobowiązującą pogawędkę, która to dość szybko stawała się coraz przyjaźniejsza. Zapewne duży wkład w to miała postać przed klatką piersiową Anny. Li starała się ją stopniowo coraz bardziej rozweselać. Nie była przy tym nachalna lub zwyczajnie wścibska, nie rozpytywała zanadto o coś prywatnego.

\- Teraz wracam do domu - nieznajoma kontynuowała rozmowę. Miała ciepły, dziewczęcy głos, który swoją barwą miał kojący wpływ na nadszarpnięte nerwy Anny. Musiała być naprawdę młoda, może nawet w jej wieku? - Dawno mnie nie było w Arendelle. Mogłam wrócić statkiem, ale miałam coś do załatwienia w okolicy. Dobrze się stało, że do tego doszło.

\- Uwierz mi, że ja też się cieszę - Anna z wdzięcznością pokiwała głową. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że szatynka nie mogła tego zobaczyć. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję za ratunek. I za podwiezienie. I za płaszcz. I czekoladę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci się za to odpłacę.

\- Nie musisz za cokolwiek dziękować - Li nieco pospieszyła konia, na moment delikatnie odwracając twarz w stronę Anny. - Zrobiłam to, co do mnie należało. Najlepszą nagrodą będzie zaś pewność tego, że bezpiecznie wrócisz do domu. To gdzie konkretnie mieszkasz w stolicy? Rynek, okolice targu? A może przy porcie?

_W zamku_, Anna natychmiast przełknęła tę wypowiedź. Li nie miała pojęcia, że za plecami miała osobę z rodu królewskiego, pierwszą w kolejce do tronu, niekwestionowaną ulubienicę obecnie panującej Elsy. Kto wie, jak zareaguje - mogła kontynuować dalszą rozmowę w tej samej stylistyce lub zasypać ją nawałem wszelakich tytułów i górnolotnych frazesów.

Księżniczka miała dość doświadczenia w podobnych sytuacjach by wiedzieć, że mało kto reagował w pierwszy sposób. Z reguły ludzie stawali się służalczy, ze zbyt szerokimi uśmiechami, by to było naturalne i szczere, aprobowali nawet jej najgłupsze wypowiedzi. Chociaż i tak nie miała źle - Elsa musi się z tym mierzyć każdego dnia. Tu nawet nie chodziło o pozycję królowej czy status społeczny. Elsa miała w sobie to coś, magnetyczny ładunek kurtuazji i wrodzonego wdzięku, który wręcz wymuszał posłuszeństwo. Nic dziwnego, że dostawała tyle listów z propozycjami mariażu.

W każdym razie, Anna pierwszy raz była traktowana w tak niewymuszenie miły sposób przez kogoś innego niż Elsa, Kai lub Gerda. Mogła rozmawiać bez skrępowania, żartować bez ciągłego "Wasza Wysokość", które po setnym razie zamieniało się we frustrującą mantrę. Miała możliwość bycia sobą, bez oceniania czy wykorzystania jej zachowań przeciwko niej.

Spodobało jej się to i miała zamiar maksymalnie skorzystać z szansy, jaką obdarzył ją los.

\- Właściwie możesz mnie podrzucić gdzieś w okolicy zamku, dalej sama dojdę - Anna uznała to za bezpieczną odpowiedź. - Moja siostra może być zmartwiona, jeżeli wrócę do domu w asyście kogoś nieznajomego. Nie chcę jej dodatkowo niepokoić, pewnie i bez tego szaleje ze strachu.

\- Musi być dobrą siostrą, skoro tak się o nią troszczysz, szczególnie w tej chwili - Li skierowała się w stronę łagodnego spadu. Anna mgliście kojarzyła tę okolicę jako dość dogodny skrót. Znak, że faktycznie kierowały się w stronę zamku, całe szczęście.

\- Jest wspaniałą siostrą - Anna zgodziła się z zapałem, czując ciepło w okolicy serca na samo wspomnienie Elsy. - Mamy tylko siebie, nasi rodzice zginęli jakiś czas temu. Jest bardzo zapracowana, ale zawsze stara się znaleźć dla mnie czas.

\- Wygląda na to, że jesteście ze sobą bardzo blisko... - Li zagaiła z wyraźną aprobatą w głosie.

\- Jesteśmy, chociaż nie zawsze miałyśmy taką możliwość - Anna nieco mocniej przytuliła się do swojej bohaterki, bez skrępowania przywierając do atletycznej sylwetki przed sobą. Podświadomie czuła, że w czasie wspólnej jazdy konnej nie będzie to niemile widziane. - Wcześniej nie byłyśmy aż tak związane ze sobą. Wygląda to tak, jakbyśmy teraz starały się nadrobić te wszystkie chwile.

\- To całkowicie naturalne - Li przez sekundę poklepała przyjaźnie jej dłoń, jak gdyby wyczuła przypływ melancholii u Anny i chciała ją trochę rozweselić. - Też mam rodzeństwo. Często kłóciliśmy się ze sobą w wielu kwestiach. Właściwie, to więcej nas dzieli niż łączy. Wiem jednak, że w razie potrzeby mogę na niego liczyć. To mi wystarczy, o resztę zadbam sama.

\- On nauczył cię tak walczyć? - Anna musiała zapytać o kwestię najbardziej zaprzątającą jej myśli w tym momencie. - Chodzi mi o to... Cóż, twoje umiejętności są dość niespotykane. W pozytywnym sensie, żeby nie było.

Bądź co bądź, mało kto miał takie kwalifikacje w dziedzinie fechtunku, tego Anna była pewna. Tym bardziej szokowało to, że tak wyćwiczony wojownik był kobietą. Anna zdawała sobie sprawę z obecnych realiów, szpada była bardziej atrybutem wysoko urodzonych panów niż pań, ale z drugiej strony, kto wie? Może Li wywodziła się z jakiegoś wojskowego rodu i miała walkę we krwi? Anna była naprawdę zaintrygowana tym, w jaki sposób mieszkanka Arendelle mogła uzyskać podobny stopień mistrzostwa.

Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nie spodziewała się, że Elsa będzie chodzącą machiną lodowej zagłady... Przykład tego, że nie należy oceniać książki po okładce.

\- Nie do końca - nieznajoma zaśmiała się z rozbawieniem. - Właściwie, to ja staram się uczyć jego, z różnym skutkiem. Nie jest dobrym szermierzem. Za to nieźle strzela z pistoletów, ale nadal to nie jest coś, w co wkłada całe swoje serce.

\- Więc w jaki sposób nauczyłaś się tak walczyć? - ciekawość Anny osiągnęła punkt krytyczny, przesłaniając minimalne poczucie wstydu. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że była dość bezpośrednia i mogła poruszać pewne osobiste kwestie, ale mimo to kontynuowała. - Uczył cię ktoś w Arendelle? Jakiś znajomy, miejscowy fechmistrz?

\- Jeżeli chodzi o naukę tutaj, to tylko w dzieciństwie - Li odpowiedziała bez oznak zniecierpliwienia czy niewygody, co Anna uznała za przyzwolenie do kontynuacji tematu ich aktualnej dysputy. - Ja... Cóż, miałam pewne predyspozycje i zawsze byłam sprawna fizycznie. Mój ojciec miał możliwości, więc załatwił mi nauczyciela. Dobrego. Potem trochę podróżowałam, trochę czasu spędziłam w Anglii i Szkocji, miałam doskonałego mistrza, zwolennika szkoły francuskiej. Nie interesowało go to, czy jestem kobietą. Uczyłam się ze znajomą. Początkowo każdy myślał, że jako dziewczyny nie damy sobie rady... Cóż, mylili się.

\- Jesteś przykładem na to, że zawsze warto walczyć o swoje - Anna była pod wrażeniem. - To naprawdę inspirujące. Swoją drogą, Wyspy Brytyjskie?

Anna była tym trochę zaskoczona. Arendelle miało bardzo bliskie stosunki z zachodem z racji rozbudowanych szlaków handlowych. O ile Anglia zrobiła na niej trochę przytłaczające wrażenie, tak Szkocja wydawała się dość surowa. Oczywiście, do teraz doskonale pamiętała króla Szkotów, który przybył do jej ojca kilka lat temu.

W spódniczce.

Spódniczce w uroczą kratę. Wielki, potężny mężczyzna w damskim ubraniu, przynajmniej połowicznie.

Anna cudem nie wybuchła wtedy śmiechem, zapobiegając wybitnemu faux-pas. Podziękować jej dziecięcej niewinności, która, o dziwo, uchroniła ją przed niesamowitym wstydem. To było jeszcze przed izolacją Elsy. Anna ledwo pamiętała dystyngowany ukłon siostry, rubaszny śmiech szkockiego władcy i burzę ognistorudych włosów na wysokości kolan ich gościa.

\- Dość zaskakujący kierunek - Anna dodała z zaciekawieniem.

\- Moja rodzina ma tam pewne znajomości - Li kontynuowała lekko, niewzruszona zaskoczeniem Anny. - Poza tym, nie licząc bandytów, to raczej spokojny kraj, zwłaszcza mając porównanie do reszty Europy. Holandia, nieciekawa sytuacja geopolityczna Włoch... Fakt, Szkocja jest kawał drogi stąd i jej kuchnia nie należy do moich ulubionych, ale mimo wszystko mam do niej pewien sentyment. Pochodzi stamtąd moja przyjaciółka, wizualnie jesteście całkiem podobne do siebie.

\- Ją też ratowałaś przed bandą zbójów? - Anna zażartowała, czując odprężenie.

Rozmowa z Li prowadziła się gładko, co było zaskakujące mając na uwadze fakt, że dopiero co się poznały. Anna cieszyła się tym, jak dobrze jej szło - jeszcze się nie ośmieszyła, to bardzo dobry znak.

\- Często wpadała w tarapaty - jej tymczasowy strażnik zaśmiał się ciepło. - Nie powiem, kilka razy pomogłyśmy sobie nawzajem. Byłyśmy we dwie, jakoś żadna z nas nie chciała się wpasować w kanon obecnej kobiecości. Ale wiesz, jak to mówią, Aniu - prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie.

_To powiedzenie bardzo pasuje do naszej sytuacji_, Anna pomyślała mimowolnie. Gdyby była taka możliwość, kto wie?

Musiała przed sobą przyznać, że poczuła szczerą sympatię do właścicielki zgrabnych pleców przed sobą. Chciała ją poznać. Odnaleźć w Arendelle. Podziękować i się odwdzięczyć.

Znając Elsę ona również będzie chciała jakoś się zrewanżować. Ukrywanie tego jest bezcelowe, ona i tak się o wszystkim dowie. W końcu to Elsa.

Anna znała jej imię, zawsze to jakiś początek. Prawdziwe imię, chyba. Może zdrobnienie. W końcu Ania i Anna to też jedno i to samo.

Wiedziała, że nieznajoma walczy... Co tam walczy. Że porusza się jak morderczy tancerz, ale zamiast kręcić się w walcu, ona robiła piruety ze szpadą. Mieczem? Nieważne...

Już to znacząco zawężało obszar ewentualnych poszukiwań.

No i sporo orientowała się w polityce. Może nawet była w tym lepsza od Anny, która szczyciła się tytułem następczyni tronu.

Z dotychczasowej dedukcji Anny wynikało, że raczej to nie była zwykła kobieta z gminu.

\- Jestem naprawdę zazdrosna - Anna pozwoliła sobie na chwilę szczerości. - Twoja przyjaciółka musi być szczęśliwa mając ciebie tak blisko siebie.

\- Tego nie wiem, ale dotychczas za bardzo nie narzekała - wirtuoz ostrza w wersji z piersiami stwierdziła z pewną czułością w głosie. - Jesteśmy jak siostry. Owszem, mam brata, ale czasem chciałam przebywać w dziewczęcym gronie. Zawsze chciałam mieć siostrę. W dzieciństwie nie znałam za dużo dziewczyn, mogłam je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Bardzo miło wspominam ten okres, niestety wyjechałam.

\- Teraz wracasz do Arendelle - Anna przyjaźnie poklepała ją nieco niezgrabnie po talii. Wyczuła płaski brzuch, po czym skarciła się w myślach za zauważenie takich szczegółów. - Jeżeli nie planujesz kolejnych wyjazdów, może uda ci się odnowić pewne znajomości?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym tego chciała - Li zdawała się doceniać życzliwość Anny. - Zdecydowanie w kilku przypadkach. To może być dość trudne, ale nie planuję dalszych eskapad.

Cisza między nimi była dość wygodna. Niedługo miały zatrzymać się na odpoczynek, Li uznała za wskazane przeczekać noc i ruszyć jutro. Przy okazji mogły wtedy sprawdzić tajemniczą sakiewkę, w której wyczuwały nie tylko pieniądze.

Anna nadal martwiła się o swoich towarzyszy. Niepokoiła się o Kristoffa, mimo wszystko wolała na własne oczy sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało. Z racji zmiany trasy wróci później do zamku, co zapewne zaniepokoi Elsę. Oby ta nie dowiedziała się za szybko o napadzie, inaczej połowa armii zostanie rzucona na poszukiwania.

Anna szczerze wątpiła, że zaśnie po dniu pełnym wrażeń, zwłaszcza przypominając sobie szkliste oczy brodacza leżącego sztywno na piachu. Podświadomie czuła, że nie była zbyt zszokowana jego śmiercią, bowiem ta uchroniła ją przed o wiele gorszym losem. Mogło to brzmieć okrutnie, ale chociaż trochę zagłuszało wyrzuty sumienia.

Li zdawała się o tym chwilowo nie myśleć. Było widać, że miała już do czynienia ze śmiercią. Może nawet zabiła już wcześniej? Wyglądała na doświadczoną.

Z drugiej strony, albo one, albo oni.

Czuła, że będzie musiała kiedyś o tym porozmawiać. Może z Elsą, może nawet z Li. Oby nie natrafiły na więcej przeszkód.

Oby wszyscy bezpiecznie wrócili do domu.

*

Władców Arendelle od zawsze charakteryzowała pewna przezorność. Ludzie w królestwie traktowani byli dobrze i sprawiedliwie, starano się nie uciskać poszczególnych grup społecznych, zaś podatki nie miały na celu tyranizować kogokolwiek. Z tego powodu królestwo nie odczuło przemian, które niedawno wywróciły Europę do góry nogami.

Oczywiście, mimo pozytywnego odbioru ich rządów przez społeczeństwo, królowie i królowe Arendelle zawsze starali się mieć asa w rękawie, wyjście awaryjne - nawet, jeżeli jego obecność była wyłącznie symboliczna.

Z tego powodu, parę lat przed śmiercią, ojciec powiedział Elsie i Annie o pewnych tajemnicach w zamku, do których praktycznie nikt nie miał dostępu.

Tajne przejścia.

W zamku istniał dość rozbudowany system sekretnych korytarzy. Początkowo stworzono go z myślą o podsłuchiwaniu osób przebywających wewnątrz, względnie używano jako pożyteczne skróty bądź możliwość anonimowego pojawienia się nagle w zupełnie innym skrzydle zamkowym.

Były tu jednak nieliczne pomieszczenia, które w razie nagłego zdobycia zamku pozwalały nie tylko na ucieczkę poza mury, ale i wręcz na bezczelne przebywanie wewnątrz zabudowań. Szczególnie jeden konkretny pokój miał schowane wrota przy spiżarni, by w razie potrzeby móc swobodnie i praktycznie bez wykrycia zabierać stamtąd zapasy.

Dostęp tam był nie do wykrycia. Nawet Elsa, która z racji zainteresowań posiadała pewną wiedzę architektoniczną oraz imponującą inteligencję przestrzenną, bez szczegółowych wskazówek miała duże problemy ze znalezieniem wejścia.

Elsa lubiła to pomieszczenie. Anna nigdy tam nie chodziła, zaś o jego istnieniu wiedział, poza nimi, tylko Kai. Dawało to możliwość izolacji, której z powodu swojej pozycji Elsa często nie posiadała. Kiedy potrzebowała chwili dla siebie to zdarzało jej się szukać samotności w ten sposób.

Tak było właśnie teraz. Elsa nie wstydziła się przyznać przed samą sobą, że tęskniła za siostrą. Od momentu ich zjednoczenia Anna wprowadziła do jej życia wiele radości i uśmiechu. Poza tym, Elsa zaczęła przyłapywać się na tym, że coraz częściej zdarzało jej się gubić w myślach podczas samotnej pracy w gabinecie. Chciała tego uniknąć, ale to było silniejsze od niej.

Elsa była wewnętrznie sfrustrowana. Nakładało się na to wiele czynników - brak Anny, nieoczekiwana wiadomość od Nordhagena, niepokój...

Kolejne erotyczne sny...

To ostatnie było najgorsze. Może dlatego, gdyż o ile była w stanie zapanować nad własnymi myślami, tak sny były całkowicie poza jej kontrolą. Jako osoba o zdecydowanym charakterze nie lubiła być biernym świadkiem pewnych zdarzeń. Chociaż z drugiej strony, akurat do tego mogła się przyzwyczaić. Gdyby wymagała tego sytuacja i nie było innego wyjścia, oczywiście.

Zaczęło się dużo wcześniej, ale niedawno wszystko nabrało intensywności. Prawdopodobnie spowodowane to było zakończeniem jej izolacji. Elsa w końcu mogła poczuć smak wolności, bez konieczności ciągłego kwestionowania swoich uczuć. Ostatnie wydarzenia nie tylko sprawiły, że o wiele lepiej kontrolowała swoje moce, ale i w końcu zaczęła nabierać pewności siebie. Nareszcie mogła sobie pozwolić na luksus marzeń, w spokoju miała możliwość analizowania swoich emocji. To było wyzwalające, ale jakże kłopotliwe obecnie.

Czuła się tak, jakby dopiero teraz ktoś pozwolił jej dojrzewać, dając przyzwolenie na odkrywanie związanych z tym niuansów. To było niemal przytłaczające, spędziła kilka bezsennych nocy na intensywnych rozmyślaniach.

Oraz na odkrywaniu własnego ciała.

To ostatnie było wybitnie zawstydzające. Nie ma możliwości, by komukolwiek o tym powiedziała. Owszem, ona i Anna miały osobne pogadanki z matką dotyczące, cóż... tego...

_Dotyczące seksu!_, wrzasnął znikąd głos w jej głowie, podejrzanie podobny do głosu Anny.

Elsa czuła wbrew sobie, że jej twarz nabrała barwy dojrzałego pomidora. Pomyśleć, że Anna zdawała się mieć więcej do powiedzenia w tych sprawach niż ona. I kto tu jest starszą siostrą...

Elsa do teraz pamiętała pierwszy raz, kiedy jej ciało doświadczyło tego rodzaju przyjemności.

To było tydzień po ataku zimy, zdradzie Hansa oraz Weseltona. Leżała wtedy w łóżku, zatopiona we wspomnieniach. Przed sobą miała swój ukochany portret, ale nietypowo dla siebie, zakończyła dzień dwoma kieliszkami wytrawnego, rubinowego Château-Latour. Swoją drogą, zbrodnią było spożywanie tego szlachetnego trunku w łóżku, ale Elsa w końcu była królową. Raz na kilka lat mogła sobie pozwolić na ekstrawagancję.

Może to uśpiło jej zwyczajową dyscyplinę. Wtedy to zaczęła sobie przypominać bliskie jej sercu szczegóły.

Miękkość skóry pod jej palcami, silne ramiona dookoła jej szczupłej formy, zapach skóry nowych rękawic jeździeckich, pieszczota oddechu drażniąca wrażliwe ucho...

Oraz jęk. Cichy, niemal niesłyszalny jęk, przeznaczony tylko dla uszu Elsy. Dźwięk tak bardzo erotyczny, powodujący gęsią skórkę na karku Elsy oraz dziwne ciepło w jej brzuchu, rezonujące coraz niżej, by stać się narastającą wilgocią między jej udami. Giętki język mimowolnie oblizujący te soczyste usta, w które Elsa chciała się zachłannie wpić, pragnąc poczuć ich smak...

Elsa nie wiedziała do końca, co tak naprawdę robi, jej ciało pragnęło natychmiastowej atencji oraz uwolnienia. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała swoje palce wkradające się pod własną koszulę nocną, napięty brzuch pod chłodnymi opuszkami, coraz głębsze wdechy i nieokreśloną potrzebę, która musiała zostać natychmiast zaspokojona.

Kołdra zaczęła ją dusić - odrzuciła ją nerwowo, jedwab częściowo osunął się na ziemię. Nie miała pojęcia co robi, zaufała swojemu ciału, dłonie bez głębszej refleksji zaczęły podążać tam, gdzie najbardziej potrzebowała dotyku. Dość niezgrabnie masowała swoje piersi, czując dwa twardniejące szczyty pod palcami, sutki domagały się pełnej uwagi, by przy ich pieszczocie zaowocować cichym jękiem i rozszerzającymi się nogami. Ciepło na dole stawało się coraz bardziej dokuczliwe, potrzebowała czegoś, co ugasi jej narastającą, niemal bolesną potrzebę stymulacji. Jedna ręka nieco bardziej zdecydowanie ugniatała pierś, co jakiś czas muskając bolesny niemal do bólu sutek, zaś druga dłoń gorączkowo sięgnęła ku mokremu zagłębieniu na południu, palce niepewnie zanurzyły się w ciepłej wilgoci, delikatne włosy ocierały się o jej nadgarstek...

Elsa po chwili odczuła coś potężnego, przytłaczający blask wypełnił ją od środka, na moment przysłaniając wszystkie zmysły. Wbrew sobie wygięła się w rozpaczliwy łuk, biodra oderwały się od łóżka, kiedy nagła fala przyjemności przytłoczyła ją do reszty. To było pierwotne, przypływ euforii palący ją aż do samego jądra jej jestestwa, niepowstrzymana żądza zakończona powalającym finałem...

Elsa ledwo zarejestrowała, jak w szczytowym momencie z jej ust mimowolnie wypłynęło jedno, kluczowe imię.

Po wszystkim niemal natychmiast zapadła w sen, nieco oszołomiona wszystkim, nie kłopocząc się zmianą bielizny. Pierwszy raz od dawna spała mocno i bez snów, po przebudzeniu czując się zrelaksowaną i wyjątkowo wypoczętą. Szybko jednak wyrwała się z błogiego lenistwa, kiedy ze zgrozą zarejestrowała mocno pogniecioną pościel, burgundową plamę po winie na swojej koszuli nocnej oraz coś nietypowego... Coś, czego z początku nie poznała, pierwszy raz chłonąc owo doznanie.

Zapach. Ledwo wyczuwalny, ale nadal obecny zapach jej podniecenia. Całkiem przyjemny, delikatny, kojarzący się z czystością i wręcz wytwornością. Szczególnie palce Elsy oznaczone były ową miłosną ambrozją, wywołując u niej falę zawstydzenia. Gorączkowo zerwała się z łóżka, w pośpiechu otwierając okno, po czym podbiegła do pobliskiej umywalki w celu zmycia z siebie dowodów nocnej aktywności. Gdyby Gerda dowiedziała się o tego typu ekscesach... Albo Anna, słodka, niewinna Anna...

No dobrze, może nie do końca niewinna. W tych sprawach jej siostra zdawała się mieć minimum podstawową wiedzę. Może nawet większą od Elsy. Było to jednocześnie zawstydzające i niepokojące. Oby ta wiedza nie stała się za szybko praktyką z Kristoffem. Pomyśleć, że z ich dwójki to blondynka miała być tą bardziej dojrzałą. Jak widać, zostały pewne zagadnienia, w których królowa Arendelle powinna się dokształcić. Najlepiej w ukryciu przed pozostałymi.

W tamtym okresie Elsa szczerze przeklinała swoją izolację. Nie miała z kim wymienić swoich poglądów, obaw, kogo poprosić o radę. Jako nastolatka posiadała ograniczony dostęp do relacji międzyludzkich, ale - co najważniejsze - zachowała bliskość do swojej kotwicy, która nie pozwalała jej dryfować ku oceanowi zobojętnienia i całkowitej alienacji.

Jej kotwica. Jej oparcie. Jej słoneczko...

Ta ostatnia myśl pojawiła się u Elsy bezwiednie. Elsa coraz częściej rozmyślała nad możliwymi intencjami jej rodziców dotyczącymi jej nieszczelnego odseparowania od innych ludzi. Zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że te nieliczne momenty kontaktów międzyludzkich sprawiały, że udało jej się zachować względnie poprawne zdrowie psychiczne.

Nie mogła spotykać się z Anną, fakt. Z racji utrzymania tajemnicy musiała zakończyć wiele znajomości, co zwłaszcza w wieku dziecięcym było bardzo bolesne. Jakoś to przetrwała - pozwolono jej bowiem na tę jedną, jedyną relację, dzięki której nie stała się całkowitą bryłą lodu.

Ta jedna, jedyna osoba, która teraz była stałym gościem w snach Elsy.

Znowu się zamyśliła. O ile wcześniej była powściągliwa, tak teraz, po niedawnych wiadomościach, pozwalała sobie na nieco bardziej optymistyczne podejście do swoich pozornie nieosiągalnych pragnień.

Elsa westchnęła z utęsknieniem, wkraczając do swojej prywatnej kryjówki w zamku.

Koperta, którą ostrożnie schowała przy sercu, niemal paliła jej skórę przez materiał sukienki.

*

\- Sama ogarniasz wszystkie tabelki? Jestem w szoku. Poważnie, dla mnie matematyka to czarna magia.

\- Też nie lubię zbyt wielu obliczeń. Ale satysfakcja ze skutecznego zorganizowania wszystkiego jest sporą motywacją.

\- Nie lepiej zatrudnić księgowych? Mam na myśli, to dużo pracy. Nie przytłacza cię to?

\- Ani trochę... No, może czasami. Początki były trudne. Teraz jest o wiele lepiej. Zawsze uważałam, że dobry kapitan powinien znać mechanizmy działania swego okrętu.

\- Ciekawe spostrzeżenie. Nigdy nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób.

Było już ciemno. Anna ze swoją nową znajomą znalazły w miarę bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie w spokoju mogły przeczekać noc. Stara chatka była częściowo rozwalona, ale jej poczerniałe, drewniane ściany pozwalały schować się przed wiatrem.

Obie siedziały przy niedużym ognisku. Według wyliczeń Li miały przybyć do stolicy z drobnym opóźnieniem.

Anna zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że cała ta sytuacja prawdopodobnie rozwścieczy Elsę. Może nawet tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy tuż po tamtych wydarzeniach w pierwszym odruchu młoda królowa chciała skazać na śmierć Weseltona i Hansa. To było kilkusekundowe, ale Annie aż nadto pokazało, że jej z reguły chłodna, spokojna siostra w ekstremalnych przypadkach potrafiła przekształcić się w przerażający wulkan wściekłości.

\- Szkoda, że nie możemy zrobić większego ogniska - Anna pozwoliła sobie na lekki jęk, kiedy posadziła swój obolały tyłek na ziemi. - Zapomniałam już, jak męcząca jest jazda wierzchem na koniu.

\- Przykro mi, niestety moje siodło nie jest przystosowane dla dwóch osób - Li wyglądała na zawstydzoną. Anna poczuła się winna temu, że swoim narzekaniem wywołała niepokój u swojej towarzyszki. - Rano zamienimy się miejscami, tak będzie sprawiedliwie. I nawet nie myśl o tym, by protestować.

\- Nie zamierzałam! - Anna rażąco skłamała, co było bardzo widoczne dla nich obu. - No, może trochę... To twój koń i twoje siodło. I bez tego bardzo mi pomagasz, nie musisz dodatkowo poobcierać się w pewnych strategicznych miejscach.

\- O to się nie bój, moje "strategiczne miejsca" są zahartowane takimi niedogodnościami - Li cicho zachichotała, podając Annie pudełko z resztką ciastek. Szatynka zdawała się być tak samo zainteresowana słodyczami jak Anna. - W Szkocji często jeździłam wierzchem. Chociaż mamy dziewiętnasty wiek, to Merida preferowała średniowieczny styl życia, chociaż oczywiście bez przesadyzmu. Sama rozumiesz, koń zamiast powozu, kolczuga zastąpi elegancki redingot... No i łuk. Jest mistrzynią łucznictwa. Nigdy nie chciała broni palnej.

\- Twoja przyjaciółka brzmi jak ktoś bardzo niezależny - Anna zauważyła nieśmiało, mimowolnie czując podziw dla obcej dziewczyny.

\- W punkt - Li uśmiechnęła się z pewną nostalgią, dokładając trochę drwa do ognia. - W swoim kraju jest kimś wysoko postawionym. Merida każdego dnia starała się walczyć z ciążącym na niej poczuciem obowiązku. Można rzec, że po kilku latach chyba odnalazła spokój.

_Brzmi bardzo znajomo_, Anna pomyślała z zadumą.

Poprawiając ułożenie swych poobcieranych, królewskich pośladków, Anna poczuła coś w kieszeni pożyczonego płaszcza. No tak, sakiewka brodacza. Zupełnie o niej zapomniała.

\- Tutaj, rzeczy porywaczy - Anna starała się zignorować wspomnienie matowiejących oczu i rdzawej kałuży niedaleko jej skórzanych butów. - Może jest coś przydatnego.

\- Chcesz ją otworzyć czy ja mam to zrobić?

W pierwszym odruchu Anna chciała podać swojej towarzyszce tajemniczy mieszek. Kto wie, co tam mogło się znajdować... Może trucizna? Niczym w ostatnio czytanej powieści awanturniczej, gdzie pergamin nasączono czymś nieprzyjemnym dla adresata.

Z drugiej strony, Anna była ciekawa. Ostrożność kontra zaciekawienie, u księżniczki zwycięzca mógł być tylko jeden.

\- Otworzę to.

Zawartość woreczka w pierwszym momencie wydała się Annie dość rozczarowująca - kilka monet, jakaś nieduża bryłka złota, nieznaczące drobiazgi. Jedyne, co mogło je zainteresować, to wygnieciona kartka papieru.

\- Dobry jakościowo papier - Li delikatnie chwyciła notatkę, analizując ją z zaciekawieniem. - Lepszy niż papeterie używane przez zwykłych urzędników. Co prawda, widać, że te zwierzęta nie potrafiły go docenić, wszędzie są ślady brudu. No i nie zniszczyli tego. Duży błąd. Chyba, że to kartka dotycząca cen u rzeźnika, ale śmiem wątpić.

Usiadły obok siebie, aby wspólnie odczytać treść pisma. Ogień delikatnie lizał gałęzie, dając minimalną ilość światła.

\- "Czekajcie przy trakcie od strony Arendelle" - Li zaczęła czytać na głos. - "Zajmijcie się mostem. To ma być wypadek. Dziewczyna jest cenna, macie ją wziąć żywcem. Lepiej dla was, żebyście nie zawiedli".

Anna siedziała bez ruchu, ze zgrozą czytając jeszcze raz notatkę.

I jeszcze raz.

Nie mogło być pomyłki. To nie była zwykła próba rabunku. Li milczała przez jakiś czas, po czym spojrzała na Annę ze współczuciem.

\- Przykro mi - dziewczyna nieco nerwowo zagryzła wargę. - Ten list... Ten napad był ukartowany. Dość niezgrabnie, ale mimo wszystko. I prawdopodobnie byłaś jego prawdziwym celem.

\- Ja... Chyba masz rację - poczuła się jak w sennym odrętwieniu. Zaczęła rozumieć implikacje tego zdarzenia.

Elsa będzie cholernie wściekła.

\- Pismo jest eleganckie, bez błędów. Brak podpisu, nawet inicjałów - Li oddała jej złożoną kartkę, po czym delikatnie ujęła dłoń Anny w swoją. - Chwilowo się tym nie przejmuj. Teraz jesteś bezpieczna, zaś twoi towarzysze nie powinni się o nic bać. Zaopiekuję się Tobą przez całą drogę. Jeżeli chcesz, w stolicy możemy wspólnie złożyć odpowiednie doniesienie do służb.

\- Dziękuję ci - zarówno gest, jak i słowa wlały trochę otuchy do zestresowanego serca Anny. - Za wszystko. Nie zapomnę ci tego.

Anna poczuła, że zaczął łamać się jej głos; lekko odchrząknęła, chcąc kontynuować.

\- Zajmę się tym. Znaczy... Moja siostra. Ona zna się na tych rzeczach.

\- Rozumiem - Li na moment ścisnęła mocniej jej dłoń, po czym puściła. - Schowaj głęboko ten list, to obecnie twój jedyny dowód na to, że całe to zajście było zaplanowane. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebowała pomocy, szukaj mnie w okolicy portu. Podejrzewam, że często będę w dokach.

W tym momencie Anna wręcz żałowała, że nie mogła powiedzieć o swoim pochodzeniu. Jak bardzo się zmieniła... Hansowi kiedyś zaufała od razu, zaś swojej wybawicielce nie zdradziła się z tym, kim tak naprawdę jest.

Miała wrażenie, że po powrocie do miasta w końcu odwiedzi dzielnicę portową. O ile po wszystkim Elsa pozwoli jej wychodzić gdziekolwiek kiedykolwiek. Anna zaciągnęła dług, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spłaci. Ale spróbować zawsze mogła.

*

Szklane kielichy eksplodowały pod wpływem ekstremalnej zmiany temperatury, wzniecając dookoła migoczący, kryształowy pył. Kai prędko odsunął się od lśniących odłamków, nie komentując tego jakże widowiskowego zniszczenia norymberskich pucharów, których wartość nie należała do najniższych.

Elsa nie przejęła się tym. Jej drżące palce niemal rozerwały oszronioną kartkę papieru, której nadawcą okazał się być lord Nordhagen.

_Znaleziono dwa ciała... Zniszczony most, ślady walki..._

\- Anna... - Elsa wyszeptała ze zgrozą, powoli osuwając się na kolana. Cud, że obok niej nie było szklanych resztek, które mogły ją poranić. - Ona... ona...

Z trudem wyczuła mocne dłonie Kaia ostrożnie dotykające jej ramiona.

\- Wasza Wysokość... - Kai uklęknął obok niej, z niepokojem rejestrując utratę przez nią kontroli. - Elso, co się stało? Słyszysz mnie?

Elsa ostatkiem sił przekazała mu wiadomość. Kai chwycił ten nieszczęsny papier, szybko odczytując zawarte na nim słowa.

Wiedziała, że starał się być dla niej silny. Naprawdę to doceniała. Kai był mistrzem ukrywania swoich emocji, ale nawet on nie był w stanie zapanować nad nagłą bladością na twarzy.

\- Natychmiast wyślę gwardzistów - Kai zawahał się przez moment, po czym nieco ociężale podniósł się z kolan. - Osobiście ich poprowadzę.

Elsa tylko skinęła głową. Czuła się pusta w środku, zupełnie jak po śmierci rodziców. Pytanie, czy Anna...

\- Elso - Kai z wyczuciem chwycił jej dłonie, wyraźnie rozdarty między poczuciem obowiązku a chęcią pocieszenia. - Nie ma ani słowa o księżniczce. Gdyby doszło do najgorszego... Lord Nordhagen nie wysłałby listu, tylko przybył tu osobiście. Zajmę się wszystkim.

Elsa skinęła głową z tym samym otępieniem. Wiedziała, że musi być silna, ale mimo to...

\- Zrób co trzeba - niemal do bólu zacisnęła dłonie, czując lodowate krople spływające z jej palców na podłogę.

Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. To bolało. Rzadko kiedy przerażenie brało u niej górę, ale kiedy to się działo, ciężko jej było odzyskać zimną krew.

\- Elso - obok siebie usłyszała jakże kojący głos Gerdy. Kai z pewnością musiał ją powiadomić o wszystkim. - Chodź tu kochanie.

Elsa nawet nie rozmyślała nad swoim zachowaniem. Właściwie, to nie myślała o niczym. Jej umysł przez te parę minut okrył całun apatii. Wiedziała, że powinna być silna. Zdecydowana. Powinna osobiście, jako dobra siostra, biec do stajni i razem z oddziałem ruszyć po Annę. Tyle, że nie mogła - miała obowiązki, które uniemożliwiały jej wykonanie stanowczego ruchu.

Była królową. Pieprzoną królową, uwięzioną w tym kamiennym, cholernym więzieniu, w tej przeklętej plątaninie polityki, dyplomacji, fałszu, obłudy...

\- Elso.

Jej ciąg myślowy został przerwany nieco bardziej zdecydowanym głosem Gerdy. Gerda należała do garstki osób, które nie bały się jej dotknąć bez rękawiczek. Te obecnie leżały zapomniane na srebrzystej skórze lisa. Elsa z ledwością zarejestrowała ramiona Gerdy wokół siebie. Z początku zesztywniała, nienawykła do czyjegoś dotyku, zwłaszcza tak nagłego, ale po chwili otoczył ją znajomy zapach czekolady i mąki.

\- Jestem tu, kochanie - starsza kobieta delikatnie potarła jej plecy. Elsa poczuła, że zaczyna się uspokajać, w kącikach oczu wyczuła gromadzącą się wilgoć. - Kai się wszystkim zajmie. Nie myśl o tym.

\- Anna... - Elsa wyszeptała z bólem, jej podbródek zaczął się delikatnie trząść, kiedy z całych sił starała się powstrzymać płacz. - Ona.. ona... Miała tamtędy jechać, znaleziono tam dwa ciała, może ona nie żyje lub...

\- Elso, spokojnie - Gerda łagodnie, aczkolwiek z pewną dozą stanowczości potrząsnęła jej drżącymi ramionami. - Słyszałaś Kaia, kochanie. Lord Nordhagen może być czasami specyficzny, ale nigdy nie ukryłby czegoś przed tobą. Gdyby stało się coś złego, doniósłby informacje osobiście.

Elsa wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. W czasach, gdy nie panowała nad mocą, ćwiczenia oddechowe były jej ostatnią linią obrony przed śnieżnymi wybuchami. Teraz trochę pomagało jej się to uspokoić.

Prawie jak wtedy, gdy przyprowadzono przed jej oblicze zakutych Hansa i Weseltona. Wyniosłe twarze obu mężczyzn nie były dla niej czymś nowym, ale to spojrzenie na Annę...

O ile Weselton nadęcie żądał, by go uwolniono (czego oczywiście nie zrobiła), tak Hans postanowił grać na litość i padł na kolana, błagając o łaskę. Normalnie Elsa zignorowałaby obu, oczywiście tuż po chłodnym wysłuchaniu ich pokrętnych tłumaczeń, ale przez ułamek sekundy zarejestrowała pełne nienawiści spojrzenie na siostrę w wykonaniu Hansa. To było krótkie, ale wystarczające - niemal utraciła kontrolę.

Powietrze w sali tronowej stało się lodowate, zaś świeżo ścięte róże pozamarzały, tworząc ciemne, lodowe rzeźby. Jak przez mgłę słyszała Annę wypowiadającą jej imię, przerażone piski Weseltona oraz brzdęk oszronionych łańcuchów na więźniach. Elsa była wtedy naprawdę wściekła.

Cud, że się opanowała.

Teraz też wzięła kolejny, głęboki wdech.

Kai i Gerda mieli rację. Bez jednoznacznych dowodów nie powinna wydawać wyroku. Ona sama, jako największy majestat prawa w państwie powinna o tym wiedzieć.

\- Masz rację - Elsa nerwowo zacisnęła pięści, czując, że atak paniki zaczął mijać. - Nie powinnam od razu zakładać najgorszego.

\- Jesteś przyzwyczajona do tego, że Anna była zawsze w zamku - Gerda delikatnie przejechała dłonią po jej włosach. - Poza tym, to naturalne, że się boisz. Jesteście bardzo blisko ze sobą.

\- Nie powinnam się zgadzać na ten wyjazd - Elsa stwierdziła cicho, wzdychając ciężko. - Gdybym nie pozwoliła im jechać...

\- Dobrze wiesz, że taka decyzja nie przyniosłaby wiele dobrego - Gerda zauważyła ze spokojem. - Anna jest dorosła, nie możesz jej wszystkiego zakazywać. W jaki sposób ptak ma się nauczyć latać, jeżeli nie pozwalamy mu rozwinąć skrzydła?

Zastanowiła się nad tym zdaniem. Gerda miała tu dużo racji. Trzymanie Anny w ukryciu nie jest zdrowym rozwiązaniem. Niczym chowanie pięknej róży pod kloszem - można, ale nie będzie mogła rozkwitnąć na miarę jej możliwości.

Poza tym, obie były w takiej sytuacji przez tyle lat. Dlaczego miałaby zamienić jedną izolację na drugą?

\- Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, co się wydarzy - Gerda przytuliła ją mocniej. Dla Elsy było to trochę dziwne, ale mogła się do tego przyzwyczaić. - Uważam, że w tamtym momencie dokonałaś dobrego wyboru. Czasami musimy zaufać swojemu sercu, Elso.

_Nawet nie wiesz, ile masz w tym racji, droga Gerdo..._

Gdyby Gerda wiedziała...

Odsunęła od siebie nagły przypływ melancholii. To nie czas i miejsce na takie myśli. Musi skupić się na Annie.

Wysłać dodatkowych gwardzistów. Zwiadowcy powinni znaleźć więcej śladów. Do tego patrole, może wiadomość do Oakena, musieli u niego być...

\- Masz rację, Gerdo - Elsa przez parę sekund pozwoliła sobie na egoistyczne chłonięcie ciepła drugiej osoby, by po chwili odsunąć się pewniej. Miała misję do wykonania. - Muszę się skupić. Ja... Dziękuję. Potrzebowałam tego.

Gerda uśmiechnęła się do niej wyrozumiale, nie komentując zawstydzonej miny królowej Arendelle. Bądź co bądź jej kuchmistrzyni była uosobieniem taktu.

Chyba, że chodziło o Annę kradnącą czekoladowy fondant. Wtedy karząca ręka sprawiedliwości nie wahała się uderzyć ręcznikiem po rudej głowie.

\- Zawsze do usług, Wasza Wysokość. Zawsze.


End file.
